


Cruza la línea

by PrincesaSolo



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, star wars AU - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Journalism, Diary/Journal, Eventual Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Journalism, Loneliness, Metro Wagon, Metro station - Freeform, News Media, Paperwork, Secret Identity, Writers, brave Rey, secret feelings, shy Ben
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:34:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 47,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24785470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincesaSolo/pseuds/PrincesaSolo
Summary: Rey es nueva en la ciudad de Naboo. Ha conseguido un trabajo en el prestigioso Daily News Resistance y su vida comienza a cambiar. Ben ha permanecido toda su vida en esa hermosa pero caótica ciudad y la monotonía parece ser su pan de cada día. De pronto, ambos se topan en aquella línea del metro y la curiosidad por el otro despierta. Inspirado los microfics de twitter de Junio
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 15
Kudos: 19
Collections: Reylo





	1. Capítulo 1

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: Los personajes no me pertenecen. Todos los derechos están reservados por Disney y Lucasfilms. Sin fines de lucro.  
> 

Iris/ Conducir

Rey era nueva en aquella ciudad. Se había convertido en la típica habitante de Jakku que había huido de su pueblo natal para trasladarse a Naboo, la bella ciudad prometida en donde todos triunfaban y donde esperaba le sucediera lo mismo o por lo menos estar más tranquila. Había abandonado su trabajo en un periódico local de Jakku, gracias a que su desagradable jefe Uncar Plutt, había cruzado la línea queriéndose propasar con ella un día que había llegado totalmente borracho a la redacción. Rey había tomado la decisión de dejarlo todo y mudarse para olvidar aquel mal rato y empezar de nuevo. De todas formas, siempre pensó que estaba desperdiciando su talento en aquel periódico amarillista en donde sólo se le obligaba a escribir chismes de los locales y no a atender verdaderamente lo que ocurría en la ciudad como crímenes, contrabando, esclavismo y discriminación al por mayor. Parecía que la gente que vivía ahí –que por supuesto estaba al tanto de todo lo que pasaba en sus narices-, no estaba interesada en cambiar su estilo de vida y Rey estaba harta de ello. Hacía tiempo que su padre adoptivo, Obi había fallecido, así que había decidido dejar ese pueblo que solo le provocaba dolor y soledad. Así que había tomado sus maletas y sus pocas pertenencias porque lo demás en casa lo había vendido, se fue a Naboo, alquiló un departamento pequeño pero ideal para ella y se dedicó a buscar trabajo en alguna editorial o periódico. Había estudiado periodismo y le apasionaban los crímenes, los acertijos, las pistas y sobretodo la verdad. A veces se decía que si en su pueblo hubiera habido la posibilidad de haberse formado en una carrera policial a lo hubiera hecho, pero sabía de sobra que en el mundo había demasiada corrupción y ella no podía con eso. El periodismo le ofrecía aquello que el asunto policial no, de una forma un poco más libre: El criterio. Si bien debía obedecer órdenes de alguien superior, a los redactores y reporteros se les daba cierta libertad para hablar y posar sus ideas para informar a la gente y que ellos se formaran una idea de lo que pasaba. Aunque claro, también estaban los valores y las posiciones de las mismas corporaciones, que dictaban el actuar de sus reporteros y redactores. Cuando había llegado a la ciudad ya tenía en la mira algunos periódicos de los que se escuchaban hablar en su lugar natal. Eran peces gordos, de años en el negocio y ella admiraba la forma en la que se habían colocado en el gusto de los habitantes y su visión y veracidad al informar. Había enviado papeles a tres, pero le interesaba más que nada en el mundo uno de ellos.

Gracias a la fuerza que a los pocos días la habían llamado del "Daily News Resistance" ya que tenían una vacante libre para una correctora de estilo. Rey se había dirigido a la entrevista y después de leer su currículum, hacerle preguntas y un examen de redacción y corrección, a la semana la llamaron para confirmarle que la habían seleccionado y debía presentarse a trabajar de inmediato.

Así la chica se había levantado muy de buenas ese día y muy temprano por los nervios y porque no quería llegar tarde de ninguna manera. Tomó una ducha y se decantó por ponerse unos pantalones rayados en blanco y negro, una blusa de gasa blanca, un saco negro y unas zapatillas bajitas de tiras para verse formal pero cómoda. Días antes cuando había ido a la entrevista había estado paseando en la ruta del metro así que ya se había aprendido el rumbo que debía tomar.

La chica tomó su abrigo negro de lana y su bolsa del perchero que estaba en su recibidor y salió del departamento. Bajó tres pisos y salió a la calle para encontrarse con una mañana algo fría. Se giró y cerró la puerta de madera del edificio con llave y caminó unas dos cuadras hasta el metro.

Divisó el cartel de la estación "Varykino" y las pequeñas escaleras que guiaban a la estación y las bajó. Pasó su tarjetita del metro en el sensor y pasó por el torniquete y se fue a esperar su transporte. No vio mucha gente, y eso la hizo sentir contenta. No le gustaba que el metro se atascara porque comenzaba a sentir que le faltaba el aire. Parecía que la mayoría en esa ciudad entraba más temprano de lo que le tocaba a ella.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que las luces del metro rompieran el hueco en penumbras al cual había estado mirando. Los vagones se detuvieron frente a ella y las puertas se abrieron.

Rey tomó asiento en el lugar vacío del metro. Miró el reloj. Llegaría a tiempo a su primer día de trabajo. Instintivamente alzó la cabeza y se topó con la mirada del joven alto que estaba sentado del otro lado, frente a ella. El misterio que evocaban sus **iris** avellana, la atrapó.

No sabía cuánto tiempo se lo había quedado viendo, pero intuía que había pasado unos minutos pues el chico había desviado la mirada hacia el piso. Rey se sintió algo avergonzada así que lo imitó, sin embargo, no pudo evitar reparar en su vestimenta. El chico llevaba un suéter gris del cual sobresalía el cuello negro de su camisa. Su pantalón de vestir era negro y los zapatos, del mismo color tenían la suela roja y brillaban de lo bien pulidos que estaban. Parecía un oficinista ya que llevaba en las piernas una bolsa estilo bandolera pero de piel. La castaña se dio cuenta que nuevamente lo estaba mirando a detalle y decidió ponerse los audífonos y poner su acostumbrada playlist titulada "De buenas" para alegrarse aun más la mañana y tratar de espantarse los nervios.

Después de media hora de permanecer sentada en ese lugar los altavoces el vagón anunciaron su estación: Keren.

La chica se puso de pie y sin querer volvió a tropezarse con la mirada de aquel chico que había alzado la vista. Esta vez ella fue la que desvió la mirada y salió del vagón hacia su destino.

Rey entró a aquel edificio de color blanco y ventanas de vidrio. Desde la primera vez que había puesto un pie ahí la impresionó el diseño del lugar. Se acercó a la recepción donde una chica morena con una coleta hecha de rastas y traje rosa chicle la recibió con una hermosa sonrisa.

— ¡Hola! Buenos días… Rey Kenobi, ¿cierto?

— Buen día, si…

— Vaya, al final te has quedado el puesto. Qué alegría, le hacen falta más mujeres a este lugar. Soy Jannah, soy la recepcionista y te llevaré con Leia, está ansiosa por conocerte. Sígueme —le indicó la hermosa chica.

— Gracias —Jannah salió detrás del mostrador y caminó hacia el lado derecho en donde había un elevador. Apretó un botón y enseguida se abrieron las puertas.

— Después de ti, por favor, señorita Kenobi —le indicó Jannah con un ademán.

— Sólo Rey… por favor —pidió ella en el momento en que la recepcionista tecleaba el nivel cuatro.

— De acuerdo, Rey. ¿Nerviosa?

— La verdad sí —soltó ella como sintiéndose aliviada de que le preguntara.

— Es normal, es el primer día, pero descuida, vas a encajar súper rápido, somos como una gran familia, el ambiente es muy bueno y de vez en cuando tenemos diversión. No voy a negarte que hay presión de vez en cuando, pero nada que no puedas manejar.

— ¿Y qué hay de la Señora Solo? —Jannah rió.

— Hacía tiempo que no escuchaba que alguien la llamara así. Ella no usa su apellido de casada.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Se ha divorciado? —preguntó Rey asustada de estar cometiendo una indiscreción.

— No, no… está felizmente casada, pero siempre ha usado el apellido de su familia por cuestiones laborales. Digamos que es como su "nombre artístico". Estoy segura de que te va a pedir que la llames por su nombre, pero sólo por hoy dile señora Organa.

— Gracias, Jannah, de la que me has salvado.

— Descuida, para eso estoy —le guiñó el ojo. El elevador se detuvo y Rey salió primero—. Bien Rey, voy a llevarte con Leia y después ella te presentará con Lando Calrissian que es el supervisor del Daily News Resistance y él a su vez te presentará con tus compañeros de redacción ¿De acuerdo? —Rey asintió. Jannah y ella cruzaron por un pasillo al lado de cuatro espaciosos cubículos.

Rey vio como tres personas se asomaban por arriba de sus lugares y la veían pasar rumbo a la oficina de Leia, que estaba al fondo.

La recepcionista se detuvo frente a una puerta doble y tocó.

— Adelante —dijo una voz, desde dentro.

— La señorita Kenobi ha llegado.

— Que pase por favor —le indicó esa voz de mando. Jannah se volteó hacia ella.

— Buena suerte, Rey —le susurró la amable chica y le abrió la puerta para dejarla entrar.

Rey asintió sin poder decirle más, presa de los nervios. Entró a la oficina y escuchó como la chica cerraba la puerta tras de ella. La castaña avanzó hacia el enorme escritorio y encontró a la mítica Leia Organa usando unos lentes y viendo hacia su portátil. Estaba muy elegante. Traía puesto un vestido azul y unas perlas colgaban de su cuello. Enseguida sus miradas se encontraron y Leia se quitó los lentes y le mostró una cálida sonrisa.

— Siéntate por favor, Rey —le indicó la directora señalándole una silla frente al escritorio.

— B-Buenos días. Es un honor conocerla —dijo Rey.

— Me alegra conocerte también. Amilyn me habló acerca de la entrevista que tuvieron y de lo bien que te desenvolviste. Si bien, entiendo trabajaste con anterioridad en un periódico local en Jakku ¿no es así? Y eres periodista. ¿Por qué estás en esta bella y caótica ciudad?

— Si le soy sincera quería probar suerte en otra ciudad. Siempre me ha apasionado el periodismo. En Jakku no lo podía ejercer como yo quería y por eso es que me mudé aquí.

— ¿Alguna otra experiencia laboral a parte de ese pequeño periódico local de tu pueblo? —Rey comenzó a apretar los nudillos, nerviosa de que, si decía que no, Leia se arrepintiera de que la hubieran seleccionado. Se suponía que aquel era un prestigioso periódico y ella una novata, pero sabía que no debía mentir. Su padre le había inculcado eso.

— No tengo alguna otra experiencia laboral —admitió.

— Bueno, pues aquí la vas a obtener, estoy segura que harás un gran trabajo. Revisé tu examen práctico y me gustó mucho la forma en la que hiciste tu columna y narraste la información. Estoy segura que en nuestro periódico podrás desenvolverte mejor y que sacarás a esa Rey creativa que llevas dentro —Leia apretó un botón de su teléfono de escritorio y habló—: Calrissian, Rey está aquí —anunció y no esperó respuesta de él para seguir hablando con la recién llegada. Segundos después la puerta de la oficina se abrió a las espaldas de la chica y ella se puso de pie enseguida.

Un señor moreno, de cabello ondulado y corto y que llevaba bigote poblado se acercó a ella y le sonrió cálidamente.

— Un gusto Rey, soy Lando Calrissian, y prefiero que me digas Lando. Soy el supervisor del Resistance y soy tu nuevo jefe—anunció ofreciéndole una mano.

— Es un gusto conocerlo —dijo ella, sonriente.

— No, Rey, no me hables de usted. Esa es la primera regla aquí.

— Es verdad, querida. A mi dime Leia. Me enferma un poco que me digan "señora Organa" o "señora" como si fuera una princesa o de la realeza. La verdad es que me gusta más pensar en que las personas me ven como algún tipo de "General" que guía a su equipo a la guerra.

— De acuerdo —asintió Rey.

— Bien, acompáñame, te mostraré tu lugar y te presentaré a nuestro equipo de redacción —Rey se volteó hasta Leia y le extendió la mano.

— Muchas gracias por esta oportunidad, Leia.

— Bienvenida al Daily News Resistance, Rey.

Las dos mujeres estrecharon las manos visiblemente contentas. Después Rey siguió a Lando que ya se había aproximado a la puerta.

— Bien, Rey, nosotros somos el equipo Rojo. Estamos entre los redactores principales del periódico. Nosotros estamos en este nivel, el cuarto, cerca de nuestra directora Leia, mi oficina es la de allá —le señaló una oficina que estaba al lado de la de Leia. Nosotros nos encargamos de cubrir las noticias principales. En los pisos dos y tres están los otros equipos que corresponden a secciones más pequeñas, como, anuncios, deportes, sociales, tecnología… ya sabes y la imprenta, porque si, imprimimos de forma personal nuestro periódico —Lando hablaba rápido y caminaba al mismo ritmo. Se detuvo en seco en los cubículos que había visto al entrar al piso y llamó la atención de todos con unos aplausos. Las cabezas que se habían estado asomando ahora se convirtieron en cuerpos que se habían puesto de pie en su lugar—. Buen día a todos, quiero presentarles a Rey Kenobi, que se une con nosotros a partir del día de hoy. Ella será la encargada de cubrir las notas locales junto contigo Finn.

— Buenos, día a todos —saludó Rey.

— Hola, Rey. Encantado. Soy Finn, me encargo de las noticias locales de Naboo.

— Poe Dameron, me encargo de las noticias nacionales.

— Mucho gusto, Rey. Soy Rose, la fotógrafa. Bienvenida.

— Bien, a los demás de los otros pisos los irás conociendo poco a poco, ya que estamos en constante comunicación. También tenemos unos cuantos becarios, pero ellos entran más tarde. Bueno, tu cubículo será el que está al lado de Finn, puedes poner lo que quieras ahí, excepto mascotas, televisiones, radios o más muebles de los que ya están. Como entiendo que eres nueva en la ciudad, voy a asignarte con Finn para que te vaya diciendo cómo trabajamos y colaborarás con él esta primera semana. Necesito que en las tardes salgas a darte una vuelta por todo Naboo y explores y conozcas lugares, para que después puedas buscar tu misma tus notas, me hagas las propuestas y yo te ayude a seleccionar ¿De acuerdo?

— De acuerdo, Lando. Muchas gracias.

— Bien. Equipo rojo, a trabajar.

Rey llegó hecha polvo a su casa. Se dejó caer en su cama y se tomó un momento para sopesar su experiencia del primer día. Había sido enriquecedor y así como Jannah le había dicho, todos se habían portado muy amables con ella. Había terminado por comer con Poe, Finn y Rose y los tres le habían caído muy bien. Se notaba que eran un buen equipo.

A la salida, se había subido al metro con Rose que vivía a dos estaciones de la suya. Instintivamente había buscado la presencia del joven de negro que había visto en la mañana, pero no se lo topó. Se sentía un poco tonta por pensar en él. No lo conocía, pero sus ojos habían llamado su atención. Rey sacudió la cabeza. Desde muy pequeña tenía la costumbre de inventarse cuentos acerca de las personas y esa vez le había dado por hacer lo mismo con el chico del metro. Y es que todos tenían algo que contar… y ella sin duda se preguntaba cuál sería su historia.

* * *

Era el segundo día en que se había encontrado a ese chico en el metro. Sus miradas se habían topado de nuevo brevemente. Rey suspiró. Odiaba ser tan imaginativa. Tenía trabajo y en vez de eso ahí estaba, comenzando a **construir** historias acerca de él sin poderlo sacar de su cabeza

Finn había salido de la redacción a hacer una entrevista a un empresario local y la había dejado revisando unas notas que iban a ser publicadas en el periódico del día siguiente, por lo cual, apremiaba que ella revisara si tenía algún error ortográfico o de sintaxis. Rey trató de concentrarse. Leyó la primera línea y se siguió de corrido el párrafo hasta que su mente volvió a jugarle una mala pasada, haciéndola recordar:

_Le había parecido que aquel chico le había regalado una media sonrisa cuando sus miradas se encontraron y él ocupó su lugar frente a ella. En la siguiente estación, subió una señora mayor y antes de que Rey pudiera pararse y ofrecerle su asiento, aquel misterioso chico del metro lo hizo. Se puso de pie y sin decirle nada a la señora se hizo a un lado y se paró quedando frente a Rey, esta vez tomando el tubular de en medio._

_Sus miradas volvieron a encontrarse y ella le sonrió y él se sonrojó o eso le pareció a ella. Parecía que se trataba de un buen chico. Era triste de admitir, pero ese tipo de gestos educados eran cada vez más escasos de presenciar. Rey dejó volar su imaginación e intuición de nuevo. Y le echó un vistazo rápido. Si sentado parecía que era larguirucho, de pie lo comprobaba a la perfección. Él miraba hacia su teléfono y ella aprovechó para escanearlo. Le parecía que estaba entre los veintiocho y los treinta. Le gustaba su cabello, que era negro, ondulado y abundante. Llevaba bigote y barba en el mentón y le parecía que le quedaba muy bien. Rey también se percató que tenía estilo para vestir, eso era un hecho. El look que le había visto un día antes le había gustado pero el de ese momento era un poco más casual y también le parecía que le sentaba de maravilla: llevaba una playera blanca de manga y encima un saco negro, pantalón de mezclilla negros y sneakers, junto con su bandolera de la que pudo divisar ahora que estaba más cerca de ella, colgaba un llavero de un ewok. La chica sonrió al notar ese detalle. Parecía que también le gustaban las caricaturas. ¿Sería un geek o un friki? Le parecía demasiado serio para eso, pero nunca se sabía y ella sentía que tenía buen ojo para adivinar ciertas cosas de la gente._

_El alto chico se agarraba con una mano del tubo y la otra colgaba a su costado. La curiosa reportera se fijó en sus dedos que eran largos y sus uñas pulcras y bien cortadas y también reparó en el dorso de su mano en donde resaltaban algunas venas quizás producto de la tensión o del ejercicio._

_Las estaciones avanzaron, hasta que la pantalla que colgaba del techo anunció el nombre de su parada y suspiró. Se sentía un poco tonta por volcar su atención en un desconocido y esperaba que él no hubiera sentido su mirada sobre él. Se pudo de pie y esta vez no lo miró directamente, pero de reojo sintió como él giraba su rostro mientras ella avanzaba._

— Oye, Rey —la voz alegre de Rose la sacó de sus pensamientos haciendo que pegara un brinco. La chica la miró un poco extrañada de haberla asustado—. Perdón, creo que estabas muy concentrada—. Iremos a comer ¿vienes? Iremos al lugar de ayer…

— Es que Finn me ha dejado que revise esto y…

— No te preocupes, acaba de mandarme mensaje, ya está allá guardándonos la mesa. Dice que cuando regresemos de comer puedes darle tus observaciones.

— De acuerdo —asintió ella mientras bloqueaba la pantalla de la computadora y tomaba su monedero en forma de Porg. Suspiró y se hizo una nota mental de dejar de fantasear con ese misterioso chico si no quería batir un record en ser corrida a los dos días después de haber sido contratada.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Radiante / Zamboni**

La alarma de su despertador le interrumpió el sueño de tajo. Ben deslizó el dedo en la pantalla del celular para cortar aquel ruido molesto y bufó. Se pasó la mano por la cara desperezándose y se puso de pie enseguida para prepararse para otro día más en el trabajo. Se metió a la ducha en donde el baño lo terminó por despertar y después, al salir se vistió con la muda que había dispuesto un día antes en la noche, en el armario: una camisa gris formal, pantalones de mezclilla negros y una corbata negra con sus acostumbrados zapatos del mismo color. Al chico le gustaba tener las cosas listas y no perder tiempo innecesario.

Se detuvo frente al espejo de su cuarto, se pasó las manos por el cabello y se lo acomodó. Echó un vistazo a su bigote y su barba y decidió que podía seguir llevándolo así unos cuantos días más y después se afeitaría. Su estómago rugió como de costumbre, pero como no quería perder el metro por hacerse el desayuno él mismo, se prometió pasar a comprar algo cerca del trabajo.

Ben tomó su bolsa bandolera del sillón de la sala y se la cruzó sobre el pecho para después ponerse su abrigo gris encima. El alto chico comprobó que llevaba las llaves de su casa y su locker en su bolsillo y entonces salió.

El colorido recorrido de flores y árboles que rodeaban las casas de sus vecinos y la suya lo recibió como todos los días mientras caminaba hacia la estación del metro.

Estaba por entrar cuando se paró en seco observando una escena: El flujo de personas que bajaban las escaleras y subían por ella llamó su atención y en su mente una imagen comenzó a armarse. Sin quitar los ojos de encima, buscó el cierre de su bandolera y sacó su canon. Se agachó un poco y contuvo la respiración como acostumbraba cada que tomaba una fotografía, para no afectar la composición. Disparó un par de veces y después se irguió y comprobó la pantalla de la cámara. Lo que había captado le fascinó y sabía que cuando la pasara a la computadora debía volverla al blanco y negro para que esa pieza tomara más fuerza de lo que ya tenía. Sin perder más tiempo, volvió a guardar la cámara y bajó al metro.

El transporte no tardó en llegar. Las puertas del vagón se abrieron siendo él y las demás personas que estaban ahí, los primeros en tomar el transporte ya que la estación Veruna era la primera de la línea Rosa. El chico sonrió al darse cuenta que nadie le había quitado su acostumbrado asiento que le daba una vista privilegiada y se desplomó en él. Desde hacía una semana había notado una presencia nueva en ese vagón. Una chica castaña con cabello ondulado hasta los hombros, mirada vibrante y con un sentido de la moda bastante elegante. El fotógrafo podía apostar a que era nueva, sino en la ciudad, quizás en el barrio porque él llevaba años trasladándose en esa línea y jamás la había visto y no era como que alguien como ella pasara inadvertida ante sus ojos.

La negrura de la estación los engulló momentáneamente hasta que el conductor encendió las luces para molestia de algunos pasajeros medio desvelados. Él seguía estoico en su lugar con la mirada perdida hacia sus pies. Cuando habían pasado quince minutos en ese asiento sus sentidos lo alertaron. Las puertas se abrieron de nuevo.

Ben esperó pacientemente. Ya conocía la estación donde ella se subía. La gente comenzó a entrar y ahí estaba ella con su **radiante** mirada. Si tan solo supiera que últimamente ocupaba sus pensamientos y madrugaba para podérsela encontrar... Si tan solo se atreviera a hablarle...

La jovencita se sentó al frente y a él casi se le van los ojos. Supuso que quizás tenía una junta o asistía a un evento especial porque llevaba el cabello relamido hacia atrás en un chongo bajo, los labios rojos al igual que su abrigo, un mono negro de escote en V y unos stilettos y se veía guapísima. Hubiera seguido admirándola, pero la mirada de ella lo alcanzó y se sintió descubierto así que volvió a clavar la vista en el suelo sucio del vagón. En aquellos breves viajes que compartían, los ojos de ambos se habían encontrado más veces de lo que le gustaría admitir. Si él se consideraba una persona observadora ella se lo llevaba de calle. La había visto mirarle las manos, la ropa, los zapatos, la bandolera, el cabello, la barba... aunque no le incomodaba. A decir verdad, se permitía fantasear con que aquellas miradas le daban pauta para acercarse a hablarle. Quizás era tonto, pero, que los ojos de ambos se posaran en el otro tan seguido debía significar algo ¿no? Eso creía él. La mayoría de los habitantes de Naboo vivían tan de prisa que ni siquiera tenían tiempo para dedicarle una mirada a nadie que no fuera su reloj o su celular. Y ellos, a una semana de empezarse a encontrar habían establecido una rutina de escrutinio del otro en silencio, desde la seguridad de sus asientos alejados. A lo más que había llegado Ben era a sonreírle de medio lado y cuando lo había hecho, había sucedido por inercia así que se paniqueó casi enseguida pensando en que estaba tomándose demasiadas libertades.

Ben volvió a mirarle el mono que usaba, inevitablemente una composición fotográfica se formaba en su mente de nuevo y moría por sacar la cámara y hacerle una sesión de fotos ahí mismo, pero se contuvo. Usualmente no pedía permiso cuando tomaba fotografías a las personas a menos que fuera algo demasiado cercano. Era malo para hablar y la gente era mala para detenerse a escuchar así que él se decía que disparar la cámara sin pedir permiso era la mejor opción. Además de que su rostro serio y su altura lo respaldaban y la gente parecía pensársela antes de reclamarle algo.

Nuevamente comenzó a intuir algo y se dio cuenta cuando el vagón comenzó a frenar que era la bajada de la chica misteriosa. Ella se quitó los audífonos y los guardó en su bolso y salió de su vista. Él la siguió por la ventana de la puerta hasta que la perdió en las escaleras de la estación Keren por que el metro se puso en movimiento de nuevo. Ben comenzó a recordar algunos nombres de negocios o corporativos de esa zona, pero era imposible, nunca sabría en qué trabajaba si no le preguntaba. El barrio de Keren albergaba editoriales, periódicos, clínicas, bancos... y un sinnúmero de empresas más en las que el sólo perfil físico de la chica encajaría. Estaba en ese análisis cuando el altavoz anunciaba su bajada en Pico Dee'ja.

El fotógrafo salió a la calle y giró a su derecha para caminar a la esquina en donde se hallaba el Boba Caffet. Lugar donde acostumbraba pedir su desayuno cuando no llevaba uno, cosa que se estaba convirtiendo en una costumbre. Entró y sacó su termo de la bandolera para que le sirvieran ahí el café y pidió un baguette de quesos para desayunar. Estaba esperando su pedido cuando Hux lo encontró.

— Kylo —le dijo mientras miraba el pizarrón frente a la barra, decidiendo que ordenar—. Hoy tenemos el reportaje de la chica patinadora. La cita es a las doce en la pista de hielo.

— Ya lo sé, revisé la agenda. Tengo una tira de caricaturas qué hacer primero y después te acompañaré a donde quieras.

— Bien —asintió el pelirrojo al momento en que llegaba la orden de Ben en una bolsa blanca de plástico.

— Te veré arriba —se despidió el reportero mientras comenzaba a pedir.

Ben salió del local y caminó la cuadra hasta la esquina. El lúgubre edificio de piedra del DASOC Times lo recibió con su ambiente frío por dentro. Ben atravesó la recepción y tomó el elevador tecleando el piso tres, mientras suspiraba. El día apenas iba a comenzar.

El alto chico era fotógrafo de aquel periódico y también se dedicaba a hacer tiras de caricaturas que regularmente apoyaban los reportajes locales acerca de la política o hacían sátira de algún acontecimiento, pero a decir verdad a él le gustaba más la fotografía en otro estilo.

Hacía como siete años que había llegado ahí por circunstancias no tan agradables de su vida. En un principio había sido contratado en ese periódico con la promesa de ocupar un puesto directivo y no sólo el del fotógrafo estelar, pero conforme el tiempo avanzó Ben, se dio cuenta de que no sucedería. Él quería experimentar cosas, conforme creció lo fue entendiendo y su visión artística se fue ampliando, pero aquel periódico lo usaba para los foto-reportajes y casi nada de lo que a él le interesaba hacer lo podía plasmar. Eso sí, no le gustaba ser engreído, pero el DASOC Times era muy reconocido por la gente gracias a las composiciones bastante diferentes en sus imágenes, el "toque Kylo" lo llamaba Hux. Ellos dos habían hecho una buena dupla. Al principio se habían detestado e incluso competido el uno con el otro por aquel puesto prometido, pero cuando se dieron cuenta de que ninguno iba a ascender a más, apostaron por la paz. El pelirrojo era reportero de las noticias nacionales de la ciudad y ambos estaban muy pegados porque Ben le acompañaba a casi todas sus entrevistas a hacerle las fotos.

— Ey, fotógrafo —la voz de Phasma saludó a Ben que llegaba a su cubículo. Ella era de su equipo junto con Hux y se dedicaba al igual que el pelirrojo a las noticias nacionales y locales. La rubia estaba sentada frente a su computadora y alzó la vista hacia él. Llevaba un vestido negro hasta las rodillas y unas botas con estoperoles.

— Me gusta tu vestido, es tan... tú—Phasma sonrió ampliamente ante el cumplido—. Y ¿ya llegó...? —comenzó el recién llegado a preguntar y su compañera le adivinó el rumbo.

— Ventress está en su oficina y el viejillo... aún no —Él asintió. Asajj Ventress era la supervisora del DASOC y por consecuente la jefa de todos ellos. Era una vieja bruja según la opinión de todos. Era estricta hasta llegar a ser algo tirana y su ceño siempre parecía delatar su nivel de amargura. A los tres les ponía los pelos de punta porque siempre era sigilosa y se acercaba a sus cubículos sin siquiera tocar, para comprobar por supuesto que estuvieran trabajando. No solía confiar mucho en ellos y les revisaba y criticaba hasta el mínimo detalle en los reportajes y las fotos en el caso de Ben. Aunque debían admitir que esa parte de ella era lo que mantenía a flote el periódico, aunque lo detestaban.

— ¿Y Bazine? —preguntó Ben asomándose al último cubículo de la fila en donde se sentaba la chica de los sociales.

— Retocándose el labial morado en el baño, ya sabes. ¿Y Hux?

— Abajo pidiendo el desayuno —Ben entró a su cubículo y dejó la bolsa de su desayuno en el escritorio y encendió la computadora. Se quitó el abrigo y lo colgó en el respaldo de su silla. Colgó la bandolera en un gancho que tenía en la pared y le sacó la memoria a la cámara casi relamiéndose las ganas de editar la foto y subirla a su blog, pero sabía que debía esperar a que todos estuvieran en sus lugares trabajando o se arriesgaba a que le descubrieran su refugio. Su blog era un espacio que no compartía con nadie en la vida real y sólo con personas en la red. Lo consideraba algo demasiado suyo, donde volcaba sus ideas, pensamientos, su fotografía. No era que le quisiera esconder a sus amigos eso, o más bien si, pero no porque no confiara en ellos o no los quisiera. Más bien era que había cosas que no podía expresar en voz alta aún. Siempre se prometía contarles, pero, tampoco tenía mucha confianza en sí mismo así que no se consideraba sumamente bueno en lo que hacía y por ello decidía guardarse eso para las personas detrás de los nicknames que le comentaban sus publicaciones.

Escuchó a Hux entrar directo a su cubículo y se asomó sobre el muro divisorio para dedicarle una mirada.

— Ahí viene ya —le anunció y él supo enseguida de quién se trataba. Ben miró del lado derecho al cubículo de Phasma—. Lástima por Bazine que no está en su lugar.

El timbre que emitía el elevador al abrirse se escuchó y los tres tomaron sus puestos. Ben agarró su ipad y prosiguió con la tira que había dejado incompleta la jornada anterior.

— Buenos días, señor—escuchó decir a Phasma. Ben se asomó un poco para darse cuenta de que el director Snoke se había detenido en su cubículo y parecía mirarla de arriba abajo. Él no le contestó y Ben cerró los ojos. Sabía que seguía su turno.

— Joven Kylo —lo llamó. Aquel era un apodo que usaba desde que había llegado a ese lugar. Phasma y Hux lo llamaban así también, pero era muy diferente escucharlo de su jefe, con aquella voz lúgubre. Sabía de sobra que no lo llamaba por su nombre real por viejas rencillas con su madre, aunque se lo agradecía, él tampoco solía usarlo—. Te he traído el Resistance para que lo hojees y evalúes tu propio trabajo. Parece que su fotógrafa va a superarte pronto y no puedo darme ese lujo —le había picado la herida y estaba surtiendo efecto. Quiso morderse la lengua pero una furia creciente se lo impidió.

— Con todo respeto, quiero recordarle que el DASOC recibió el Artur de oro a principios de año por la fotografía que...

— Silencio —bramó el hombre. Ben miró su semblante molesto. Su cara desfigurada por un accidente automovilístico nunca le dio miedo, pero sus ojos, clavados en él le incomodaban demasiado, aunque no iba a demostrárselo, pues eso era lo que buscaba—. Te he dicho que revises a la competencia y mucho cuidado, jovencito. Yo no soy Ventress que les deja pasar todo. Los tengo en la mira, a los cuatro.

— ¿A qué hora es la entrevista en la pista? —lanzó con su voz ronca hacia Hux.

— A las doce, señor. Estoy a cargo de la nota.

— No quiero errores, Armitage, ese reportaje es la cereza del pastel de la edición del viernes —le señaló—. ¿Y en dónde está Bazine?

— Pues... —comenzó el pelirrojo, pero fue interrumpido por la entrada de la antes mencionada, al piso.

— E-Estaba en el tocador, s-señor —habló con voz temblorosa.

— Deja de holgazanear —le lanzó y al igual que hizo con Phasma le largó una mirada de pies a cabeza—. Y deja de pintarte como un payaso —Bazine bajó la mirada y se metió a su cubículo a la vez que el viejo y calvo Snoke se giraba para seguir el camino hacia su oficina. Los cuatro se asomaron un poco y lo vieron caminar con dificultad. Llevaba ropa holgada como era su costumbre y todos coincidían que entre ese chaleco de lana y sus pantalones de vestir escondía su cuerpo en los huesos. A veces hacían apuestas para ver quién le atinaba al nombre de la enfermedad que lo estaba consumiendo pues su rostro cada vez se parecía más a una calavera que a un ser humano.

— No le hagas caso Bazine, a mí me gusta tu labial, combina con tu vestido morado... pero lo que sí creo es que deberías pintarte un poco menos las cejas, son bonitas al natural.

— Cállate, rubia —le lanzó la aludida. Bazine era algo difícil, no encajaba completamente con ellos, pero trataban de llevar la fiesta en paz con ella. Suficiente tenían con Snoke y Ventress como para añadir a la lista a la voluble chica de los sociales.

— Demonios —exclamó Ben al tiempo en que abría el periódico del Resistance del día—. Joder, que es buena, muy buena...

— ¿Qué? ¿Quién? —Hux se puso de pie y echó una mirada hacia la oficina de Snoke asegurándose que ya estuviera dentro y se pasó al lugar del fotógrafo. Se puso junto a él y ambos admiraron una fotografía del país de los lagos que estaba en el titular. Una toma desde abajo en un contra-picado hacía ver como si la cascada le fuera a caer en la cara al lector y era impresionante. Luego le seguía otra en plano general donde se apreciaba la inmensidad del lugar, la vegetación y la puesta de sol. Hux soltó un silbido.

— La he visto por la ciudad en algunos eventos y no tiene pinta de que fuera tan buena, pero lo es, en verdad lo es —dijo admirando las fotos.

— Hux no deberías andar juzgando a la gente por su apariencia.

— Tienes razón. Uno no pensaría que tu tuvieras sensibilidad para la cámara y mira, acá estas en el mismísimo _Dark Side Of the City Times._

— ¡Cállate! —Ben dobló el periódico y le pegó en la cabeza al pálido chico que salió de su lugar aguantándose la risa. Nadie dijo nada más y pronto Ben escuchó como todos comenzaban a teclear en sus computadoras y supo que su momento había llegado.

Empujó la tarjeta en la ranura de la computadora y esperó a que apareciera el icono del nuevo dispositivo. Un par de clics después ya había copiado la fotografía a una carpeta que ocupaba para eso y comenzó a editarla al blanco y negro. Iba a moverle las sombras y las luces, pero le gustó cómo había quedado así sin más.

Se fue al buscador y comenzó a escribir las primeras letras del blog. Cómo era de las páginas que más visitaba la dirección se completó enseguida.

El fondo negro de le dio la bienvenida y él se permitió sonreír al momento en que daba un clic al botón que le permitía hacer una nueva publicación.

* * *

Ben estaba sentado en las gradas de la pista de hielo. Le había hecho las fotos a Hux sentado con Ahsoka en los vestidores y había regresado a esperarlo mientras él aún entrevistaba a la reconocida patinadora de hielo de Naboo. Ese año iría a las Olimpiadas Espaciales y Snoke estaba muy interesado en que el DASOC tuviera la exclusiva, sobre cualquier revista o periódico de la ciudad. Como tenía un tiempecito de sobra, Ben se metió al blog y vio que la foto que había colgado en la mañana había recibido 200 likes en total desde que la había publicado. Cosa que lo hacía feliz. No se trataba del reconocimiento para él, no totalmente, porque no iba a negar que no lo hacía sentir bien que a la gente le gustara su trabajo, pero los comentarios que recibía lo alentaban mucho. Le gustaba intercambiar puntos de vista y discutir cosas de fotografía con otros usuarios. Se salió de su página y comenzó a revisar otros sitios de fotografía que seguía, de gente reconocida y eminencias en el ámbito, buscando algo de inspiración. De pronto su teléfono vibró y un icono de un globo que indicaba un mensaje nuevo, apareció al lado del iconito de señal.

Ben revisó su blog. Le había llegado un comentario. Sonrió y comenzó a teclearle una respuesta a "TheScavenger".

— La **zamboni** pulirá el hielo. Después entraremos a hacerle las fotos a la patinadora —anunció Hux.

Él asintió antes de enviar el comentario firmando como "Mattechnician"

— Por qué tienes esa cara, ¿eh? ¿Con quién te mensajeas? —le preguntó el joven tratando de asomarse a la pantalla del teléfono, pero el fotógrafo lo guardó enseguida.

— No te incumbe —Hux rodó los ojos.

— Sé más sociable, Kylo. Ábrete a las personas... —le dijo como en tono de reproche—. Iré con Ahsoka mientras se prepara para entrar. Te veré en diez minutos en la pista.

Hux se alejó y Ben aprovechó para sacar de nuevo el teléfono y releer el mensaje de su asidua usuaria:

" _TheScavenger" comento: Vaya pedazo de fotografía, Matt. Me encanta la forma en que has captado a la gente que sube y a la que baja las escaleras, es como una metáfora y el blanco y negro le sienta de maravilla. Mis respetos._

Él sonrió y releyó la respuesta que le había escrito, esperando no haber cometido algún error ortográfico.

" _Mattechnician" respondió: Gracias Scavenger. Me alegra que lo hayas notado porque eso fue lo que me movió a tomar esta fotografía. La dualidad de la gente que va y la que viene... como todo en la vida. Gracias por tus palabras, me alegran y me alegra que te guste mi trabajo._

Hacía diez años que se había abierto aquel sitio de fotografía y conforme había crecido había experimentado el cambio en sus estilos hasta irse perfilando a lo que le gustaba. No fue muy fácil hacerse fama, y en un inicio no subía muchas cosas, pero poco a poco fue tomándoselo enserio y la cosa creció sin darse cuenta. En la actualidad tenía varios lectores asiduos, pero nadie como TheScavenger que había llegado hacía como unos tres años al sitio y le seguía desde entonces comentando cada imagen que él subía y dándole su punto de vista. No tenían ninguna otra interacción más que en el blog, así que no conocían del otro más que los comentarios y análisis que intercambiaban en ese espacio. A veces fantaseaba con ponerle cara y otras tantas con su profesión. ¿Sería fotógrafa? ¿Sería una persona común y corriente alabándole? No sabía si algún día lo descubriría, pero le alegraba cruzar algunas frases con ella.

Ben vio que la Zamboni salía del área y que Ahsoka se acercaba a la entrada de la pista agarrándose con una mano del barandal y con la otra del cuello de Hux pues ya se había puesto los patines. Él dejó su bandolera en las gradas y sostuvo su cámara. Un cosquilleo le invadió la boca del estómago. Iba a hacer grandes fotos, lo sabía, lo necesitaba...

— Ahsoka, él es Kylo, nuestro fotógrafo —le dijo el reportero.

— Mucho gusto —ella le extendió la mano y Ben se la estrechó.

— Disculpa mi rudeza, pero voy a echarte un vistazo —le indicó sosteniéndose la barbilla con la mano derecha y mirándola por todos lados. Necesitaba analizarla para ver qué ángulos podía usar con ella.

— Estoy acostumbrada —dijo de lo más casual, dirigiéndose a Hux quién le sonrió. La chica de tez morena llevaba puesto un vestido de mangas y minifalda blancas de tela brillante. El corset era de líneas azules y blancas y sus patines eran blancos con agujetas azules y llevaba el cabello castaño suelto. Ben miró sus ojos azules y su nariz perfilada y sonrió. Tenía lo que necesitaba.

— Bien, Ahsoka, quiero que entres y hagas una parte de tu rutina, o lo que a ti se te ocurra. Yo estaré en medio del lugar para poder seguirte los giros.

— ¿No te vas a poner patines? Te vas a caer —le señaló los zapatos.

— Me caería más con los patines créeme, pero tengo una idea. Por favor, ve al centro te veré enseguida. Hux, acompáñame.

— ¿Qué intentas hacer? —le preguntó siguiéndole el paso hasta que se dio cuenta de que su compañero iba hacia la zamboni.

— Hoy te toca ser el conductor designado. Llévame al centro. Nos quedaremos ahí y bajaré al hielo a hacer las tomas. Es más seguro así, no quiero caer y destrozar a esta belleza —señaló su cámara y Hux se masajeó las sienes.

— Lo que tengo que hacer por ti... —suspiró y se trepó a la máquina mientras Kylo daba un salto y se encaramaba en la parte de atras.

* * *

Ahsoka hacía su danza alrededor de la maquina pulidora de hielo en donde Hux se había quedado sentado observando a Kylo disparar. El chico estaba más que concentrado detrás de ese aparato que parecía ser una extensión de sí mismo y Hux sólo escuchaba los clics en cada tanto. Sabía que no tardaría mucho. En realidad, necesitaban exagerado, cinco fotos para el periódico, pero sabía que las demás serían para la colección personal del callado chico. No lo culpaba, sabía de sobra que se sumergía en eso y aunque casi nunca le había compartido su trabajo, estaba al tanto de la existencia de su blog. Él y Phasma lo habían descubierto en una jornada de trabajo donde sin querer Kylo había dejado abierta su sesión con la página y ambos vieron su trabajo. Era increíblemente bueno, se notaba la pasión que le ponía. Ambos habían decidido callar por su bienestar físico, pero se alegraban de que su amigo tuviera un refugio en donde volcar esa soledad impuesta con la que aún trataba de luchar.

* * *

Ben revisaba las fotos que le había hecho a Ahsoka mientras iba de regreso en la camioneta del DASOC que Hux manejaba. Estaba satisfecho. Le encantaban. Sin querer, llegó a una en donde la chica se estaba quitando los patines después de la sesión y sin saber por qué le vinieron a la mente los stilettos de la chica del metro. Reprimió una risita nerviosa porque estaba con Hux y le haría preguntas. Movió la cabeza tratando de apartar el pensamiento, pero le fue imposible. La imaginaba posar para él, con aquel mono y sus labios rojos... sabía que serían unas fotos hermosas al igual que ella y se maldijo por ser tan tímido y anti social con la gente nueva.

Tal vez el pelirrojo de su amigo tenía razón y debía intentar abrirse a las personas. El problema es que no sabía cómo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y esta vez le ha tocado el turno a Ben y su historia dentro de este AU. Me he divertido mucho escribiendo todo este escenario, el trío al que pertenece, y el contexto de su vida. Espero que a ustedes les guste también y les parezca interesante. Mañana sábado y el domingo tendremos las nuevas palabras y ya veré que se me ocurre para seguir esta historia. Muchas gracias por leerme y por sus bellos comentarios que me hacen fangirlear con ustedes y me motivan a seguir escribiendo. Gracias infinitas!


	3. Capítulo 3

**Moler**

Los cuatro amigos del equipo rojo del Resistance se habían reunido a desayunar en el restaurante 3PO Bistro, que estaba en contra esquina de las instalaciones del periódico y platicaban amenamente de Rey. Como la chica aún seguía siendo la nueva, los dos reporteros y la fotógrafa se la pasaban preguntándole muchas cosas de su vida, para conocerla mejor y esa tarde no estaba siendo diferente:

— Y bien Rey, pasado este mes en el Resistance… ¿cómo te sientes? —le preguntó Rose mientras se llevaba a la boca el tenedor con la ensalada clavada. La aludida sonrió casi de inmediato sin poder ocultar su alegría.

— Muy bien, muy feliz a decir verdad. Todos son realmente como una familia, el ambiente es muy acogedor. Leia y Lando son estrictos, pero han sido muy buenos conmigo en darme la oportunidad y ustedes han sido muy amables conmigo también y me caen de maravilla, espero que yo también les caiga bien —contestó la chica.

— Pero claro que sí, Rey. Eres genial ¿cómo no nos ibas a caer bien? —exclamó Rose con cara de ternura.

— La verdad es que me alegra que te hayas sumado al equipo. Te has desenvuelto bastante bien y creo que todos estamos bastante emocionados por tu primera entrevista a un pez gordo —opinó Finn mientras le dio un sorbo a su limonada y luego le sonrió.

— Te tengo envidia chica… mira que entrevistar a la mismísima Zorii Bliss… —soltó Poe, suspirando y reclinándose en el asiento.

— ¿Es como tu crush o algo así? —le preguntó Rey inclinándose un poco hacia el chico que tenía de frente.

— Fue mi compañera en la preparatoria y desde entonces supe que se volvería modelo… aunque no esperaba que también activista. No m sorprende, siempre fue muy aguerrida…

— Pero no has contestado su pregunta, Dameron —lo molestó Finn dándole un golpe en las costillas con el codo. Rey aguardó, muerta de la curiosidad.

— Pues… si se podría decir que es mi crush pero no porque sea modelo ahora… digamos que íbamos a ser novios.

— ¿Pero…? —se metió Rose, queriendo provocar la respuesta. A Rey le dio la impresión de que la fotógrafa ya sabía la historia, pero quería presionar un poco a Poe para que se lo contara a ella.

— Pero un cazatalentos la encontró durante las vacaciones de verano y no la volví a ver. Nuestra historia está inconclusa y es por eso que envidio a Rey —admitió él jugando con una servilleta en las manos—. ¿Se imaginan? Verme entrar por esa puerta y que sea yo el que le haga la entrevista y eso sea el detonante a un reencuentro que derive en una relación hermosa…

Rey, Rose y Finn se echaron a reír ante la descripción tan puntual que se acababa de aventar su amigo.

— Poe, ves demasiadas novelas… —se carcajeó Rose.

— ¿Es que ustedes no tienen a alguien que les guste? Digo, ya que nos vamos a burlar los unos de los otros, cuéntenme por favor. A ver, Finn ¿Cómo va el asunto con Jannah?

— ¿Sales con Jannah? —Rey mordió un bollo de pan y no pudo evitar abrir los ojos. La recepcionista le caía muy bien y se asombraba de saber que ella y Finn que también era de su agrado, tenían algo.

— Bueno… hemos salido, pero aun no me animo a dar el paso…

— Eres un tonto. Se te va a ir ya te dije. Tú sabrás. Tu turno Rose —señaló el reportero a Rose.

— Bueno… hay alguien… pero… es que sólo me gusta y además lo he visto de lejos

— ¿Lo conocemos? —Poe que estaba partiendo su pedazo de carne alzó la vista para mirar a su amiga.

— No… no lo creo. Lo siento, es sólo asunto de vista. Lamento que mi vida se aburrida —se encogió de hombros.

— Eso es mentira, Rose, eres fotógrafa y sabemos perfectamente que sus vidas nunca son aburridas —le acusó Finn con los ojos entrecerrados—- ¿Qué hay de ti, Rey? ¿Tienes novio? ¿Un novio guapo?

La castaña se la pensó un poco mientras masticaba la lasaña que se había pedido, sopesando su respuesta. Instintivamente le vino a la cabeza el rostro del chico que hacía un mes había comenzado a ver en el metro, ese al que miraba y que la miraba pero que ninguno había dado el paso para un acercamiento y después pensó en Matt, el chico del Naberrie, el blog de fotografía que seguía desde hacía tres años y al que admiraba mucho por su sensibilidad en las fotos y los pensamientos que a veces posteaba. Se sintió un poco tonta ante las dos opciones, porque no conocía a ninguno. Aunque si se trataba de comparar Matt llevaba la delantera bastante. No sabía ni su edad mucho menos tenía idea de cómo sería su rostro, pero… aunque extraño de admitir, le gustaba mucho sus pláticas en comentarios.

— Te la estás pensando mucho, reportera… —lanzó Poe, examinando su mirada.

— Es sólo que… bueno no hay exactamente alguien… —ella suspiró. Rose, Finn y Poe dejaron sus cubiertos y le prestaron toda su atención—. Va a sonar tonto pero, lo más cercano que tengo a una interacción con alguien es con un chico de un blog de fotografía que sigo hace tres años. Me gustan sus fotos y lo que pone en ellas… pero no lo conozco.

— Así que tienes un crush virtual —Poe se echó una carcajada—. Me has ganado a mi con mi crush de la preparatoria, Rey.

— ¿De qué blog es? A lo mejor lo conozco —la miró Rose a su lado.

— Se llama Naberrie… —su amiga se la pensó un momento y asintió.

— Lo sigo, pero no sé quién es, lo siento Rey.

— Ah no hay problema, es sólo que admiro su trabajo y me gusta platicar con él en la caja de comentarios.

— ¿No han hablado ni por chat? —le preguntó Finn secándose los labios.

— No —admitió Rey que empezaba a sentir incómoda por haber hablado acerca de Matt.

— Pues ya va siendo hora. ¿Qué tal que es un viejito decrépito? —se burló Poe — imagínate que fuera siendo el mismísimo Snoke —Rose casi escupe su agua.

— ¡POE! —gritaron al unísono Finn y Rose.

— ¿Quién es Snoke? —preguntó Rey consternada.

— El temible, desfigurado y prepotente director del Dark Side of the City… —contestó él.

— El DASOC para que entiendas … —añadió Rose.

— El periódico rival —puntualizó Finn.

— Vaya, qué nombre tan largo y extraño —dijo Rey, pensando en ello.

— Lo que pasa es que ese periódico fue fundado hace muchos, muchos años y realmente empezó siendo un periódico amarillista, que se dedicaba a calumniar gente, sacar noticias falsas, etc…

— Como mi antiguo trabajo en Jakku —dijo Rey recordando las notas que solía escribir y por las cuales le pagan una miseria.

— Oigan, ya es hora de regresar a la realidad —anunció Rose mirando su reloj—. Tengo una sesión de fotos en el viñedo de Hiram, así que debo darme prisa.

— Se acabó la magia —suspiró Finn mientras Poe alzaba la mano y le hacía un ademán al mesero que los había estado atendiendo les diera la cuenta.

* * *

Rey se quedó pensando un poco cuando volvió a su cubículo acerca de la plática con sus amigos. Seguía sintiéndose tonta por haber hablado de Matt y agradecía no haber dicho ni su nombre, aunque, no estaba segura de que realmente se llamara así. Ella se había puesto The Scavenger, gracias a un viejo juego de mesa que tenía en casa, propiedad de su padre Obi. Era una especie de serpientes y escaleras, pero con unas figuras de plástico que fungían en representación de los jugadores. Los personajes eran de una serie de televisión que pasaban cuando el viejo Kenobi había sido un niño. Ella siempre elegía a la Chatarrera, una chica de carácter, fuerte, valiente y algo atrabancada según las palabras de su padre. Él en cambio siempre escogía al caballero Jedi, porque decía que encajaba con su personalidad. Así que si aquel hombre detrás de las fotografías que tanto la asombraban no se llamaba Matt no iba a culparlo.

La chica se mordió las uñas, pensando en él. ¿Y si, si era un viejito? ¿y si era un joven? ¿Y si estaba casado? ¿Y si era un depravado? Rey se llevó las manos a la cara, reprochándose por tener una mente tan imaginativa y aventurera. Estaba pensando en cosas de más y tenía trabajo.

— Su café, señorita —la interrumpió Finn mientras le dejaba la taza en el escritorio

— Gracias, reportero —dijo Rey con una sonrisa y viendo a su compañero que se iba a su lugar, frente al de ella. El olor le inundó la nariz y pareció distraerla.

Rey le dio un sorbo a su taza de café acabado de **moler** y comenzó a redactar su última entrevista. Una notificación en la pantalla la hizo sonreír. Vaciló un poco y tomó aire. Le dejó su respectivo review en la fotografía que había subido y después agregó: Matt, ¿de dónde eres?

Se quedó ahí, mirando el teléfono por unos cuantos segundos arrepintiéndose un poco por lo que acababa de hacer, pero no se había resistido. Sus compañeros habían sembrado la duda y ella había mordido el anzuelo. Después de tres años de seguir ese sitio web, necesitaba saber de Matt y quizás ponerle una cara y claro, salir de dudas que ahora llenaban su mente.

Su sorpresa fue mayor cuando su teléfono volvió a sonar y abrió el mensaje:

_"Mattechnician" respondió: Hola. Estoy un poco ocupado en este momento. ¿Te gustaría hablar de forma un poco más personal por correo? Disculpa mi rudeza, me sigues desde hace años y no he reparado en preguntártelo, pero me alegra que lo hagas. Si tu respuesta es sí, por favor escríbeme más tarde a_ _KRPhotographer/@huttmail.com_

Rey se quedó embobada al ver la dirección de correo y no pudo evitar sentir alegría. Así de fácil había sido ¿Por qué no lo había preguntado antes?

Estaba saboreando su victoria cuando Lando se asomó en su lugar.

— Jefe —dijo ella dando un brinquito.

— Rey, Leia quiere verte en su oficina, me pidió que te avisara. Tranquila, no pasa nada… aún —soltó el moreno con una sonrisa juguetona mientras Rey sentía que se le iba el alma del cuerpo. Se levantó y caminó hacia el fondo donde estaba la oficina de la directora y tragó saliva. ¿Había hecho algo malo? ¿Se arrepentirían de haberla contratado? ¿La iban a despedir?

Tocó la puerta mientras sentía el corazón desbocado. La voz de Leia le indicó que pasara y ella entró tomando aire.

* * *

Rose se alejaba del viñedo de Hiram cruzando la entrada de terracería. Debía caminar hacia la carretera para tomar el autobús, que a su vez la dejaría en el centro de Naboo para tomar el metro hasta el Resistance. Eran las 2:15 pm, ya tenía hambre y el sol la estaba tostando pese a llevar sombrero. Se había puesto unas botas todo terreno, unos pantalones de mezclilla y una blusa blanca sencilla, que le había garantizado comodidad durante la sesión de fotos que acababa de hacer. Ella y Poe estaban trabajando en un foto-reportaje del lugar que cumplía 80 años, sin embargo su amigo reportero había ido a hacer la entrevista a los dueños días antes y ella ahora se había encargado de las fotos para el acompañamiento. Lamentaba que nadie la hubiera acompañado porque así no tenía un transporte de la empresa a disposición para llegar más rápido. Le pagaban viáticos eso sí, pero el calor la estaba matando.

— ¡Ey! ¡Espera! ¡Oye! —alguien detrás de ella le gritaba. Rose se volteó y vio que un chico corría hacia ella. Conforme se fue acercando distinguió su cabello rojo bajo un sombrero de paja. Llevaba una camisa de cuadros y short con botas similares a las de ella. Rose, tragó saliva, dándose cuenta enseguida de quién se trataba cuando lo tuvo enfrente.

— ¡Uff! ¡Vaya! Sí que caminas rápido —exclamó el chico apoyando las manos en sus rodillas, tratando de recuperar el aliento—. Te vi desde hace rato ahí adentro, pero estaba terminando mi entrevista…

— ¿Y tú… eres? —le preguntó Rose queriendo parecer indiferente e incluso hizo una mueca indicando incomodidad. Claro que sabía quién era. Era el reportero del DASOC que solía encontrarse a lo lejos en varios eventos, ese que le había llamado la atención en más de una vez, pero no sabía su nombre, así que había hecho esa pregunta a ese propósito.

— Soy Hux —le tendió la mano—. Y yo sé que si mis jefes me vieran contigo podrían correrme, pero no quería dejar pasar la oportunidad de decirte que me gusta mucho tu trabajo, aunque seas de la competencia —le sonrió y ella enseguida se relajó y sonrió con timidez. Si no hubiera estado lo suficientemente roja gracias al calor que sentía, seguramente Hux la hubiera visto ponerse como tomate y se hubiera evidenciado.

— Mucho gusto, soy…

— Rose, lo sé, es que… sigo tu trabajo…

— Vaya, pues gracias. ¿Has venido con tu fotógrafo?

— No, él vino más temprano, teníamos agenda llena, entonces —hizo unos ademanes con las manos como tratándose de explicar—, ya sabes.

— Si, a mí me tocó venir sola hoy y bueno… ya debo regresar a las instalaciones…

— ¿Puedo… acompañarte? —se aventuró Hux y enseguida vio el respingo que pegó ella—. E-Es decir, vamos por el mismo rumbo, el DASOC queda a una estación del Resistance… podríamos bueno… si no te molesta… —comenzó a balbucear cuando vio la sonrisa de la chica y se quedó callado, admirándola.

— Bueno Hux, espero que estés preparado para que, si alguien nos encuentra, nos corran a los dos.

— No lo estoy, pero, podríamos decir que estábamos espiando a la competencia —le guiñó un ojo y ambos retomaron el paso hasta la carretera.

* * *

— Si, si, estaré ahí en cuanto… Han… si lo recuerdo ¿cómo se me iba a olvidar nuestro aniversario? Te veré más tarde tengo que… Han, amor… si, yo también.

Rey parpadeó al ver la cara sonrojada de Leia que colgaba el teléfono de su oficina.

— Yo… disculpe, no quería entrometerme —se disculpó la chica, apenada.

— No, Rey, no te disculpes. Yo te hice pasar mientras aún estaba en el teléfono. Es que bueno… cómo pudiste escuchar es mi aniversario de bodas y mi esposo… es un poco impaciente, me ha pedido que llegue a casa temprano.

— Vaya, pues felicidades a los dos —concedió Rey sonriendo sin poder evitarlo. Era una fan empedernida de las historias de amor.

— Gracias. No ha sido fácil, pero, ha habido muchos buenos momentos… a veces me vuelve loca por su forma de ser, pero, odio dejarlo cada mañana y verlo hasta tarde, por mi trabajo.

— Él ¿de qué trabaja?

— Dirige el Halcón Milenario. Es una empresa de autopartes y tiene su taller. Ama reparar todo tipo de vehículos.

— Wow… —soltó imaginándose cuán diferentes eran los ámbitos en los que se desenvolvía aquella pareja—. Y ¿tienen hijos? —Rey casi se arrepiente de la pregunta que acababa de hacer pues vio como un velo de tristeza apareció en los ojos de Leia—. Oh, disculpe mi imprudencia, estoy acostumbrada a hacer demasiadas preguntas, lo lamento.

— Y yo estoy acostumbrada a contestarlas, no te preocupes —la directora suspiró—. Tenemos uno, pero él… bueno hace años no lo vemos, estamos algo distanciados… estuvo aquí trabajando, cuando acabó su carrera, pero no era feliz con lo que hacía. Siempre quiso dedicarse a la fotografía, pero me siguió los pasos porque lo presioné, ahora lo sé y lo admito. Fue lo que lo alejó de mí y de su padre. Yo quería que dirigiera este lugar, al final esto es el legado que nos dejó su abuelo a mí y a mi hermano. Pero, Luke no lo quiso tampoco así que me lo quedé yo y esperaba que se siguiera la línea familiar con Ben.

— ¿Tiene un hermano? —Leia sonrió.

— Un hermano gemelo. Luke Skywalker —Rey abrió la boca en un perfecto círculo, asombrada.

— ¿El escritor?

— Vaya, sigue siendo famoso entonces… —soltó Leia con una risita.

— En la escuela leí sus libros, pero el que más me impresionó fue el de "La Senda", ese asunto de la fuerza y los vínculos… me voló la cabeza —admitió sin tapujos.

— Ese fue su libro más famoso y me alegra saber que tiene una fan acérrima dentro de las filas del Resistance. Luke lleva años recluido en algún lugar de esta galaxia. No estoy segura donde, los escritores son extraños y él quiso aislarse… lo extraño y espero volverlo a ver pronto. No quisiera morirme sin haber arreglado algunas cosas con él.

— No diga eso… espero que pronto puedan verse y lamento también haber tocado temas tan personales, estoy segura de que no me llamó a su oficina por esto —la directora rio detrás de su escritorio. Rey se relajó un poco debido a la charla previa. Miraba a Leia, tan elegante con su chongo alto, su chaqueta azul y las perlas en su cuello y no podía imaginar cuántas cosas no había enfrentado y aún así, era amable y comprensiva con sus trabajadores.

— Siempre es bueno conocer un poco acerca de tus superiores. Nos hace más humanos. A veces aquí me miran como alguien inalcanzable, pero, ha sido un camino a base de errores y victorias, soy tan humana como ustedes y alguna vez estuve en su lugar. Pero, como bien dices no te mande a llamar para contarte la triste historia de Leia Organa. Quiero platicar un poco contigo acerca de la entrevista que harás este viernes, me gustaría revisar el guion de preguntas que tienes en mente ¿Lo tienes anotado? —Rey soltó el aire cuando supo de lo que se trataba esa pequeña reunión.

— Lo tengo en el teléfono, ya te lo paso por el chat.

— De acuerdo —asintió Leia con una sonrisa. Estaba contenta con Rey, era una buena chica y muy trabajadora. Su prueba de fuego apenas venía, pero confiaba en que daría lo mejor para el Resistance.

* * *

Rey estaba frente a la computadora y se mordía las uñas. Miraba su teléfono y en él la dirección de correo que Matt le había dado, horas antes. ¿Sería prudente? ¿En verdad necesitaba saber quién era? La respuesta era sí. Se comía de curiosidad. Poe, Finn y Rose la habían alentado de camino a casa a que se atreviera a hacerlo y que después les contara los pormenores.

La reportera se echó hacia atrás en su asiento dejando caer su peso sobre su columna vertebral mientras ésta tronaba. Movió los brazos flexionándolos y luego extendiéndolos unas cuantas veces buscando relajarse y entonces tomó el teléfono decidida y entró a la bandeja de su correo. Agregó la dirección que Matt le había dado y después de que la pantalla comenzara a cargar vio el ícono de su avatar que eran un Ewok y notó un circulito verde al lado de este que le indicaba estaba en línea. Ella pegó un brinco. Desde el huttmail podía utilizar el chat para comunicarse con él y le parecía algo un poco más seguro que haberle pedido el teléfono. Aún no estaba muy segura de dar ese paso con aquel desconocido.

Dio clic al iconó y aspiró lo más que pudo de aire. Estaba comenzando a escribir cuando tres puntos suspensivos aparecieron en la pantallita, indicándole que él estaba escribiendo al mismo tiempo. Rey se detuvo, nerviosa.

_KRPhotographer: ¿Scavenger? ¿Eres tú?_

Rey casi se abalanza al teclado a escribir la respuesta. Notó su nerviosismo en la presión excesiva que le estaba poniendo a cada una de las letras.

_RKen-Obi: Hola Matt. ¿Qué tal? Te gustan los Ewoks por lo que veo._

_KRPhotographer: Y a ti los Porgs. Veo que son bastante populares, a pesar de ser de un programa para niños._

_RKen-Obi: ¿Me estás diciendo niña?_

_KRPhotographer: No, vaya… ha sonado de esa forma, lo siento. Aunque, nada me garantiza que no seas una niña de quince años._

Rey sonrió. Ahí estaba la oportunidad. Parecía que él también estaba interesado en saber su edad.

_RKen-Obi: Pues a mí nada me garantiza que no seas un señor._

KRPhotographer: No lo soy. Tengo 32… ¿Y tú?

_RKen-Obi: 25_

_KRPhotographer: Entonces si soy todo un señor, ja, ja._

_RKen-Obi: Más o menos. ¿Matt es tu nombre real?_

_KRPhotographer: No, no lo es. Supongo que Scavenger tampoco es el tuyo…_

_RKen-Obi: No, tampoco. Estamos a mano._

_KRPhotographer: Identidades…_

_RKen-Obi: Si, justo eso. Algún día te diré mi nombre, si pasas los filtros._

_KRPhotographer: ¿Qué filtros? ¿Crees que soy un pervertido o algo así?_

_RKen-Obi: No lo sé, pero por tus fotografías no lo pareces. Admiro mucho lo que haces, aprovechando la plática, te lo tengo que decir._

_KRPhotographer: Siempre lo dices, en todas las fotos. Gracias… de verdad._

_RKen-Obi: y bueno entonces ¿me dirás de dónde eres?_

_KRPhotographer: ¿Me lo dirás tú?_

_RKen-Obi: Soy de Jakku._

_KRPhotographer: Vaya… ¿Me lees desde ahí? No te ofendas, pero pensé que no había señal en ese lugar. Yo soy de Chandrila._

_RKen-Obi: Ja, ja… buena esa. Sé lo que se piensa de Jakku, es un pueblo bastante pequeño y alejado, pero si hay señal._

_KRPhotographer: Me imagino, sino no podríamos tener esta conversación._

_RKen-Obi: Bueno, no exactamente. Me he mudado. Ahora vivo en…_

_KRPhotographer: ¿en…?_

_RKen-Obi: …_

_KRPhotographer: Bien, no es obligatorio que me lo digas._

_RKen-Obi: Me he mudado a Naboo hace un mes._

_KRPhotographer: Yo vivo en Naboo, también._

_RKen-Obi: ¿De verdad?_

_KRPhotographer: Si._

_RKen-Obi: Vaya… qué descubrimiento._

Rey estuvo tentada en continuar indagando sobre el paradero de aquel fotógrafo. La posibilidad de conocerlo y descubrir quién era la persona detrás de tanta sensibilidad en las fotos y en las letras la llamaba. Pero su alarma de cautela se encendió rápidamente. Era demasiado pronto y aunque le emocionaba la idea, no quería caer tan pronto en la trampa. Aún no lo conocía bien, y era su primera plática en un espacio más privado, así que decidió bajar la velocidad. Si iban a conocerse lo harían, pero primero debían conocerse un poco más por ese medio.

_KRPhotographer: Es una sorpresa. ¿Quién diría que una de mis mayores seguidoras por años se mudaría a la misma ciudad en donde vivo? Esto se llama suerte, supongo._

_RKen-Obi: No tan rápido trotacielos… mejor háblame un poco más de tu fotografía._

_KRPhotographer: ¿Exactamente qué quieres saber?_

_RKen-Obi: Lo que quieras contarme._

Una sonrisa boba apareció en el rostro de Ben que tecleaba ni bien leía la respuesta de la chica. Sentía que, si se tardaba, ella podría irse en cualquier momento o se arrepentiría de hablar con un extraño como él. Se sintió un poco culpable, porque mediante una pantalla no parecía tan tímido como lo era en la vida real, pero se alentó pensando en que debía comenzar por algo, y aunque fuera así, detrás de un avatar de un Ewok y un nickname compuesto por siglas, quería intentarlo porque tenía una corazonada, algo que no sabía cómo explicar pero que lo invitaba a querer saber de ella que había estado presente en su vida hacía tanto tiempo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh si, mis musas danzan al rededor de mi cabeza y me han inspirado desde ayer a la 1 am hasta hoy y no me han dejado en paz hasta que pude plasmar esto. Qué feliz me siento, amo escribir y amo que (según yo) esto esté funcionando.
> 
> Se me olvidaba decir que los nombres de las líneas y de varios lugares plasmados en este fic son lugares que existen en Naboo ;)
> 
> Espero les esté gustando este rollo extraño, a mi me está encantando escribir y hacía tiempo no sentía esta cosquillita en el pecho de comenzar un nuevo proyecto. Gracias infinitas por acompañarme en esta aventura, hoy ha sido un grandioso día! Les mando abrazotes! Gracias por leer y sus comentarios bellos!


	4. Capítulo 4

**Maravilla**

Disparaba la cámara mientras ella cambiada de pose ante su lente. Kylo no podía evitar pensar que la castaña era una **maravilla** de mujer y que la tenía ahí, posando para él. De pronto, ella se le acercó seductora, poniéndolo nervioso.

— ¿Ahora si me dirás tu nombre? —le preguntó.

Ella se acercó a su oído y justo cuando Ben sintió su aliento contra su piel a punto de pronunciar su nombre, la alarma del teléfono lo hizo abrir los ojos.

Él resopló, frustrado. Había soñado a la chica del metro. Era ella, posando para él con una actitud desinhibida, pero el sueño era raro porque mientras la veía y sabía que era ella, pensaba en "Scavenger". Le había puesto rostro y cuerpo a esa chica que lo seguía en su blog utilizando a la chica del metro. Cuando había preguntado por su nombre, no supo si quería saber el de la chica del metro o el de scavenger…

El fotógrafo se llevó las manos a la cabeza y luego se frotó las sienes. Quizás quería saber el nombre de las dos, pero si no hacía nada nunca se iba a enterar. Por lo menos con Scavenger ya había dado el paso, ahora le faltaba con su acompañante del transporte. Era extraño, porque estaba interesado en ambas. A una la conocía de vista y el misterio que le evocaba lo prendaba de sus ojos, sus labios delgados y su cabello ondulado cayendo sobre sus hombros. A la otra chica no la había visto nunca, pero la conocía a través de sus palabras y no podía evitar sentirse emocionado cuando intercambiaban palabras por medio de la red. Se sentía un poco tonto en ambas situaciones porque no se atrevía a dar el paso con ellas.

Sin querer las palabras de Hux llegaron a su cabeza. Odiaba cuando el pelirrojo tenía razón. Debía abrirse y mucho más que eso, debía atreverse. A veces por eso le gustaba tener apodos o nicknames en el caso de las redes virtuales. Aquello era como si se metiera en un papel, que conservaba su esencia porque en realidad no actuaba, era él, pero estar detrás de ello, sin tener que mostrar realmente su rostro le confería seguridad, aunque sabía que no era lo mejor. Ben suspiró. Lo haría, le hablaría y conseguiría cruzar algunas palabras con ella. Con la promesa y el corazón rebosante se metió a la ducha, listo para prepararse para ese encuentro.

* * *

Rey subió al vagón cuando las puertas se abrieron. Instintivamente su mirada se fue a los asientos del frente, buscando al chico de siempre y se llevó una sorpresa al darse cuenta de que no estaba ahí. La decepción la invadió y cuando estaba girándose para tomar su lugar su sorpresa fue mayor al descubrir que él estaba sentado al lado de donde ella solía hacerlo. Su bandolera estaba instalada en el asiento de al lado. Sus miradas se encontraron, él quitó su bandolera para que ella pudiera tomar asiento. Rey tragó saliva y se puso nerviosa. Estaba por dar el paso para llegar ahí cuando un grito la sobresaltó.

— ¡Ey, esperen! ¡Voy a bajar! —un chico que llevaba gorra y que venía corriendo en dirección hacia la puerta le pasó tan cerca que golpeó su hombro e hizo que se tambaleara hacia atrás al mismo tiempo en que las puertas se cerraban y el metro se ponía en marcha. Rey sintió que la inminente caída se avecinaba y pudo imaginarse que iba a caer en las piernas de los demás pasajeros o al suelo cuando una mano la tomó por la espalda.

Rey parpadeó viendo el rostro del chico a centímetros del suyo, inclinado, salvándola del resbalón.

— ¿Estás bien? ¿Te lastimó? —Su voz ronca y profunda se hizo presente y a ella le saltó el corazón. No hubiera imaginado que su voz sonara de esa forma tan… seductora sin que se lo propusiera. Sus ojos, que ahora ella podía distinguir perfectamente eran color avellana, le escudriñaban el rostro y por un momento se posaron en sus labios. Ella tampoco pudo evitar mirarle las cejas que estaba levemente juntas dándole una expresión preocupada. Su nariz era larga y elegante y su rostro estaba bañado por lindos lunares cafés que se extendían por su cuello y se perdían seguramente debajo de ese suéter negro que portaba.

— Si… yo… sólo me golpeó el hombro, pero no fue nada. G-Gracias.

Él la ayudó a enderezarse y le señaló el asiento libre. Ella asintió ante la invitación y los dos se sentaron al mismo tiempo. Ninguno dijo nada, miraban al frente, sopesando la situación. Estuvieron así unos minutos cuando el vagón se detuvo en una estación que no era de ninguno de los dos y fue cuando ambos hablaron:

— Soy… —dijeron al mismo tiempo extendiendo la mano al otro. Se miraron y una sonrisa apareció en los dos.

— Tu primero, por favor —le pidió el chico.

— Soy Rey… ¿puedo saber el nombre de mi salvador? —preguntó ella. Él estuvo tentado por unos segundos a decirle su apodo. En realidad nunca usaba su nombre pero fue instintivo y sin saber por qué, pronunció:

— Soy Ben —se estrecharon la mano—. Mucho gusto.

— Igualmente —asintió ella con una sonrisa que heló al fotógrafo. Volvieron a quedarse callados por un momento. Era algo incómodo porque se veían todos los días en esos asientos y era la primera vez que se animaban a platicar.

— ¿Trabajas por aquí? —se aventuró a decir Ben y vio la indecisión en los ojos de ella—. Bueno, de un tiempo acá te he visto tomar esta ruta y yo llevo mucho tiempo viajando en ella, no te… —él se quedó callado dándose cuenta de que estaba admitiendo directamente que la había estado observando y sintió como sus orejas comenzaban a calentarse. Sabía lo que venía, se iba a sonrojar. Para su sorpresa ella se sonrojó también. Las pecas que le cruzaban las mejillas y el puente de la nariz resaltaron ante el rubor de ella.

— Si, mi trabajo está en Keren… ¿Y el tuyo?

— En pico Dee'ja, una estación después.

— Ohh, ya veo… ¿Eres oficinista? —él soltó una leve risita—. Es que me da esa leve impresión por tu ropa… —Rey se mordió la lengua. Ya estaban a mano, si él había casi casi admitido que la miraba ella le estaba confirmando que también.

— No completamente, pero, creo que si encajaría un poco en esa descripción. Soy dibujante y a veces fotógrafo —contestó como en broma. Tu… ¿trabajas en un banco…? Es que me da esa leve impresión por tu ropa —dijo imitándola.

— No, definitivamente el asunto con los números no es lo mío. Soy actriz —Rey esperó su carcajada, pero al contrario se encontró con una cara de asombro.

— Wow —en su mente tenía sentido. Era hermosa.

— No, no es verdad no soy actriz. Perdona. En realidad, trabajo de… —el anuncio de la parada que se avecinaba en la estación Keren interrumpió la respuesta de Rey. Ambos se miraron sabiendo que era hora de despedirse.

— Bueno, supongo que, eso quiere decir que nos veremos mañana… Ha sido un gusto, espero que tengas un lindo día en tu trabajo —le dijo Ben con una media sonrisa.

— El gusto ha sido mío Ben. Que la fuerza te acompañe —pronunció ella y le guiño el ojo. El joven se sobresaltó al escuchar la frase de unos de los libros más famosos de su tío Luke siendo pronunciado por la voz de Rey. La nostalgia se apoderó un poco de él. Hacía años que no lo veía, ni a sus padres. El enojo que sentía hacía mucho se había esfumado, pero no sabía cómo volver a ponerse en contacto. Suspiró.

— _Un pasó a la vez_ —se recordó, dejando que el sentimiento de alegría y victoria hacia sí mismo le inundara el cuerpo, había dado un paso grande con ella hoy, por lo menos ya sabía su nombre… estaba seguro que al día siguiente averiguaría en qué trabajaba y después quizás podría a atreverse a invitarla a tomar una café.

* * *

Ben salió a la avenida principal de pico Dee'ja cuando su teléfono comenzó a sonar sin control. Mensaje tras mensaje. El fotógrafo se extrañó y enseguida revisó sacándolo de la bolsa del pantalón para ver que tenía llamadas perdidas de Phasma y muchos mensajes. Se alarmó así que decidió regresarle la llamada. El teléfono de la rubia no dio ni dos timbrazos cuando ésta ya le había contestado.

— No tenía señal en el metro… ¿Qué es lo que ocu…?

— Kylo, Ventress se llevó a Hux a su oficina y le gritó horrible. Lo llamó traidor y lo ha amenazado con correrlo. Le ha dicho que en cuanto llegue Snoke va a ponerlo al tanto y yo no entiendo, no sé que pasó… Hux salió hace un rato de ahí y se fue a la azotea sin decir nada… —su amiga sonaba bastante preocupada.

— Estoy a dos cuadras. ¿Ya llegó el viejo?

— Aún no…

—Bien, Espérame y subiremos a verlo —Ben le colgó a su amiga y se echó a correr rumbo al DASOC.

* * *

Rey llegó a las instalaciones del Resistance. Se sentía completamente feliz de haber conversado con Ben. Al fin podía ponerle nombre a ese chico misterioso y se alegraba de que lo hubiera catalogado como alguien muy amable, porque con la breve plática que tuvo con él, lo pudo constatar. Tomó el elevador y antes de ir a su cubículo decidió ir al baño para echarse un vistazo en el espejo.

Cuando entró vio que Jannah le daba la espalda y la sujetaba de los hombros a Rose, zarandeándola levemente. La reportera se acercó a ellas y notó que la fotógrafa derramaba unas cuántas lágrimas.

— ¿Qué pasó? Rose, ¿qué tienes? —Rey se alarmó de ver a la que ya consideraba su amiga en ese estado. Quizás no la conocía lo suficiente, pero le asombraba verla tan afectada.

— Nos han visto… yo… no debí haber regresado con él…

— No Rose, esto es, es tan tonto… —dijo la morena acariciándole el cabello a su amiga. Rey seguía sin comprender de qué hablaban.

— Perdóname, pero no entiendo… ¿de quién hablas? —indagó la periodista.

— Fui al viñedo ayer y me encontré a Hux —Rey iba a preguntar acerca de la identidad del chico que mencionaba Rose cuando ella contestó su pregunta no formulada—. Es el chico del que les hablé, el que veía de lejos en los eventos.

— El que te gusta —puntualizó Rey comprendiendo. Rose asintió.

— Es reportero del DASOC… yo iba saliendo y él me alcanzó… platicamos un poco y luego me dijo que si podía acompañarme. El chiste es que regresé con él en metro y antes de llegar al Resistance pues, me invitó un café y acepté… sabía que no debíamos… pero… fuimos y al parecer su jefa nos vio y él me ha llamado para avisarme porque cree que van a correrlo y parece que Ventress le va a reclamar a Lando. Hux dice que estaba furiosa…

— Ya te dije, Ventress está exagerando —Jannah miró a Rey en busca de ayuda. La recepcionista se veía algo molesta.

— Imagino que Ventress es la jefa de Hux… —comentó Rey, sus dos compañeras asintieron— El que hayas aceptado tomar un café con un chico que te gusta no es ningún pecado, Rose, ¿Por qué están haciendo todo esto?

— Lo llamó traidor. Cree que yo quiero sabotearlo y le ha dicho que por eso acepté ir con él, pero no es la verdad, yo no… no estaba pensando en nada de eso cuando fui con él. Encima es tan caballeroso y fue muy lindo conmigo, juro que sólo conversamos de nosotros dos. Ahora él teme que Lando se lo tome igual y crea que todo esto se trata de algo muy retorcido por parte del DASOC, que dicho sea de paso ha tenido fricciones con el Resistance en el pasado…

— A ver, bien, entiendo que te sientas mal —Rey le tomó el mentón mientras Jannah se hacía a un lado para dejar que tomara el control de la situación—, pero te voy a decir lo que harás si Lando llega a llamarte, lo cual al parecer es muy posible. Le vas a decir justo eso, que entiendes que podría mal interpretarse pero que se trata de algo personal. Que tú y él no han hablado de sus trabajos y que en lo que les compete hacia estar preocupados por que se trate de una situación de espionaje lo entiendes y le das tu palabra de que no es así… ¿Por qué no es así verdad? ¿Te dio la impresión de que se acercó a ti por sacarte información?

— No, no me la dio —dijo Rose limpiándose las lágrimas y mostrando una sonrisa cuando habló. Rey sonrió también. Iba enserio, a Rose le gustaba mucho ese chico—. Me dijo que seguía mi trabajo y que le gustaba y que sabía que era de la competencia y que estaba corriendo el riesgo de que nos vieran.

— Es raro, justo te dijo eso y los ven ¿no crees que a lo mejor sus intenciones no eran buenas? No quiero aguar la fiesta, pero coincide —soltó Jannah algo contrariada.

— Pero no tendría sentido ¿Para qué querría afectar a Rose, si no la conoce más que siguiendo su trabajo?

— Igual y sólo crear un problema interno a la fotógrafa del Resistance, que llegara a los oídos de Lando y le llamaran la atención o la suspendieran y así ellos aprovecharan eso —Rose y Rey se quedaron calladas ante el razonamiento de Jannah—. Disculpame florecilla, no estoy diciendo que él no se pueda fijar en ti, eres una mujer hermosa, divertida, trabajadora y muy talentosa, simplemente se me hace sospechoso, es todo. Supongo que podrías seguirlo viendo, pero con mucho cuidado y mucha cautela de revelarle cosas del trabajo.

— No hablamos de eso. En el café me preguntó por mí. Hablamos de cosas que nos gustaban y cosas que no y de fotografía y artistas… de grupos de música. Por eso no creo que se trate de espionaje o algo así —sostuvo Rose recordando lo bien que se sintió en la presencia del pelirrojo.

— De acuerdo. Sólo ten cuidado —recalcó Jannah que miró su reloj—. Debo volver a mi sitio. Te quiero, Rose. Todo va a salir bien —la recepcionista abrazó a su amiga —. Gracias, Rey

— No, hay nada qué agradecer. Estaré al pendiente de ella —la esbelta morena asintió y salió del baño dejando a las compañeras juntas.

— Gracias… por el consejo con lo de Lando. En verdad no creo que Hux tenga malas intenciones… pero ya no sé si lo veré pronto como para comprobarlo, me ha dicho que tomará distancia por nuestro bien.

— No te desanimes, parece que pasó un trago amargo en el trabajo. Tiene que asimilarlo. Si le interesas enserio, va a terminar buscándote y si no, no era para ti. Pero si retoma el contacto, como dice Jannah, sé cautelosa y escucha a tu voz interior, siente lo que te dice y medítalo. A veces dejamos pasar por alto lo que percibimos o sentimos y no hacemos caso a nuestra intuición, pero al final siempre nos damos cuenta de las cosas…

— Eso suena tan Jedi… creo que, en un universo alterno, serías una de ellos.

— No lo creo, tienen reglas demasiado tontas, como ese asunto de no crear lazos… no podía. Ya me hubieran echado, sin duda —las chicas rieron.

— Es hora de ir a nuestros lugares antes de que Leia llegue y se dé cuenta que no estamos ahí —pronunció la fotógrafa—. Dios, mi cara es un desastre.

— Espera a que se te baje la hinchazón un rato, te cubriré allá arriba ¿de acuerdo?

— Gracias, Rey.

* * *

Ben abrió la puerta de la azotea. Él y Phasma se quedaron viendo a Hux que estaba hasta el otro extremo, frente a la cornisa y les daba la espalda. El pelirrojo estiró una mano y le dio un toquecito a su cigarro para que las cenizas cayeran al piso. El pelirrojo no se volteó a verlos cuando escuchó la puerta de acero chirriar. Phasma le tocó el hombro a Ben y ambos asintieron poniéndose de acuerdo en silencio para ir hasta su amigo. Se acercaron poco a poco a él y cada uno flaqueó el delgado cuerpo del chico que estaba un poco más encorvado de lo normal. Por un momento los tres se limitaron a observar el paisaje que les regalaba esa parte del edificio del DASOC: Árboles cuyas copas eran cafés gracias al otoño, vehículos en marcha por las calles, oficinas aledañas, edificios antiguos y muy a lo lejos las montañas de Naboo.

— ¿Qué pasó? —se atrevió a preguntar Phasma con voz suave, aún sin quitar la vista del horizonte. Hux le dio una calada honda a su cigarro y después sacó el humo lentamente por sus fosas nasales, dejando que la nicotina lo tranquilizara. Sabía que era un mal hábito, pero se prometió que después pensaría en una estrategia alterna para no recurrir a ello cada vez que algo le detonaba los nervios.

— Hay alguien que me gusta —comenzó. Ben posó la vista en los ojos azules de su muy antiguo rival, los cuales se denotaban tristes. De reojo vio que Phasma también volcaba su atención en el aludido tratando de contener su sorpresa, justo como él mismo que se estaba preguntando porqué Hux había comenzado su relato de esa forma tan inesperada—. Es la fotógrafa del Resistance.

— Oh… —soltó Phasma.

— ¿La que dijiste que no tenía pinta de ser tan buena fotógrafa? —le preguntó Ben alzando una ceja. Hux esbozó una sonrisa iluminada. Phasma y él se miraron sin pasar por alto ese gesto tan revelador.

— Sigo su trabajo desde hace mucho, no solo en el periódico, tiene un perfil de instacrait de fotografía y de vez en cuando también hace exposiciones en galerías de la ciudad y sé perfectamente que es buenísima pero no quería admitir frente a ustedes que sabía eso, no aun… porque en realidad sólo la había visto a lo lejos en los eventos y casi siempre está ahí con alguno de esos dos reporteros insufribles…

— Dameron y Finn —susurró Phasma soltando un "mmmh" rápido después de pronunciar esos nombres.

— Nunca me había podido acercar o a lo mejor no me atrevía a hacerlo, pero ayer en el viñedo estaba ella sola y yo tampoco iba con Kylo, así que creí que era la oportunidad perfecta por lo menos para… no sé, no sé ni que esperaba, pero me atreví y le hablé y regresamos juntos en el transporte y todo fue… fue mejor de lo que creí que sería —Phasma ensanchó una sonrisa y le pasó el brazo a Hux en la espalda y le dio un abrazo rápido. Ben sonrió también. Era una gran sorpresa. Hux estaba enamorado—. La invité a tomar un café antes de que tuviéramos que regresar cada uno a nuestros trabajos y ella sorpresivamente aceptó. La pasé tan bien con ella, cómo hacía mucho no… tenemos varios gustos en común. Les juro que sólo platicamos de eso y de nada más. Éramos sólo nosotros y por un momento que ella trabajara en el Resistance y yo en el DASOC importó una mierda —la sonrisa que su amigo había estado manteniendo se fue esfumando lentamente—. Ventress nos vio. Me dijo que iba pasando en su auto cuando nos vio salir del café y me ha llamado traidor. Cree que Rose va a sacarme información que usará para perjudicar al periódico y quiere correrme, se puso como una loca cuando me llamó a su oficina y ni siquiera me dejó explicarle nada…

— Si, todos lo escuchamos —aseveró su rubia amiga.

— Está esperando a que llegue Snoke y realmente no sé qué vaya a pasar. Quizás mi momento aquí ha terminado por que me atreví a ser feliz por una vez y no me importa, pero temo por Rose. Ventress dijo que se comunicaría con Lando para reclamarle, está convencida de que es un plan orquestado por él y tu madre —Hux miró a Ben y éste bajó la mirada negando—. Le avisé a Rose hace un momento para que esté preparada y bueno le he tenido que decir que me alejaré un tiempo porque no quiero causarle problemas.

— Creo que ha sido bastante prudente de tu parte avisarle y mantenerte alejado mientras las cosas se calman aquí —le dijo Ben.

— Sinceramente no sé si seguiré en el DASOC…

— ¿Y qué es lo que realmente quieres tú, Hux? —le preguntó Phasma—. Quizás no sea la mejor forma, pero podrías volteársela a Ventress inventando una pequeña mentira ya que no te dejó ni hablar, pero no sé si quieres seguir en este lugar.

— Phasma tiene razón. Tendrías que ponerte en un papel tipo "almirante", ya sabes cara seria rayando en el desprecio, actitud de superioridad y autosuficiencia… —bromeó Ben. Los tres rieron rompiendo la tensión del momento—. No, ya enserio. Podrías decir que realmente la estabas espiando por lo que hace días Snoke me trajo el periódico del Resistance y querías sacarle información últil. Así dejarías a Ventress en mal, y así no podría avisarle a Lando y eso no perjudicaría a Rose —Hux centró toda su atención en su amigo, asombrado de su astucia—. Pero hay consecuencias…

— Alejarme de ella —pronunció cabizbajo.

— Si y no —dijo Phasma—. Podrías decirle la verdad. Esconderle cosas no te traerá nada bueno y veo que estás muy interesado en ella. Está bien tomar distancia en este momento para reforzar la mentira para Snoke, pero debes decírselo Hux, y quizás podrían seguirse viendo en lo que decides si quieres seguir en este lugar o no o en lo que quieren hacer, claro si ella está de acuerdo también.

— No sé qué haría sin ustedes dos —Hux abrió los brazos y abrazó a sus dos amigos posando sus brazos en los hombros de los dos poniéndose un poco de puntitas porque Phasma y Kylo eran más altos que él.

— ¿Quién diría que el terrible Armitage Hux se iba a enamorar? —soltó Ben haciéndole burla,

— ¡Y de la fotógrafa de la competencia! —puntualizó Phasma divertida.

— Es imposible no poner los ojos en Rose camaradas y pronto espero que puedan conocerla. Por mientras, volvamos a nuestros lugares, esperaré a que llegue Snoke y que sea lo que Lord Vader quiera.

* * *

Hux se sentó en su lugar y miró la pantalla de su computadora. El perfil de instacrait de Rose estaba abierto en una de sus pestañas. Pasó la vista hacia una fotografía de ella que era un autoretrato. Se trataba de una fotografía en blanco y negro en la que la luz le pegaba del lado derecho a Rose, iluminando sólo la mitad de su cara y la otra estaba en penumbras. La mirada de la chica estaba al frente y tenía los labios ligeramente separados. La miró, sintiendo como si ella lo observara también.

Escuchó unos pasos acercarse desde el elevador y se puso de pie decidido cortándole el paso a aquella alta figura. Los ojos azules y severos del director Snoke lo examinaron con frialdad.

— Señor, quisiera hablar un momento con usted sobre un incidente que ha ocurrido con la jefa Ventress esta mañana —habló él fuerte y claro.

— A mi oficina, Armitage —ordenó su superior comenzando a caminar hacia el lugar.

Hux se volteó a echarles una mirada a sus amigos. Phasma le levantó un pulgar y Kylo asintió con una sonrisa de medio lado, eso y pensar en Rose lo ayudaron a no titubear en la jugada que estaba a punto de hacer.

* * *

— Rose, sinceramente y no es mala onda, yo creo que es muy sospechoso que ese tipo Hux te ande rondando —sentenció Finn con los ojos entrecerrados.

— Finn —lo regañó Poe.

— ¿Qué? No sabemos sus intenciones con nuestra Rose y qué casualidad que sea reportero del DASOC, o mejor dicho espía del DASOC —dijo el moreno puntualizando con los dedos sobre la madera de la mesa.

— Mira Rose, no pienso igual que Finn, sólo… ándate con cuidado y conócelo, el amor se puede encontrar en donde sea, incluso en el otro bando y esa es mi opinión personal —zanjó Poe revisando la carta del restaurante para pedir su comida.

— Agradezco sus preocupaciones amigos, en verdad. Estoy segura de que él no tiene malas intenciones.

— Es un alivio que su jefa no le hubiera dicho nada a Lando. A lo mejor Hux pudo aclarar que todo se debió a un mal entendido —reflexionó Rey jugando con el servilletero—. ¿No te volvió a escribir, Rose? —ella negó con la cabeza un poco triste—. Descuida, ya te dije que si está interesado volverá a contactarse.

— Perdón, pero a mí nadie me quita de la cabeza que todo esto es muy extraño. Poe tu sabes que ahí trabaja el hijo de Leia y que no quedaron en buenos términos ¿Y si quieren hacerle algo? ¿Y si todo esto es por ella? —comenzó Finn algo nervioso.

— ¿El hijo de Leia trabaja en el DASOC? —Rey se tapó la boca con la mano al darse cuenta que había formulado la pregunta en un tono un poco más alto que de costumbre—. ¿Pero…? ¿Cómo es posible? —la reportera recordó los ojos tristes de su jefa cuando se abrió a contarle algo brevísimo de su hijo, pero nunca imaginó que él estaría con la competencia.

— Pues, así como lo oyes. Eso es alta traición, seguro es un tipo nefasto y horrible que…

— Finn, no hables de lo que no sabes —intervino Poe algo molesto.

— Ah sí, se me olvida que tú y él fueron amigos y que crecieron juntos

— ¿Creciste con el hijo de Leia y Han? —ahora fue el turno de Rose para sorprenderse. Eso sí que no lo sabía.

— A ver, a ver. Calma todos. Efectivamente Rose, él y yo éramos amigos. Mis padres trabajaron mucho tiempo para Han y bueno, digamos que crecimos juntos durante nuestra niñez y adolescencia. Él quería ser fotógrafo y Leia lo presionó para que estudiara periodismo y se pudiera quedar con la empresa, pero él siempre lo tuvo claro, no quería heredar, quería hacerse un nombre por él mismo y no por lo que representaba su madre, su padre e incluso su abuelo. Las cosas se pusieron feas cuando externó sus verdaderas intenciones. Discutió con Leia horrible, yo escuché todo porque sucedió en su oficina. Se dijeron cosas muy hirientes. Ella le dijo que era un legado muy grande lo que estaba despreciando y que si se iba lo desconocía como su hijo, supongo que fue una carta que Leia tiró esperando que eso le diera en el corazón a su hijo y pero él no se podía quedar porque no era lo que quería. Abandonó ese día el Resistance y se mudó de casa de ellos. Cuando me enteré que estaba con Snoke en el DASOC quise encararlo, la verdad me molestó mucho y me sorprendió que se hubiera ido con uno de los enemigos de su madre, porque, bueno nosotros lo sabemos, pero tú no Rey, Snoke ha intentado hacer mil cosas para desacreditar a Leia y al periódico. Pero él nunca contestó mis llamadas y eventualmente nos alejamos. Coincidimos en eventos a veces, ya saben que este medio es algo pequeño, pero ni siquiera nos miramos. Leia lo extraña demasiado, lo sé y su vida nunca volvió a ser igual después del incidente. Ahora creo que lo sobrelleva pero es algo que nunca olvidará.

Rey se quedó trémula escuchando el relato y sintió como el enojo se iba apoderando de ella.

— ¿Y la solución entonces fue dejar las cosas así nada más? Perdón pero, no es como que se murió, está ahí y Leia debió buscar a su hijo y debieron arreglar las cosas… y si era tu amigo debiste insistir ¿Por qué lo abandonaron? —Poe la miró atónito.

— Lo estuve buscando y él no contestó las llamadas… si me escuchaste ¿verdad?

— Y como no te contesto te rendiste —contraatacó ella. Rose y Finn miraban la escena asustados.

— Rey, no lo conociste y probablemente aún no lo conozcas, pero él también tuvo la culpa y él tampoco buscó a su madre, ni a mi…

— De acuerdo —admitió ella—. Fue error de todos dar por sentado que era lo mejor así y no intentar más, pero si Finn se fuera sin decir nada, o si Rose se callara las cosas o si tu tuvieras un problema de esa magnitud, juro que iría a donde estuvieran para que me dijeran a la cara lo que realmente quiere su corazón y si su decisión es inamovible y es lo que los hace felices los dejaría en paz y sólo así yo me sentiría tranquila de haberlo intentado hasta lo último —terminó la chica de Jakku. Por un momento sintió que Poe iba a pararse e irse del restaurante, pero eso no sucedió.

— Me gusta como piensas Rey, aunque, creo que no aplica en este caso, pero te agradezco el punto de vista.

— Bueno, ¿vamos a pedir o no? —comentó Finn haciéndole una seña a un mesero—. Se nos va a pasar la hora de comida y nosotros aquí tratando de arreglar cosas de la directora y enemistándonos.

— Finn, nadie se está enemistando, no seas tan extremista —dijo Rose volteando los ojos.

El mesero llegó enseguida a tomar la orden y a los diez minutos ya tenían su comida en la mesa. El sonidito de un mensaje que acababa de llegarle hizo que Rey sacara su teléfono de su bolsa y una sonrisa se iluminó en su rostro.

Matt o "KR Photographer" acababa de publicar en su blog Naberrie que tendría un espacio para su trabajo en una exposición de fotografía el sábado y Rey pensó que era una excelente oportunidad para conocerlo.

— ¿Y esa sonrisita? —le preguntó Rose, sonriendo también.

— Es el chico del blog, el fotógrafo… participará en una exposición este sábado y acaba de poner el anuncio —explicó ella dejando el teléfono a un lado de su plato.

— Pues yo creo que ya es hora de que te enteres de quién es ¿no crees? —la miró Poe con una de sus pobladas cejas, alzada.

— Si, yo digo que ya tendrías que ir para descartar la posibilidad con él —comentó Finn encogiéndose de hombros—. Estoy seguro de que es un tipo calvo y feo.

— Tu no cambias Finn, el que a ti te vaya mal en el amor porque eres un tonto no quiere decir que los demás tengamos ese destino —replicó Rose algo molesta.

— Mejor comencemos a comer y cambiemos el tema antes de que esto se ponga tenso —propuso Poe—. Por cierto, mañana es el gran día ¿no? La entrevista con Zorii. Promete que me la vas a saludar, Rey o promételo tu Rose, alguna de las dos tiene que ponerme en la jugada de nuevo… por favor.

Su compañero las miró poniendo ojos de gato de lothal pidiendo de comer y ambas rieron.

— ¡Ay Poe! ¿no estabas saliendo con Kaydel de sociales? —intervino Finn, clavando el tenedor en una de sus papas a la diabla.

— Bueno tu hoy vienes de un humor aguafiestas que no te lo aguantas Finn. Ya mejor no digo nada.

— Eso sería lo mejor —aconsejó Rose.

Rey le echó una mirada rápida a su celular que permanecía al lado de su mano. Se hizo una nota mental de escribirle a Matt más tarde por correo para saludarlo. No le diría que iría a la exposición. Quería caerle de sorpresa y preguntar ahí mismo por él y provocar aquel encuentro "casual". Sonrió. Su plan era perfecto.

* * *

Ben sonrió mientras hacía su anuncio en su blog. Esperaba que "TheScavenger" o "RKen-Obi" lo viera más tarde y le comentara algo.

— Oye Kylo, acuérdate que mañana tenemos la entrevista con Zorii a las 10 am —le recordó alzando la vista por la división de sus cubículos.

— Si, ya lo tengo en la agenda no te preocupes, Phasma… —le aseguró él—. ¿Emocionada por conocerla?

— Bastante —sonrió ella—. Me encanta su estilo y además de ello, que sea activista por los derechos de las mujeres solo ha hecho que yo la admire más.

— Siempre he pensado que te gusta esa onda de la moda, aunque muy a tu estilo rockero… ¿no te gustaría abrirte un blog o un instacrait? Creo que serías muy buena —le dijo él.

— Pues, si me lo he pensado… pero no estoy segura de ello —admitió su alta amiga.

— Pues yo digo que te lo pienses otro poquito más y te decidas. Yo podía hacerte las fotos, si quieres y ayudarte a configurarlo si es que eliges el blog, tengo algo de experiencia con eso —Phasma se emocionó al darse cuenta que indirectamente Kylo estaba mencionando una pista de su blog pero no le dijo nada. Aguardaría el día en que él decidiera contarle.

— Vaya… me gustaría mucho. Gracias… te lo haré saber cuándo me decida —ella sonrió de vuelta y regresó la vista a su nota en la computadora.

Ben no pudo evitar pensar que, así como le gustaba saber cosas de Phasma, lo que amaba, lo que le enojaba y le movía, tenía muchas ganas de saber más de Rey y de "TheScavenger" y de que ambas supieran un poco más de él, de su verdadera esencia. Esa que casi nadie se interesaba en conocer…

Prosiguió editando las fotografías del viñedo que acompañarían la nota de Hux deseando que ya fuera de noche para platicar con Scavenger y lamentó un poquito que al siguiente día no fuera a encontrarse con Rey en el metro ya que asistiría con Phasma a la entrevista planeada.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Al fin pude sentarme como se debe a escribir después de una semana ajetreada! Ya me picaban las manos por hacerlo. Cuéntenme qué les ha parecido? Hoy he decidido sólo ocupar una palabra de los reylomicrofics, quizás separe las otras también para tener más capítulos pero aún no estoy segura.
> 
> De mientras aquí les tengo esto :)
> 
> bien ahora sí ¿ustedes que creen? ¿Rey se dará cuenta que Matt es el chico del metro? o ¿será Ben el que se de cuenta que Rey es TheScavenger? Hagan sus apuestas! Mil gracias por leerme!


	5. Capítulo 5

**La Isla Mágica**

— Esta va a ser la última vez que nos reunamos para tonterías como estas —señaló Snoke a Hux y a Ventress y miró a ambos con desprecio.

— ¿En verdad va a creerle ese cuento? —bramó ella para después poner una mueca con los labios fruncidos y queriendo matar a Hux con solo la mirada.

El reportero tenia puesta su mejor máscara de seriedad que, se le daba bastante bien. Justo como Kylo le había dicho. Entró en su papel de "General".

— Sinceramente, no tendría por qué dudar de mí y tú tampoco jefa. Jamás le fallaría al periódico. Mi padre y el director eran amigos personales, así que crecí con un alto aprecio a este lugar. No me puedes estar levantando falsos cuando lo que estoy haciendo es conseguir información útil para nuestro fotógrafo, pero si lo dudas podemos llamarlo para que te lo diga él mismo —Hux se movió como volteándose a la puerta para enfilar por Kylo. Sabía que su amigo le seguiría la corriente así que no había problema alguno por eso y también sabía que Snoke no iba a estar de acuerdo en hacer tanto circo.

— Mira Hux…

— ¡Basta ya, Asajj! —la detuvo el deforme director, harto de tener que lidiar con algo que para él estaba muy claro—. Hux retírate de mi oficina y vuelve a tus labores. Tengo cosas que hablar con tu jefa —sentenció el director del DASOC sin quitarle la vista a su subordinada. Ella apenas y pudo contener su ira cuando Hux pasó a su lado y salió de la oficina del director hacia su cubículo.

Ben, Phasma y Bazine que habían estado levantando la cabeza en dirección hacia donde provenían los gritos lo vieron llegar. Él iba serio, pero conforme se acercó a sus amigos una sonrisa que no pudo reprimir se fue ensanchando en sus labios.

— Estuvo cerca ¿no, Armitage? —soltó con ironía su compañera de sociales mientras inflaba una bomba de chicle y luego la tronaba.

— Agradece que no pasó nada porque si me hubieran corrido hubieras tenido que cubrir mi lugar y ya sabemos que a tí no se te da nada que implique escribir notas de calidad, más que acudir a eventitos y fiestecitas de la alta alcurnia —Bazine se lo quedó viendo con odio—. Además, qué vas a estar tu consiguiendo información valiosa para el director, si a penas y sabes hablar en público —le dijo despectivo.

— Cállate —le soltó ella, regresando a sus actividades tras su monitor.

Ben y Phasma le dedicaron una sonrisa al pelirrojo y dejaron la plática para más tarde cuando pudieran estar a solas los tres.

Hux entró a su cubículo. Se sentó y miró en su teléfono el chat que tenía con Rose. Había pensado en escribirle, pero después una idea mejor le llegó a la mente así que tomó una hoja en blanco comenzando a escribir.

— Oye, Phas… —la llamó bajito, entrando al lugar de su amiga.

— Hux, aquí no, nos pueden escuchar Bazine y Ventress… hay que esperar a la salida para…

El pelirrojo le hizo un ademán con la mano negando.

— Quiero que me hagas un favor, uno muy especial —la rubia vio los ojos resplandecientes de su amigo y esa inigualable sonrisa enamorada y no pudo evitar contagiarse. Era demasiado divertido ver al pelirrojo en ese estado.

— Estás muy misterioso Hugs, pero sabes que soy chismosa, así que habla ya…

— ¿Podrías entregar esto mañana? —su amigo volteó a ambos lados y se percató de que Bazine no los veía y de que Ventress ya había regresado a su oficina y estaba tras su escritorio. Le tendió un sobre blanco pequeño con unas florecitas dibujadas al frente que decía "Para Rose".

— ¡Hux! —Phasma casi se va para atrás y tomó el sobre para meterlo enseguida en su bolsa de mano que estaba a un lado de la pantalla de la computadora. Lo jaló del cuello de su camisa de cuadros azules y se quedó a centímetros de su cara y con voz bajita mientras apretaba los dientes le dijo—: ¿Te has vuelto loco? ¿No pudiste esperar a la salida para dármelo? ¡Tú quieres que de verdad te corran y de paso a mi Armitage!

— Perdón, perdón… tienes razón es que últimamente hago cosas por impulso… pero nadie nos vio, por favor… ella va a estar ahí, me lo dijo ayer…

— Te odio, Hux, ahora voy a sentir como si trajera en mi bolsa un explosivo _Pyro-denton_ … ¡Eres un loco! ¡Un maldito loco enamorado!

— Y tú eres un amor de amiga —Hux le guiñó el ojo y regresó a su cubículo aguantando la risa.

— Te la voy a cobrar pelirrojo, va para la lista de favores que me debes eh.

— Hecho —le contestó el reportero desde su lugar.

* * *

Rey, Rose, Poe, Jannah y Finn bajaban las escaleras de la estación del metro. La jornada había acabado por ese día.

— Mañana mientras ustedes se llevan la gloria con Zorii yo tengo que ir a la rueda de prensa del senador Mace Windu. Parece que harán cambios en el cuerpo de seguridad de la ciudad. Últimamente han tenido muchos casos de corrupción dentro de su orden —dijo Poe.

— Y yo en cambio tengo que ir a cubrir un evento de la alcaldesa Mon Mothma —Explicó Finn quién iba de la mano de Jannah.

— Pues te irá bien Finn, les dan de desayunar a la prensa y no cualquier cosa —dijo la fotógrafa.

— Ustedes tienen suerte de salir, yo me quedaré en recepción —suspiró Jannah.

— Pero te enteras de tooooooodo lo que pasa en el Resistance y de eso pedimos nuestra limosna los periodistas, corazón —Finn le dio un beso en los labios a la recepcionista y ella sonrió.

— ¡Uy! ¡Tortolitos! ¿Ya es oficial? —les preguntó Poe sin poder ocultar la emoción. Finn miró a Jannah y ambos sonrieron para asentirles a sus amigos. Rose y Rey aplaudieron y Poe se llevó las manos a la boca para silbar.

— Le he tenido que decir después de que regresaron de comer que o íbamos de novios o dejábamos de salir porque llevamos así un tiempo y nada más el muchacho ni dice nada —la alta morena le tomó la mandíbula a Finn y lo zarandeó.

— Ahora entiendo por qué estabas tan de mal humor —soltó Rey alzando una ceja y mirando al reportero de soslayo.

— Ya, ya, no me ataquen —pidió Finn mostrando las palmas—. Lamento haber dicho tonterías, pero aun así tú —señaló a Rey y después a Rose— y tú deberían andarse con cuidado y dejar de andar viendo tipos raros que conocen por internet o que son de la competencia, es mi humilde opinión —se encogió de hombros.

— No te aseguro seguir el consejo, pero gracias Finn —admitió Rey—. Bueno aquí nos separamos —anunció ella pasando la tarjeta del metro en la pantallita del torniquete.

— ¡Recuerda que pasaremos por ti a las 9! —le gritó Rose.

— ¡Nos vemos Rey! ¡Consígueme el número de Zorii!

— ¡Poe! —le gritó ella mientras volteaba los ojos—. ¡Adios! —sus cuatro compañeros se despidieron con un además y siguieron su camino hacia la conexión con la línea verde.

Rey dio media vuelta y se aproximó a la fila que ya se había formado, para esperar. Había sido un día de grandes revelaciones. El asunto de Rose con Hux… Lo del hijo de Leia y su amistad con Poe. Una historia lamentable. Quizás Rey no tenía todos los detalles, pero no se le hacía correcto la forma en que "solucionaron" las cosas. Evidentemente el hijo de Leia tendría su versión de los hechos misma que sabía no conocería, pero, podía intuir que aquel embrollo había nacido por la falta de comunicación entre todos y el respeto, también.

La chica sacó su teléfono para verificar la hora y sintió ganas de hablar con Matt. Sin poder aguantarse a llegar a su casa la chica entró a su correo y pulsó para un mensaje nuevo. Se desesperó un poco porque se la estaba complicando demasiado para mandar un mensaje por una mensajería que ya casi nadie usaba, y sabía que todo sería más fácil si tuviera su teléfono y así podrían conversar por el Wattopp, pero le daba miedo la sola idea de darle su número, además de que él no se lo había pedido. Después de maniobrar un poco en su pequeño aparato abrió un mensaje nuevo y comenzó a escribir:

_RKen-Obi: Hola, Matt… ¿Estás ahí?_

_KRPhotographer: ¡Hola! Estoy yendo para casa, voy en el vagón. Si no te llegan mis mensajes es porque no hay señal. ¿Qué tal tu día?_

_RKen-Obi: No te preocupes estoy en las mismas esperando el transporte. Un poco cansada pero bien._

_KRPhotographer: Oye, bueno… no sé tú, pero es algo incómodo contactarse por el correo… así que te dejaré mi número, por si quieres agregarlo y hablar por el Wattopp… si no te agrada la idea lo entenderé…_

Rey leyó de nuevo el mensaje y tragó saliva cuando vio que el número de Matt aparecía en la pantalla. Por el pánico bloqueó su celular. Un cosquilleo empezó por sus dedos y se fue extendiendo por su cuerpo. Rey se llevó el dedo pulgar derecho a la boca y comenzó a morderse la uña. La chica se lo pensó por breves momentos. ¿Estaría bien? ¿Sería alguien en quien podía confiar? No iba a negar que sentía muchísima curiosidad pero que hablaran por esa aplicación era algo más personal y no podía evitar sentir temor. Además de que sólo habían hablado por correo una vez, aunque era seguidora de su blog desde hacía tres años…

Se mordió los labios dejando que los nervios comenzaran a hacer meollo dentro de ella, obligándole a sopesar los pros y los contras. El primer impulso que tuvo fue decirle que no, que dejaran pasar un poco más de tiempo, pero por dentro se moría por saber un poco más de él así que tenía que admitir que estaba pensando muy seriamente la opción de guardar su contacto. Rey pensó que si algo salía mal podía bloquearlo y quemarlo en las redes sociales y hasta en el Resistance y por supuesto en su blog de fotografía. Si, en su mente tenía sentido y sentía que al tener esos medios para deshacerse de él si es que resultaba ser un vil pervertido, podía dar ese paso con algo de seguridad. Así que Rey decidió que lo agregaría y vería cómo se conducía el asunto con él. Estaba en ello cuando el sonido del metro la sacó de sus pensamientos. Guardó su teléfono en su abrigo y esperó a que aquella fila de vagones se detuviera. La gente que estaba delante comenzó a entrar y cuando la reportera puso un pie dentro se dio cuenta que tendría que ir parada pues el lugar estaba abarrotado. Se quedó cerca de las puertas y estas se cerraron a sus espaldas pasados unos segundos. Rey, recorrió a los pasajeros con la mirada y de inmediato reconoció la figura alta de Ben que iba parado, agarrándose del tubular de en medio y que estaba a unas cuantas personas de distancia de ella. Él le sonrió en cuanto la vio y se hizo a un lado señalándole con la mano que tenía espacio para ella.

Rey se encogió de hombros como tratando de disculparse y dándole a entender que estaban lejos, pero él extendió su mano hacia su dirección. Fue instintivo, no lo pensó ni un segundo y ella tomó su mano dejando que él la jalara hacia donde estaba.

— Disculpe —lo escuchó decirles a los pasajeros que los separaban y ellos se movieron sin decir nada para darle paso a Rey que quedó recargada en el tubular con la vista hacia arriba para ver a Ben.

— H-Hola —saludó ella, sin poder ocultar la sonrisa. Ben había colocado sus manos exactamente arriba de donde quedaba la cabellera ondulada de Rey y estaba algo inclinado hacia ella.

— Hola, Rey… —su voz profunda tenía efectos insospechables en ella. La ponía nerviosa.

— ¿Regresando a casa, Ben?

— Si, después de un día largo en la oficina. ¿Y tú? ¿Terminando el ensayo de una obra de teatro? —Rey rio al darse cuenta de que estaba haciendo alusión a que ella le había dicho que era actriz.

— No soy actriz —negó riendo.

— Lo sé, pero es que aún no me has dicho a qué te dedicas —Ben le sonreía curioso y ella sintió confianza. Aunque solía ser celosa con su vida privada sentía que tenían que dar ese paso para seguir conociéndose.

— Soy reportera… —vio que el chico le dedicó una mirada que no pudo descifrar y apretó los labios— ¿Qué? ¿No me queda? —alzó una ceja.

— No, no es eso… Es que, no recuerdo haberte visto en pantalla.

— Eso es porque no trabajo en la televisión. Soy reportera del Resistance… ¿lo conoces? —Ben sintió que se iba para atrás por la impresión y porque el vagón comenzó a frenar, pero ella lo sujetó de la solapa del abrigo, impidiéndolo. La sola mención del periódico de su madre lo hizo alterarse, pero trató de esconderlo de ella—. Perdona, qué pregunta… pues claro que lo debes conocer, tú eres fotógrafo ¿Trabajas en un estudio o algo así?

Ben se la quedó viendo escudriñando sus bellos ojos verdes que estaban debajo de esas dos cejas que en ese momento estaban fruncidas. No quería mentirle, no la conocía bien, pero precisamente en eso residía el asunto, en que quería seguirla tratando. No sabría si lo que estaba a punto de decirle iba a ser un impedimento, quizás sí, quizás ella sabía su horrible historia con su familia y le dejaría de hablar. Quizás pensaría que quería sacarle información como había pasado con Ventress, Rose y Hux… pero él era alguien que no mentía y no quería hacerlo, no con ella, no ahora que ya se había animado a hablarle. Recorrió el bello rostro de la chica que seguía con la interrogante en el rostro y tomó aire.

— Trabajo en el DASOC —soltó él y casi se arrepiente en el momento porque vio cómo la expresión de Rey cambió totalmente pasando a abrir la boca de la sorpresa.

— ¿Eres…? ¿Eres el hijo de Leia? —le preguntó despacio mientras retiraba las manos de su abrigo. La gente alrededor comenzó a salir del vagón y los asientos se empezaron a desocupar, pero ninguno se movió. Se quedaron ahí, parados, mirándose y a punto de encontrarse con esa gran verdad. Él tragó saliva.

— Lo soy —admitió despacio y desvió su mirada hacia el piso. El tren se volvió a poner en marcha—. Yo… —comenzó a balbucear, pero no alcanzaba a decir nada porque en realidad no sabía qué palabras ofrecer. La reportera se dio cuenta y sintió el impulso de tocarle la mejilla como para consolarlo, pero se resistió porque era algo demasiado personal.

— ¿Sabías quién era desde el principio? —lo cuestionó, aunque en el fondo sabía la respuesta.

— No… ¿Tú sabías que yo…? ¿Mi madre te contó de mí? —un atisbo de ilusión se cruzó en las orbes avellanas de Ben y Rey se dio cuenta de que había dolor en ellos pero también esperanza.

— Lo acabo de descubrir. No sabia —le negó—. Ella me dijo tu nombre y que eras fotógrafo, pero quién me contó un poco más fue Poe y bueno, cuando dijiste que trabajabas en el DASOC todo encajó —Ben asintió y volvió a desviar los ojos, esta vez hacia las ventanas del vagón. La mención de Poe también hizo que le diera un vuelco el corazón.

— Esto es una gran coincidencia —Rey asintió sin perder detalle de él. Sus ojos habían dejado de mirarla—. Entenderé si vas a dejarme de hablar, después de todo esto se puede malinterpretar y yo no quisiera que tú, bueno, es decir…

— ¿Tú quieres que te deje de hablar? —el corazón de Rey retumbaba fuerte en su pecho.

— No. No quiero, de verdad que no… —se alegró de haber obtenido esa respuesta, sin embargo, intuía que el fotógrafo estaba pensando en algo más, lo veía en su rostro.

— ¿Pero…?

— Pero hoy un compañero tuvo un problema en el trabajo por algo parecido, precisamente con una chica del Resistance y yo no quisiera que tu tuvieras problemas…

— ¿Tu compañero es Hux? —lo cortó ella, asombrada.

— ¿Conoces a Rose?

— Por supuesto que la conozco, es mi amiga… por Yoda, Naboo es muy pequeño —susurró ella y Ben asintió estando de acuerdo.

Ambos retomaron el silencio y de pronto la pantalla del metro anunció la parada de Rey. Los dos jóvenes se miraron tímidos.

— Yo creo que no pasa nada si somos amigos. Entiendo lo que pasó con Hux y Rose, así que podemos simplemente… —ella se encogió de hombros—, hablar y ver qué pasa. Somos colegas y no creo que esto tenga algo de malo. Podríamos dejar a un lado la charla del Resistance y el DASOC y hablar de otra cosa ¿Te parece?

Ben sonrió ampliamente y Rey se sintió embelesada con el cambio en sus facciones.

— Creo que es una excelente propuesta, Rey. Gracias —las puertas se abrieron y la chica se encaminó hacia afuera.

— Nos vemos pronto entonces, Ben —Rey le dijo adiós con la mano. Él quiso decirle algo más pero sólo pudo sonreírle levemente. La miró salir del metro y comenzar a caminar la salida. Le tomó unos segundos reaccionar y salió del vagón. Ben abrió rápidamente su bandolera mientras seguía a Rey que estaba cruzando los torniquetes. Tomo la cámara, enfocó con el lente y disparó sin que ella se percatara. Cuando revisó la pantalla admiró la fotografía del perfil de Rey subiendo las escaleras. El rostro de la chica lucía una sonrisa que lo hizo emocionarse.

* * *

Rey decidió cambiar su foto de perfil de Wattop por una imagen de un porg. Aun no se sentía lista para que Matt supiera como era su rostro, sin embargo esperaba que él si tuviera una foto suya. Y lo sabía, ese pensamiento era injusto pero no podía evitar desearlo. Le dio clic a los números que él le dejó en el correo y apareció la opción de registrarlo en el teléfono.

— Matt technician —tecleó, guardando. Luego se fue a la aplicación de Wattopp y le dio en actualizar. Enseguida el contacto apareció y develó el misterio de la imagen de contacto: Un ewok. Rey puso los ojos en blanco. Al parecer Matt era como ella, un precavido o alguien desconfiado de su apariencia.

Rey dio clic para abrir el nuevo chat y vio que Matt estaba en línea. Se incorporó en su cama y se recargó en la cabecera. Ansiosa, repasó su plan de emergencia: Si se ponía raro, si le hacía insinuaciones, si era grosero o la hacía sentir incómoda lo bloquearía. Podía tomar capturas de pantalla y amenazarlo con eso. Rey asintió y comenzó a escribir:

_Número desconocido: Hola… ¿Ya en casa? Soy… Scavenger._

_Matt Technician: ¡Hola! Pensé que no me agregarías, pero me alegra que lo hayas hecho. Te agregaré._

Ben sonrió y movió hábil sus largos y delgados dedos sobre la pantalla para guardar el teléfono de la chica que creyó había rechazado la oferta de hablar por el wattopp ya que no había recibido respuesta por su parte después de que le mandó su número.

_Matt Technician: Listo._ _Número guardado. Yo llegué hace un rato a casa ¿Y tú? ¿Qué tal tu día?_

_Scavenger: Bien… algo reflexivo._

_Matt Technician: ¿Por?_

Rey se mordió el labio. No podía quitarse de la mente a Ben y la forma en cómo se habían conocido, pero tampoco quería hablar eso con Matt de lleno. Quería conocerlo y quizás después si se hacían amigos, contarle más cosas.

_Scavenger: Bueno es solo que conocí a alguien que creo, necesita ayuda pero no lo conozco mucho y no quiero tomarme atrevimientos que no me corresponden por el momento y me quedé pensando un poco en si situación, es todo. No me hagas caso._

_Matt Technician: Ya veo. Bueno, lo primordial es que comiences a conocerlo y después quizás esa persona te haga saber que necesita tu ayuda y podrás intervenir. Dale tiempo._

_Scavenger: Si, tienes razón, pero bueno, no quiero agobiarte con esto._

_Matt Technician: No digas eso, no me agobias._

Ben se quedó un momento esperando por si ella contestaba algo pero no lo hizo. Era algo nuevo en esas cosas y quería saber de ella, pero realmente no sabía muy bien qué hacer o preguntar. Se rascó la barba del mentón. No estaba seguro de hacer la pregunta que se formulaba en su mente, porque quizás era demasiado pronto para revelar sus intenciones, pero en el interior necesitaba saberlo.

_Matt Technician: ¿Tienes novio?_

Tecleó y quiso tirar el celular lejos de él y salir corriendo, pero aguardó viendo la pantalla. Ella comenzó a escribir. Ben soltó el aire que había sostenido en sus pulmones y se relajó cuando vio la respuesta de la chica.

_Scavenger: No tengo. ¿Y tú? ¿Casado? ¿Con novia? ¿Hijos? ¿Mascota?_

Rey esperó. Le había sorprendido su pregunta… ¿Eso quería decir que estaba interesado en ella?

_Matt Technician: Soltero. Sin hijos y mascotas. ¿Y tú?_

_Scavenger: Sin hijos y mascotas también. El trabajo no me permite tener mucho tiempo para cuidar de algún animalito, pero me gustan mucho._

_Matt Technician: Cuando era niño tuve un perro, aún vive con mis padres creo. Se llama Chewie._

_Scavenger: Qué lindo nombre. ¿Vives solo entonces?_

_Matt Technician: Si, mis abuelos me dejaron su casa cuando fallecieron ¿Tú vives con tus padres?_

_Scavenger: No. Mi padre adoptivo falleció hace poco y fue una de las razones por las que me mudé a esta ciudad._

_Matt Technician: Lo lamento…_

_Scavenger: Gracias. Estoy bien ahora con ello. Mi padre me quiso mucho y me enseñó muchas cosas y por ahora me las arreglo bien._

_Matt Technician: Me alegra saber eso. Por cierto ¿Viste el anuncio que hice de la exhibición?_

Rey soltó un gritito mientras daba un respingo en su lugar. Matt había sacado la plática. Se apresuró a contestar.

_Scavenger: Si lo vi._

Ella esperó: "Haz la pregunta… Hazla" pensó para sí. Y eso sucedió.

_Matt Technician: ¿Irás…?_

_Scavenger: ¿Quieres que vaya?_

Ben sonrió. Ambos estaban entrando a ese juego del coqueteo discreto y la verdad, le emocionaba.

_Matt Technician: Me encantaría, si tú quieres. Podría enseñarte algunas fotografías que no he colgado nunca en el Naberrie y podrías darme tu opinión ahora de forma personal._

Rey sonrió sin poder contener esa extraña emoción que la hacía sentir Matt. Estuvo a punto de decirle que, si iría y que le encantaría ver esas fotografías nuevas, pero ese no era el plan que ella tenía en mente, así que tuvo que reprimir ese impulso.

_Scavenger: Me encantaría a mí también ir, pero tengo algo qué hacer el sábado. Pero bueno, supongo que estará más días la exposición, podría darme mi vuelta después._

_Matt Technician: Oh claro, entiendo. No te preocupes. Pues, si llegas a ir después avísame para coincidir._

_Scavenger: De acuerdo. Bueno, lamento tener que irme, pero mañana debo madrugar por el trabajo._

_Matt Technician: Si, yo también debo dormir._

_Scavenger: La verdad no tengo mucho sueño, pero intentaré._

_Matt Technician: No, no intentos. Hazlo_

_Scavenger: Wow… eso es de Yoda. ¡No me digas que leíste La Senda!_

_Matt Technician: La verdad es que, por mucho tiempo ese libro fue como una biblia para mi… ¿Te gusta mucho?_

_Scavenger: Lo leí durante la universidad y de verdad admiro mucho al escritor. Lástima que se haya aislado._

_Matt Technician: Lo es. Supongo que necesitaba espacio. En fin, Señorita Ken-Obi, me alegra haber platicado un rato con usted. Que descanses._

_Scavenger: El gusto fue mío también Señor Matt Technician. Hasta mañana._

_Matt Technician: Hasta mañana._

Ben se quedó mirando la pantalla hasta que el estado "en línea" de Scavenger desapareció. Se sentía un poco triste porque no podía verla el sábado en la exhibición, pero se alegraba de haber hablado con ella.

Deseó también para sus adentros que al día siguiente pudiera encontrarse a Rey en el evento al que asistiría junto con Phasma y se sintió mal ¿Así se sentía jugar con dos mujeres al mismo tiempo?

— Pero… yo no estoy jugando con ellas —susurró. Ben sabía que no era como que acostumbrara hacer ese tipo de cosas. Nunca había estado de acuerdo en mentir o engañar y con sus parejas anteriores nunca lo había hecho, pero claro nada con aquellas chicas se había dado ni remotamente cerca de lo que estaba pasando con Rey y con Scavenger.

Con el conflicto en su interior y acostado ahí en medio de su cama viendo al techo el joven fotógrafo se prometió pronto pedirle a Scavenger conocerse y entonces estaba seguro de que sería capaz de poner en orden los sentimientos que estaban naciendo dentro de él por ambas y entonces, tomaría una decisión.

* * *

Rey se echó el último vistazo en su espejo y se sonrió. Se había puesto una blusa verde y un pantalón y un saco negros y se había colgado unas arracadas enormes color dorado. Llevaba delineados los ojos y la boca roja. Admitía que se había arreglado un poquito más que otras veces porque era un día especial para ella.

Estaba canturreando y acomodándose su cabello suelto y ondulado cuando su celular timbró y vio que Rose le había mandado un mensaje avisándole que ya estaban afuera de su casa.

Rey bajó las escaleras sintiéndose muy entusiasta. Iba a ser un gran día para ella, lo sabía y se sentía muy feliz tanto que una renovada cosquilla que había sentido en el tren con Ben y en la noche al platicar con Matt se apoderó de ella. Ese sentimiento de compartir algo lindo con alguien le llegó de repente. Y es que tenía tanto tiempo que no tenía una pareja y tenía tantas ganas de aquello que a veces se dejaba llevar. Pensó en Ben y en que esperaba pronto pedirle su número, ya no iba a negarlo, le parecía muy apuesto y también muy misterioso, también algo triste y eso la empujaba a querer conocerlo más. Ante ella tenía un enigma de hombre que moría por desmenuzar pieza a pieza. No sabía si su "necesidad" de afecto la hacía querer eso, pero confiaba en que no, porque Ben de verdad le atraía. Por otro lado, estaba Matt, que pese a no conocerlo le provocaba curiosidad al tope con su sensibilidad por las fotografías… esperaba que resultara bien con alguno de los dos. Ya fuera para una amistad o para algo más, aunque claro, le faltaba conocer a Matt.

La chica cerró la puerta principal del edificio donde vivía y descubrió que Rose la saludaba desde la ventana del copiloto de una camioneta negra. Rey no alcanzó a ver al conductor, pero sabía que sería el esposo de Leia, Han, pues su jefa le había dicho que él las recogería a ambas.

La reportera se subió a la parte trasera, deslizándose por los asientos de piel y cerró la puerta.

— ¡Hola, Rey! ¡Qué guapa estas! —le chuleó su amiga mientras la veía de arriba abajo.

— Hola Rose, tú también estás muy guapa —le dijo inclinándose entre los dos asientos de enfrente para verla. Rose llevaba una falda azul marino con una blusa negra y un blazer color paja. En sus piernas descansaba su equipo fotográfico—. Emm… buenos días señor Solo y mucho gusto —saludó Rey al verlo.

— Buen día, chica —dijo de vuelta Han sin quitar la vista del frente y arrancó.

— Gracias por llevarnos, Han —le dijo Rose poniéndole una mano en el brazo. Rey supuso que se conocían de tiempo y tenían confianza.

— Voy de camino a visitar a mi vieja amiga Maz que vive por el barrio —se encogió de hombros—, me queda de paso. Además, estoy al tanto de que Poe y Finn se llevaron los otros dos vehículos del Resistance.

Rey alzó la vista hacia el espejo retrovisor y se encontró con los ojos cafés de Han por un momento. Se dio cuenta entonces de que Ben tenía los ojos de su padre y sintió algo de nostalgia. Estaba en medio de aquella situación y no podía hacer nada. Quizás a Han le alegraría saber de su hijo, pero acababa de conocerlo, no podía mencionarlo tan a la ligera, sobretodo si no conocía muchos detalles. Sintió ganas también de contarle a Ben que había estado en la camioneta de su padre pero quizás eso lo haría sentir triste.

— Suena muy bien el motor —comentó Rose—. Mi padre era mecánico y me enseñó algunas cosas antes de que escogiera la fotografía como profesión —explicó la jovencita.

— Esta belleza es mi bebé, ya lo sabes. He dedicado mi vida a tenerla en perfectas condiciones.

— Lo sé, Leia me ha contado.

— Me imagino. Leia cree que amo más al Halcón Millenario que a ella… y no hay poder humano que la saque de eso. Disfruta decírselo a los demás para avergonzarme.

— ¿La camioneta se llama así? —preguntó Rey desde atrás.

— Es un pequeño guiño a una nave espacial de una caricatura que veíamos mi amigo Lando y yo cuando éramos unos niños —explicó Han y Rey pudo ver una diminuta sonrisa por el espejo.

— ¿Es amigo del Jefe desde pequeños? —Han miró a Rose extrañado y ella sonrió.

— Rey es nueva en el Resistance —le explicó la fotógrafa. Han lo captó.

— ¿De dónde eres? —le preguntó él volviéndola a ver desde el espejo retrovisor.

— De Jakku —se encogió ella de hombros.

— ¿De ninguna parte? —Rey rió y asintió. Sabía que en otros lugares así le llamaban a su pueblo natal—. Una vez me robaron la camioneta y fue a dar a ese lugar, pero la recuperé y se la quité a esos malditos maleantes. La vida parece dura ahí, así que me alegra que hayas salido de ese lugar horroroso —Rey asintió. Han parecía alguien agradable, con un sentido del humor extraño.

Pasados unos veinte minutos llegaron al fin al barrio de Kijimi en donde estaba el lugar donde sería el evento.

— El edificio de las nubes está ahí adelante, nos puedes ir dejando por aquí para no desviarte, Han —le señaló Rose.

Rey vio un edificio blanco a lo lejos. Zorri Bliss daría su conferencia ahí y después ella tendría el honor de entrevistarla al igual que los demás medios, pero para ella era su primera entrevista desde que había entrado a trabajar al Resistance y que Leia y Lando le hubieran conferido esa responsabilidad la hacía feliz.

Se fueron acercando y Rey vio a otros medios de prensa como cadenas televisivas y revistas y por un momento se preguntó si Ben estaría ahí. La camioneta de Han comenzó a detenerse frente al lugar y la respuesta a su cuestionamiento mental le vino de golpe.

Desde el asiento trasero, la reportera vio como Han apretaba el volante y su mirada se perdía unos coches adelante, en donde Ben y una chica rubia acababan de bajar de una furgoneta negra. Ben nunca volteó. Rey se preguntaba si habría visto el Halcón Milenario.

— ¿Estás bien? ¿Han? —le preguntó Rose antes de bajarse al darse cuenta que permanecía estático con la mirada perdida.

— Si yo… recordé algo… no es nada —negó con cal cabeza—. Nos vemos luego, niñas.

— Gracias Han, por el aventón. Ha sido un gusto —Rey le tendió la mano desde atrás y él se la estrechó.

— Mucho gusto, Rey de Jakku.

Fotógrafa y reportera bajaron de la camioneta y se dirigieron a la puerta por donde entrarían los medios para poder instalarse. Ben y su compañera rubia las habían dejado atrás por lo que la posibilidad de saludarlo se había perdido. Rey pensó que igual y a la salida se topaban. Esperaba poder cruzar, aunque sea el saludo, porque debían ser discretos. Alejó el pensamiento una vez que estuvieron dentro del salón. Pronto haría su entrevista y era en lo púnico que se tenía que concentrar.

* * *

— ¿Qué opinión te merece aquellas personas que opinan que tu postura como activista hacia los derechos de las mujeres es incoherente con tu vida de modelo? —Rey lanzó la pregunta y vio a Zorii sonreír y removerse en la silla alta en donde estaba sentada. La reportera la miró atenta, acercando su celular para grabar la respuesta. Cuando había subido a la tarima en donde se llevaban a cabo las entrevistas, Rey había entendido por qué Poe babeaba por la chica aún. Era una belleza andando y además emanaba independencia y seguridad.

— Entiendo que me vean de esa forma y que piensen que una cosa se contradice con la otra, pero, en primera no me corresponde cambiar su opinión acerca de mí, sé lo que hago y por qué lo hago y en segunda, precisamente mi calidad de modelo me hizo abrir los ojos respecto a muchas cosas que pasan en la industria del espectáculo. Existe racismo para las mujeres en este medio y claro en muchos otros también. Yo dejé la agencia que me representaba cuando me di cuenta que estaba contribuyendo a normalizar tantos abusos, porque "así es esto" porque "es lo normal". He fundado mi propia agencia en donde personas de todas las razas, nacionalidades y posturas y cuerpos podamos hacer un espacio para desafiar todo lo que se ha venido normalizando y ser parte de la chispa que hará el cambio.

— ¿Crees que dentro del mismo movimiento anti racista existan diferencias por las razas? Es decir, últimamente se habla de feminismo blanco y feminismo negro y que no son lo mismo, aunque ambos pertenezcan a la corriente feminista. ¿Podrías darnos tu opinión?

— Desde mi postura como feminista blanca puedo decirte que el racismo es mayor para las mujeres de raza negra. Es una misma lucha, pero debemos reconocer que nosotras las blancas aún tenemos ciertos beneficios que otras mujeres simplemente por nuestro color y creo que es algo que no debe existir, pero lamentablemente está. Es más fácil que insulten a una chica por su color de piel oscuro que a mí o a ti que somos blancas. Así que, humildemente y desde mis privilegios por eso, estoy haciendo la lucha y estoy aprendiendo cada día más de mujeres de color. Lamento si en el pasado no era capaz de entenderlo, pero cada día trato de educarme y creo que todos deberíamos hacerlo.

— ¿Algún mensaje que quieras darles a nuestras lectoras que aún no se suman a esta lucha?

— Claro. Para todas las mujeres que tienen dudas, que se sienten confundidas pero que quieren dar ese paso o simplemente aprender acerca de nuestro movimiento, las invito a informarse, a leer. Existen muchos documentales, libros, artículos de investigación científica que comparto en mis redes sociales. La educación nos compete solo a nosotros mismos como personas y su ayuda es muy valiosa. Esta lucha se construye de todas. Y a los lectores en general quisiera decirles también que el machismo es tarea de todos, mujeres y hombres lo fomentamos por igual y eso tiene que acabarse.

— Muchas gracias Zorii —Rey se levantó del asiento y le extendió la mano a la chica.

— Gracias a ti, Rey. Es un gusto conocerte. Gracias por tus preguntas.

— Gracias a ti por tu tiempo y el trabajo que estás haciendo.

— Oye, antes de que te vayas quisiera preguntarte ¿Poe Dameron sigue trabajando en el Resistance? —le preguntó Zorii hablando bajito y acercándose a ella.

— Ahí sigue. De hecho, me pidió que te mandara sus saludos. Estaba algo decepcionado por no ser el quién te entrevistara —Zorii rió mientras negaba con la cabeza.

— Ese hombre nunca va a cambiar. Por favor dale mis saludos de regreso y dile que, me puede mandar un mensajito por las redes sociales —la guapa modelo le guiñó el ojo y Rey asintió. Poe iba a morirse.

La reportera se despidió de Zorii con la mano y dio vuelta para bajar de la tarima. Como llevaba sus stilettos bajó con sumo cuidado el primer peldaño. Se detuvo y estaba haciendo lo mismo con el segundo hasta que sintió una mano alcanzarle la suya que había estado en el aire buscando equilibrarse. Cuando alzó la vista se encontró con el rostro de Ben.

— ¡H-Hola! —le dijo Rey animada. Él le sonrió. La sostenía con una mano y en la otra llevaba su cámara.

— Te vi maniobrar a lo lejos y vine a ayudarte ¿Cómo estuvo tu entrevista?

— Maravilloso, fue mi primera entrevista cara a cara y esta nota es muy importante porque aparecerá en primera plana.

— Felicidades entonces.

— Gracias, Ben. ¿Y tú reportera?

— Está allá atrás —Rey vio como la chica con la que había visto a Ben al entrar al edificio estaba hablando con Rose y le entregaba algo—. Ya es nuestro turno, tengo que dejarte… me dio gusto encontrarte y espero que nos veamos pronto —admitió el chico. Rey no pudo evitar quedar embobada ante su imagen: iba totalmente de negro. Saco, camisa, corbata y jeans y tenis.

— También me dio gusto verte, mucha suerte —Le guiñó el ojo y él se comenzó a ruborizar. Rey se siguió de largo para encontrarse con Rose. Vio pasar a la reportera rubia del DASOC a su lado y ésta le sonrió. Cuando se acercó a la fotógrafa se dio cuenta que sostenía en las manos un sobre y estaba roja de la cara.

— ¿Qué paso? ¿Te dijo algo? ¿Te molestó? —le preguntó alarmándose. Quizás esa reportera la había incordiado.

— No, no te preocupes, al contrario. Me entregó esto —Rose le enseñó la parte de enfrente de la carta donde venía su nombre y unas florecitas dibujadas—. Es de Hux. Rey abrió enorme sus ojos verdes y después ambas amigas se abrazaron y reprimieron un grito.

— ¿Ya la leiste? ¿Qué dice? ¡Cuéntame!

— Solo el inicio, pero dice que quiere seguir viéndome si yo estoy de acuerdo, aunque tendríamos que jugárnosla por el asunto de nuestros trabajos, no he leído más.

— ¡Oh, Rose! ¡Me da mucho gusto! Mándale un mensaje, pero ¡ya!

— Si, si lo haré, voy a terminar de leer la carta en el taxi de regreso. Por cierto, Poe me dijo que fuéramos a tomar unas cervezas en la noche para celebrar tu entrevista. Estuviste maravillosa, debo decir. Felicidades, Rey.

— Muchas gracias, estaba nerviosa, pero creo que lo disimulé bien. Espero que a Leia y a Lando les guste y bueno, dile a Poe que sí, tengo ganas de celebrar.

* * *

Se encontraban en **"La Isla Mágica"**. Rey perdió la cuenta de cuántos shots de Whisky Coreliano se había tomado junto con Finn, Poe y Rose. Distinguió a un chico alto y delgado que comenzó a acercarse a ella. Unas luces azules lo rodeaban y eran como mariposas. Ambos se sonrieron.

— Voy al baño —anunció a su grupo de amigos—. Rose acompáñame por favor —la reportera tomó de la muñeca a su amiga y se abrieron paso entre la multitud.

— Rey… E-Espera —rió Rose—. N-No puedo caminar muy bien.

— Buenas noches —dijo Rey coqueta encontrándose con Ben a la mitad del lugar. Rose estuvo a punto de protestar cuando detrás del alto chico con el que Rey hablaba salió Hux.

Ben se hizo a un lado para que Rose alcanzara a su amigo y de repente el reportero y la fotógrafa se abrazaron.

— Creo que es mejor dejarlos a solas un momento —sugirió Rey que, si bien no estaba ebria, si se sentía un poco más suelta que de costumbre—. ¿Quieres tomar algo?

— No, así estoy bien, creo que tú ya te tomaste todas las cervezas del bar por mí —se burló un poco.

— ¡Oye! ¡Claro que no!

— Tus mejillas están rosadas —le dijo al oído y ella se estremeció.

De repente Rey fue consciente de la música del lugar a la cual anteriormente no estaba prestando atención. Una melodía pop muy pegajosa hizo que varias parejas se acercaran a donde ellos se encontraban y se pusieran a bailar. Así que Rey sintiéndose valiente, tuvo una idea.

— ¿Y si bailamos? —propuso ella mordiéndose los labios. Vio el pánico enseguida en sus ojos cafés.

— N-No soy muy bueno, la verdad yo preferiría que no… —pero a Rey poco le importaba eso. Ella quería bailar. Estaba feliz. Por la entrevista, por estar con sus amigos, por Rose y Hux que ya estaban bailando y reían a unos metros y sobre todo por encontrarse a Ben. Así que ignoró lo que el chico le decía y lo jaló a la pista. Él se pegó una carcajada al ver los movimientos que ella comenzaba a hacer, desinhibida. A él le faltaba alcohol, pero no iba a dejar a la chica sola. Así que le tomó una mano y la hizo girar mientras comenzaba a moverse también.

— Te crees muy serio ¿no? —le soltó Rey mientras él alzaba ambas cejas, sorprendido—, pero en realidad, en el fondo no lo eres o no estarías aquí bailando conmigo.

— No me conoces muy bien. ¿quién te dice que en realidad si soy serio y me dejé arrastrar hasta aquí nada más porque se trata de ti?

— ¿Por mi? ¿Y yo qué tengo de especial? —cuestionó ella acercándose a él porque sentía que el volumen de la música les impedía escuchar bien. Ben se la quedó viendo por unos segundos. Sus ojos viajaban por todo su rostro. Finalmente se inclinó hasta la altura de su oreja y dijo:

— Todo —ella tragó saliva. No se esperaba esa respuesta. Y todo comenzó a volverse lento. Ella se estaba poniendo de puntillas y vio como él se encorvaba más hacia el frente. Rey alzó su mano para tocar ese cabello negro azabache que la invitaba a revolverlo y Ben movió su mano queriéndole acunar la mejilla, cuando una voz los detuvo.

— Rey… ¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo? —Poe se había acercado a ellos y le había detenido el brazo que viajaba hacia Ben tomándolo de la muñeca. Cuando el reportero reaccionó y se dio cuenta de quién estaba con su amiga, no supo qué hacer.

— Ey, Poe, suéltame —se asió la chica de Jakku para soltarse del agarre de su compañero.

— Solo —susurró el joven al reconocer a quién había sido su mejor amigo de la infancia y adolescencia.

Ben lo miró unos segundos pero no le dijo nada y luego dirigió sus orbes hacia Rey.

— Lo lamento —fue lo único que dijo y se dio la vuelta para salir del lugar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh no saben cuánto me costó este capítulo! Casi lloro sangreeee, bueno no, pero si me costó demasiado porque tenía que contar demasiadas cosas y el microfic del que se inspiró quedó hasta lo último y eso me desesperaba, pero bueno, era necesario que la historia avanzara así. Estuve a punto de borrar todo ayer porque no me gustaba pero respiré y me distraje y sirvió, hoy con más calma fluyó todo.
> 
> Aún quedan cosas por decir, pero de mientras hemos avanzado bastante en un sólo capítulo. Me encanta leer sus teorías de lo que pasará, aquí si les cambié la jugada, pero con Matt y Scavenger todo puede pasar ;)
> 
> Gracias por leer mis historias.
> 
> Por cierto, ya les había comentado que tengo una página en Facebook llamada Reylo Fanficker, tenemos sorteo para ganarse una linda taza Reylo y participan todas las personas que vivan en países de habla hispana. El envío corre por nuestra cuenta. Tienen hasta el viernes 10 de julio de 2020 para registrarse :)  
> Les dejo el link: [Sorteo Reylo Fanfickers](https://www.facebook.com/ReyloFanfickers)
> 
> Y la publicación del sorteo está fijada al inicio de la página, sigan los sencillos pasos y ya está. Muchas gracias por su apoyo siempre!


	6. Capitulo 6

**Forma**

Cuando Rose vio a Hux detrás del tipo alto con el que hablaba Rey, no importó nada más. Avanzó hasta él y presa de la emoción –y gracias a unos shots de Whisky Coreliano- se le echó encima abrazándolo. Él de inmediato correspondió y la apretó fuerte, alzándola unos segundos del suelo.

Se separaron, pero se sostuvieron de las manos y se sonrieron embelesados. La fotógrafa le había mandado un mensaje diciéndole que iría a ese bar con sus amigos, así que Hux había logrado convencer a Ben de ir por unos tragos. Phasma se les iba a unir más tarde porque estaba en una fiesta.

— La leí, toda… —dijo Rose haciendo referencia a la carta que él le había mandado con su amiga rubia.

— ¿Y? ¿Quieres…? ¿Quieres salir conmigo? —le preguntó algo nervioso—. ¿Quieres arriesgarte?

— Si —ella asintió, se puso de puntitas y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Hux agradecía que por el lugar juguetearan luces de varios colores, porque así Rose no podría ver su cara que sabía, estaba totalmente roja.

Sin previo aviso la música del lugar cambió a un ritmo movido y Rose lo jaló para bailar. Él empezó a hacer movimientos graciosos, haciéndola reír y aunque la música estaba fuerte pudo distinguir el sonido de su risa. Le encantaba.

Minutos después, Hux recordó que había asistido al lugar junto con Kylo y lo buscó encontrándolo a unos metros adelante con una chica. Rose pareció darse cuenta de que él miraba algo porque volteó y casi se le cae la mandíbula.

— N-No sabía que Rey y él estaban saliendo… —le dijo al oído mientras ambos observaban como Ben se inclinada hacia Rey y ella se ponía de puntillas alargando la mano.

— D-Dios mio… ¿qué tenemos los del DASOC con las empleadas del Resistance? —se preguntó el reportero.

De pronto Hux vio que un tipo fornido detuvo el momento y todo pasó en segundos. Ben le dijo algo a la compañera de Rose y dio media vuelta para salir. El pelirrojo pensó que se detendría a decirle algo pero lo pasó de largo.

* * *

— Poe… ¿qué esperas? —Rey lo agarró de la camisa y lo zarandeó—. ¡Ve por él!

— Pero… Finn está allá atrás en la barra y Rose no sé a dónde se…

— Yo iré por ellos, te veremos afuera, tú no te preocupes… —Rey le tomó el mentón y lo miró muy seria—. ¡Habla con tu amigo! —le demandó y al reportero le tomó unos segundos darse cuenta de que Rey tenía razón, debía ir tras él, era la oportunidad que había estado esperando. Sin demorar más Poe salió corriendo en dirección a donde Ben se había escabullido entre la multitud para salir del bar.

* * *

— Oh, oh… problemas… —susurró Hux al ver que el tipo que había detenido el momento de su amigo con la chica del Resistance iba detrás de él. Quería seguir divirtiéndose con la fotógrafa, pero sabía que no podía dejar a Kylo solo así que tuvo que tomar una decisión, muy a su pesar—. Rose —le tomó la mano y se la besó. Ella sentía derretirse—, perdóname, pero tengo que ir con él… te llamaré mañana ¿está bien? —le preguntó deseando que no se molestara. La chica asintió sin rastro de enojo en su rostro.

— Estaré esperando tu llamada —le dijo brindándole una sonrisa. Él le guiñó un ojo y comenzó a hacerse hacia atrás sin dejar de verla. Rose soltó una risita y luego le sopló un beso, el pelirrojo hizo el ademán de atraparlo y se puso la mano en el corazón, luego salió corriendo para alcanzar a su amigo.

* * *

Ben pateó una lata de cerveza vacía que se había encontrado en la acera. Caminaba algo errático y se pasaba la mano por el cabello, nervioso. Poe le había arruinado el momento con Rey y eso lo hacía sentirse frustrado, pero, por otra parte, haberse encontrado cara a cara a su mejor amigo de la infancia lo había hecho revivir el día en que había peleado con su madre y se había ido del Resistance. Él y Poe también habían discutido ese día, porque quiso impedirle marcharse, aunque conocía sus motivos, cosa que molestó y lastimó a Ben profundamente. Después de eso su amigo lo había buscado, pero él no quería contestarle las llamadas. Sabía que era mejor así. Era bien sabido por Ben que Leía quería también como a un hijo a Dameron y a veces pensaba que hubiera sido más fácil para todos de haber sido así porque Poe era un tipo muy listo y astuto, mucho más que él que era tranquilo y serio y no tenía materia de reportero ni para dirigir un periódico. Cuando Ben se fue de la empresa familiar, supo que era lo mejor para su carrera y para su madre, quién al fin tendría como único candidato para heredar aquel emporio a su mejor amigo. No lo culpaba por eso, sabía que Poe ambicionada lo que él nunca quiso, pero aun así le dolía. Dolía que su madre no se le hubiera acercado por estar tan decepcionada de él… dolía que lo desconociera como su hijo porque simplemente no cuadraban en ideas.

— ¡Ey! ¡Piloto! —aquella voz volvió a llamarlo como hacía unos minutos atrás en el bar. Ben se detuvo de golpe, y se quedó ahí, en medio de la banqueta. Poe había usado ese apodo. Cuando ambos eran niños solían jugar imaginándose que ambos eran pilotos espaciales, los mejores de sus compañías para ser exactos. A veces se imaginaban que Leia era una princesa, que su padre Han era un contrabandista y que los padres de Poe habían servido fielmente a ellos en la guerra y todo era felicidad. Habían sido dos niños que disfrutaban de su amistad, pero ahora se habían convertido en dos hombres distintos con el paso de los años, que habían dejado pasar el tiempo encima con un vínculo que creían roto, ambos.

— ¿Qué quieres? —lanzó filoso Ben, volteándose. Vio a Dameron tragar saliva.

— Lamento haberte interrumpido con Rey, no sabía que ella y tú… —Ben lo miró sin intenciones de aclararle aquello y Poe se dio cuenta, así que prosiguió—. Y lamento más lo que pasó, en el pasado. Yo era tu amigo y le di mi lealtad a Leia cuando en realidad debía apoyarte, pero estaba tan molesto pensando en que desperdiciabas una gran oportunidad que…

— Una que tu querías —reclamó el fotógrafo. Poe asintió. Ben lo sabía de sobra así que no necesitaba negarlo. Además, quería ser franco con él.

— Si, era un poco más joven y fui un estúpido… me dejé llevar por el enojo y por mi impulsividad. Te busqué, pero no contestabas y dejé de insistir cuando en realidad debí haber ido a buscarte a tu casa o al DASOC. Estaba enojado porque no podía creer que te hubieras aliado con Snoke… aun no lo entiendo, pero quiero que sepas que lo lamento, Ben, mucho —dijo Poe comenzándose a acercar a su viejo amigo—. Sé que no va a ser fácil, te conozco o bueno quizás ya no, pero por favor, me gustaría, si tú quieres claro, retomar nuestro trato.

— Así es amigo, evidentemente no conoces a Kylo —Hux apareció detrás de Dameron y caminó de largo hasta llegar a Ben y le palmeó el hombro—. Lamento informarte que has perdido tu categoría de mejor amigo y que para eso estoy yo, así que… no nos molestes —el pelirrojo le dedicó una mirada seria al empleado del Resistance. Poe se quedó callado ante el discurso un tanto petulante de Hux pero no pudo evitar pensar en que tenía algo de razón. Ben lo miró contrariado, pero no le dijo nada. En su interior miles de emociones confabulaban. Entendía a Poe. Incluso no estaba molesto por que hubiera dejado de buscarlo, para él así había sido más fácil. Sin embargo, le dolía pensar en ese recuerdo y en todo lo que había desencadenado.

— Yo también lo siento —admitió Ben con tristeza, atreviéndose a hablar—, pero no puedo volver… esto ya no se puede arreglar.

— ¿Nuestra amistad? —se atrevió a indagar Poe.

— No… con mi madre, quiero decir —el reportero sintió un poco de alivio. Aún quedaba esperanza. Lo sabía.

— ¿Podrías considerar lo que te he dicho? Por favor —le pidió Poe con la voz más suave que pudo. Ben asintió y metió las manos a los bolsillos.

— Hablaremos después —le hizo saber dedicándole una intensa mirada por varios segundos hasta que se dio media vuelta comenzando a caminar. Su amigo pelirrojo lo siguió. Poe sintió una pizca de envidia, pero agradeció en silencio que Ben tuviera a alguien que lo quisiera proteger, justo como él debió haberlo hecho en el pasado.

* * *

— No es que no quisiera contarles, de verdad. No tuve tiempo. Además, me enteré de que el extraño del metro era Ben Solo ayer mismo, no estaba omitiendo nada —decía Rey tratando de ordenar aquel embrollo que sus amigos comenzaban a hacer. Habían salido del bar y encontrado a Poe que regresaba por ellos. Rey no le preguntó nada, pero por su expresión supo que había hablado con su amigo y quizás no había tenido una buena réplica de su parte.

— ¿Y entonces porqué parecía que te ibas a besar con él? —la cuestionó Finn.

— P-Pues porque me gusta… —admitió ella algo nerviosa, pero con ganas de aceptar la verdad públicamente.

— Aún no lo conoces, Rey—dijo con cautela Poe, que estaba pensando en Ben y en que, si su amigo no había cambiado mucho, era completamente diferente a Rey.

— ¿Y el fotógrafo del blog en internet? ¿Acaso es el mismo? —lanzó también Rose uniéndose al interrogatorio hacía la reportera.

Rey se agarró la cabeza con ambas manos y se adelantó unos pasos de sus amigos buscando ordenar sus ideas.

— A ver, uno por uno —dijo, deteniéndose—. Me iba a besar con él porque estaba algo desinhibida por el alcohol, pero con todo esto ya se me bajó y pues porque me gusta —le contestó a Finn—, y si Poe quizás no lo conozca, pero, lo veo todos los días en el vagón del metro y he hablado un poco con él. Hoy coincidimos en el evento de Zorii y… bueno me gusta y ya, se trata de seguirnos frecuentando. Pero mataste el momento así que gracias por ello —le reprochó, él se sobó la cabeza en un gesto nervioso—. Respecto a tu pregunta Rose, no, definitivamente Ben y Matt no son la misma persona… no… —cuando lo dijo, Rey se quedó pensando. Ambos eran fotógrafos, quizás se conocían. Se hizo la nota mental de preguntarle a alguno de los dos, aunque después decidiría a quién interrogar primero.

— Entonces ¿vas a salir con los dos o cómo? ¿te gustan los dos? —Rey volteó los ojos con desespero ante la pregunta de Finn.

— A Matt no lo conozco, ya les dije que iré a la exposición mañana y lo conoceré ahí. Dependiendo de eso decidiré.

— Eres una chica lista, Rey —le dijo Poe con una sonrisa, comenzando a recobrar el buen humor—, nada más no te vaya a salir contraproducente. ¿Qué tal que ambos se obsesionan contigo? ¿Luego qué hacemos? Sería más fácil si tuvieras una gemela malvada pero bueno lástima.

— Eso no va a pasar Poe… no pretendo jugar con ninguno solo… bueno, hay ver con quién tengo química —aunque Rey sospechaba que era con ambos sólo que a uno ya lo conocía en persona y el otro nada más la intrigaba por chat.

— Bueno, creo que la noche ya terminó ¿verdad? —preguntó Finn un tanto triste—. Menos mal que Jannah ya tenía plan con unas amigas, me hubiera matado de hacerla venir y que todo terminara tan temprano.

— Si, la noche ha terminado —dijo Rose—, además es que empezamos temprano y no queremos que Rey llegue con tremendas ojeras a conocer al posible amor de su vida mañana, así que, a casa cada uno —finiquitó Rose.

— ¡Ay no! Nunca tomamos fotos de nuestras salidas y tan guapos que nos vemos. Me molesta demasiado tener una fotógrafa dentro del grupo y que nunca tengamos fotos juntos —se quejó Finn.

— Siempre se nos olvida —admitió Poe encogiéndose de hombros.

— Venga pues —dijo Rey—. Ten mi teléfono y toma una selfie y se la mandas a Jannah y le dices que ya nos vamos a casa —le dijo Rey entregándole el teléfono a Finn.

— No le va a creer —se rió Rose.

Los amigos se juntaron lo suficiente para caber en el rango de la cámara del celular. Finn estiró la mano

— ¡Digan May the foce be with you! —exclamó Finn

— Eso está muy largo, tonto —le dijo Rose entre dientes para mantener la sonrisa. Poe soltó una carcajada.

Los cuatro amigos terminaron haciendo caras y gestos cada que el avisaba que tomaría una foto y fue como tuvieron su primeras fotos juntos desde que Rey había llegado a sus vidas.

* * *

Ben y Hux caminaban en silencio. El pelirrojo miraba a su amigo de reojo de tanto en tanto tratando de comprobar que estaba bien. Le parecía sereno y no mostraba signos de enojo o incomodidad, o si ya lo había sentido ya se la había pasado. Hux estaba a punto de preguntarle si quería ir a otro lado cuando el ruido de un motor acercándose interrumpió su caminata en silencio y un auto se les emparejó.

— ¡Ey! ¡Guapos! —la voz de Phasma a bordo de la furgoneta del DASOC los saludó animada.

— Phas… ¿qué demonios haces con la furgoneta? —lanzó Hux viéndola.

— La robé por una noche —sonrió, exagerando la mueca—, y tengo dos six de cervezas Supremacy, así que… ¿suben o qué? —les mostró las latas y las zarandeó.

— Si, pero si me dejas manejar —dijo el pelirrojo, cruzándose de brazos.

— ¡Ni loca! agarras horrible las curvas —le recordó. Ben asintió de acuerdo con la afirmación.

— ¿Las curvas? ¿Pues a donde vamos a ir?

— Pues al palacio de Naboo ¿a dónde más? Ni tu casa ni la mía quedan cerca —expuso la rubia como si fuera algo obvio.

Hux miró a su amigo, como inseguro de que él quisiera que fueran a su casa.

— ¿Es cerveza clara u oscura? —le preguntó Ben a Phasma, asomándose por la ventana de la fugoneta buscando distinguir las latas. Ella se llevó una mano al pecho e hizo una mueca, haciéndose la ofendida.

— Kylo, en esta furgoneta y en el DASOC todo es oscuro…

— Mas te valía —le dijo el fotógrafo y abrió la puerta para deslizarse. Hux lo siguió y ocuparon el único asiento delantero ya que la parte de atrás no era nada cómoda porque no tenía lugar en donde colocarse debido a que ahí llevaban sus equipos grandes cuando se requerían.

Phasma arrancó la furgoneta cuando Hux cerró la puerta. Comenzaron el viaje en silencio. Ben estaba sentado en medio de sus dos amigos y sonrió con tristeza al recordar a Poe. Al final tampoco había sido culpa completamente de su amigo de la infancia, él tampoco le había contado cómo se sentía. Cuando eran niños eran los mejores amigos, pero conforme fueron creciendo y Ben comenzó a tomar el camino que su madre había dictado para él, comenzó a cerrarse, pensando en que lo que él pensara o sintiera carecía de valor. Le daba miedo involucrar a la gente en sus cosas y eso incluía a Poe, aunque él le hubiera demostrado casi siempre que lo apoyaba.

Aquel pensamiento le reveló lo que también sucedía en su actualidad y cayó en cuenta que con Phasma y Hux no era diferente. Los quería y sabía que ellos a él, aunque nunca se lo dijesen en voz alta. Ben sintió que la verdad le llegaba. Se la había pasado detrás de nicknames y apodos, protegiéndose de que no le pasara lo mismo que le pasó con sus padres. Protegiéndose de interactuar y luego ser abandonado.

Él en algún punto quiso volver a su seno familiar pues ya no estaba enojado, solo dolía recordar, y tenía miedo de ser rechazado si se arriesgaba a acercarse a su familia, pero sabía que no podía seguir de esa forma. Aquel breve encuentro con Poe le había hecho asentar pensamientos que ya llevaban en su mente desde hacía años y que postergaba, pero ya no quería hacerlo. Sintió entonces la imperiosa necesidad de abrirse y dejar que su voz resonara, para aquellos a quienes apreciaba.

— Tengo un blog de fotografía… desde hace unos diez años —soltó Ben escupiéndolo sin más, sintiéndose repentinamente feliz y emocionado por eso—. Se llama Naberrie, por el apellido de mi abuela. Desde chico supe que me quería dedicar a la fotografía y de forma un poco más artística, ustedes ya saben por qué terminé trabajando para Snoke… bueno, casi, el punto es que mi blog es… más bien, soy yo completamente y es el tipo de fotografía que realmente quiero hacer.

Phasma se volteó a verlo rápido y sonrió. Luego volvió a poner la vista al frente mientras conducía. Hux le palmeó el hombro y luego le revolvió el cabello, sin mirarlo. Ben no entendió.

— ¿Se están burlando? Es enserio —comenzó irritado.

— No, Kylo nadie se está burlando —lo tranquilizó su amiga, quién estaba contenta de que al fin estuvieran tocando el tema.

— Lo sabíamos —confesó Hux y Ben volteó a verlo incrédulo.

— ¿Cómo…?

— Un día dejaste tu computadora encendida y estaba abierta la página. Fue sin maldad, no queríamos hurgar tus archivos, pero nos dio curiosidad que la dejaras encendida porque tú no hacías eso, eras muy cuidadoso, y en ese momento entendimos porqué, pues tenías algo que querías ocultar o más bien proteger. También supimos que eras tú porque había fotos que habías tomado en eventos a los que habíamos asistido juntos, claro que con otro enfoque diferente al periodístico y bueno, reconocimos tu estilo.

— Decidimos esperar a que nos contaras cuando quisieras hacerlo —continuó la rubia—. Y me alegra que por fin lo hayas hecho y déjame decirte que eres muy bueno Kylo, lo digo de verdad —le palmeó la pierna. Ben miró primero a Phasma y luego volteó a ver a Hux. No pudo evitarlo y soltó una carcajada de felicidad pura.

— Mi mejor secreto guardado y ustedes lo sabían —comentó divertido.

— Bueno, supongo que a veces tienes descuidos y nosotros somos muy observadores —soltó Hux subiendo una ceja.

— Oh si, justo como hoy cuando lo vi con la chica del Resistance ¿cómo se llama?

— Rey —pronunció él sintiendo que su corazón daba un vuelco al recordar su casi beso.

— Veo que a ti y a Hux les gusta jugar con fuego… —rio la chica del grupo.

— Ya nada más falta que Phasma se enamore de Dameron o de Finn —puntualizó Hux dándole un codazo a Ben en las costillas.

— ¡Ay no Hux! ¡Cállate o jamás volveré a ayudarte con tus ocurrencias románticas! —lo amenazó.

— Ah sí, esa es una historia que me interesa saber —admitió Ben recordando que vio a Hux abrazando a la amiga de Rey.

— Bueno, supongo que tenemos tiempo ¿no? Pero tú también nos tienes que contar lo de esa chica Rey —Phasma soltó el volante y le apuntó con un dedo—, a mí no me puedes dejar así.

— Es una larga historia —contestó, aunque sabía que de hecho no era así.

— Tenemos cerveza, gasolina y curiosidad cual gatos de Lothal —comentó la alta rubia, entusiasmada.

— Soy todo oídos —dijo Hux recargándose en el vidrio de la ventana y mirándose con Phasma con una sonrisa triunfal en el rostro para luego posar la vista en el fotógrafo.

* * *

Rey observaba a Rose y a Finn dormir al lado de ella. Ni bien se habían subido al taxi, los dos habían caído dormidos. Finn estaba recargado en el hombro de la fotógrafa, mientras Rey iba en la orilla del asiento trasero y Poe ocupaba el lugar del copiloto. Habían decidido que primero la acompañarían a la reportera a su casa y después los tres que vivían por rumbos cercanos se irían repartiendo.

Poe iba callado, algo extraño en él. Rey que se había recargado por detrás del asiento del copiloto podía verlo desde el espejo lateral. Su expresión era distante. Parecía estar pensando.

— ¿Estás bien? —se aventuró a preguntarle la jovencita de Jakku. Él enseguida sacudió la cabeza.

— Si, es sólo…

— ¿Se pelearon? —le preguntó tratando de averiguar lo que había sucedido entre Ben y él.

— No, sorprendentemente no —admitió Poe con una sonrisa que Rey le vio por el espejo lateral—, aunque si te soy honesto pensé que sí. Pensé que me iba a reclamar todo… bueno si lo hizo si me reclamó, pero esperaba algo más violento de su parte. Llegué incluso a pensar que iba a golpearme, al final lo merezco así que no me hubiera quejado —Rey lo vio desde atrás encogiéndose de hombros—. Pero, seguí tu consejo y le dije todo lo que quería decirle desde hace mucho y le pedí disculpas. Luego llegó su amigo ese…

— Ah sí, Hux —Rey se volteó a ver a Rose instintivamente. Su amiga tenía una expresión alegre y Rey se preguntó si acaso estaría soñando con el aludido.

— Yo pensé que Ben no tendría amigos porque es reservado o bueno, lo era. Pero me alegra que tenga gente que quiera ver por él.

— Quizás ha pasado por mucho para poder llegar a tener esos amigos. No los conozco muy bien, pero me da la impresión de que los tres son muy unidos a su manera, así como nosotros —su compañero asintió.

— Antes de que se fuera, le dije que pensara en lo que le acababa de decir y él dijo que hablaríamos después y sentí esperanza Rey… incluso sentí que no sólo yo la tengo. Creo que Leia y Han también tienen oportunidad y no puedo evitar emocionarme y querer que esa plática se dé lo antes posible, pero sé que debo esperar —el entusiasmo que Poe sentía contagió a la chica que sonrió. Le alegraba. Quizás era el momento decisivo y preciso en el que toda la vida de Ben se podía acomodar y aunque ella no conocía muchos detalles, estaba feliz de haberlo conocido y deseó presenciar aquello que Poe anhelaba y que estaba segura, Ben también—. Vas enserio con él ¿entonces?

— Vamos, Poe, se los dije hace rato… nos estamos conociendo. Recién ayer me enteré quién era.

— Si, pero te interesó desde que lo viste y no sabías quién era ¿no? quizás esa sea una señal y aunque tengas al otro fotógrafo posiblemente calvo

— ¡Poe!

— ¿Qué? Es la verdad… aunque lo tengas a él, yo le voy a apostar todo a Ben.

— No estés tan seguro… ¿qué tal que Matt me ofrece algo que Ben no? —se recargó en la orilla del asiento donde iba Poe sentado y buscó la mirada de su amigo.

— ¿Cómo qué? —el alzó una de sus pobladas cejas y se giró para mirarla.

— No sé… ¿Ser la musa de sus fotografías?

— Ummm —Poe se rascó el mentón—-. ¿Con ropa o sin ropa?

— ¡Poe Dameron! —exclamó Rey y le dio un golpe en la cabeza. El reportero se carcajeó mientras su pecosa amiga aguantaba la pena.

* * *

— No te ofendas Kylo, pero tu historia parece de telenovela —dijo Phasma desde el sillón en donde estaba acostada cuan larga era—. Nunca creí que pudieras encontrar el amor en el metro.

— Phasma, nunca dije que encontré el amor —le aseguró Ben sentado frente a ella en el sofá.

— No, pero apuesto a que lo estás pensando… —añadió Hux que estaba acostado en la alfombra en medio de los dos.

— De verdad que son difíciles ustedes dos. Simplemente nos estamos conociendo todavía no estamos del otro lado.

— Pues entonces cruza —le dijo Hux sonriendo. Ben no entendió y preguntó extrañado:

— ¿Cruzar qué? —Phasma hizo un sonoro "Ash" y negó con la cabeza.

— ¡Pues la línea, tonto! Crúzala y ve que pasa —exclamó Hux como si fuera obvio.

— Se están adelantando y yo aún no me decido, bueno más bien antes tengo que ver algo, bueno… en realidad…

— A ver, a ver Kylo ¿qué es lo que aún no decides? —soltó el pelirrojo con ganas de sacarle todo a su amigo. Ben se quedó callado.

— Lo que pasa es que tienes a alguien más —aseguró Phasma y entonces Hux se sentó en su lugar y la miró.

— No digas eso Phasma, claro que él no tiene a alguien más, mírale la cara —lo señaló—, se muere por esa reportera.

— Pues yo digo que sí la tiene y por eso duda —Hux se volteó a ver a su amigo que se había llevado la lata de cerveza a la boca para darle un trago y evadió la mirada de sus dos amigos.

— ¡BEN KYLO REN SOLO! —Phasma soltó una carcajada ante lo que había soltado el reportero pelirrojo y Ben que casi escupe la cerveza, empezó a toser.

— ¡Armitage! ¡No me digas así! —bramó recomponiéndose.

— Ya, confiesa ¿Estás jugando con dos mujeres a la vez? —lo encaró.

— No, por supuesto que no —negó otra vez dándole un trago a su bebida. Phasma se rodó para apoyarse en el sillón y mirarlos a ambos.

— A mí no me vas a engañar, padawan —le lanzó ella que estaba segura de que ocultaba algo de esa índole. Era mera intuición femenina.

— ¿Y bien? —demandó el pelirrojo. Ben supo que no lo dejarían en paz hasta que confesara.

— No estoy jugando con nadie ¿De acuerdo? —dijo Ben haciendo un ademán con las palmas para que le bajaran a su intensidad.

— ¡La caraaaaaa! —gritó Hux, que no le creía y lo leía perfecto en el rostro de su amigo.

— Déjame terminar —le sentenció el fotógrafo comenzando a irritarse. Hux guardó silencio, temeroso de desencadenar su furia.

— Hay una seguidora de mi blog, desde hace tres años… siempre me comenta las fotos y bueno, comenzamos a hablar, primero por correo, después por el wattopp y la he invitado mañana a la exposición en la galería, pero me dijo que no podría asistir. No es nada, no la conozco, pero, bueno me cae bien y me intriga de cierta manera, así que, no estoy jugando con ambas, aunque admito que a veces siento que sí y no me enorgullece sentirme asi.

— Bueno, digamos que no estás jugando con nadie porque no estás saliendo con ninguna de las dos pero el día a que te decidas por alguna, tienes que tener bien en claro que no puedes estar haciendo estas cosas de hablar con una y luego con la otra eh, Kylo —le señaló Phasma—. Eso no es de caballeros, eso es de siths… aunque los siths se me hacen guapos, pero bueno ese no es el punto.

— ¿Cómo ese inversionista del DASOC? El tal Maul —intervino Hux con una sonrisita.

— Pues era guapo, pero está muy grande para mí —admitió la rubia.

— Phas, pero tiene dinero… piensa en los créditos y los casinos de canto Bight.

— Cállate Hux, no es mi momento por ahora. Me toca verlos a los dos como hacen el ridículo mientras se enamoran —tajó ella—. Bueno y, ¿Cómo se llama esa seguidora del blog?

— Es que no sé aun su nombre, en realidad ninguno ha revelado las identidades, vamos despacio. Pero se pone "TheScavenger"

— ¿Cómo la chica de la caricatura esa? Mis papás la veían cuando eran jóneves—comentó Hux.

— ¡Ay no! Tú con tus cartas —señaló al pelirrojo y luego se siguió con Ben— y tú con tus nicknames, parecen adolescentes.

— Pero unos muy sexys y románticos, Phas, no puedes negarlo. Además que a ti no te guste lo cursi no es nuestro problema —aseveró Hux.

— Los odio. Ya mejor vamos a dormir y que sea lo que la fuerza quiera con ustedes y sus amoríos.

— Bueno, yo tengo planeado llamar a Rose y quedar con ella mañana. Podríamos hacer una cita cuádruple y le digo que invite a Rey ¿qué te parece? —le dijo a Ben.

— Eres idiota, claro que no. Además, estaré en la galería, no podría.

— Bueno, es una lástima que ni señorita Rey ni Scavenger irán a asomarse… —Ben le tiró un cojín a Hux y le estampó en la cara.

— Ya niños, hora de dormir antes de que se maten a almohadazos —los detuvo la rubia poniéndose entre los dos.

— Yo pido la cama —dijo el pelirrojo y se echó a correr al cuarto de Ben.

— ¡Tú vas a dormir en la antigua casa de Chewbacca! —le gritó el alto fotógrafo mientras iba tras él a zancadas. Phasma soltó una carcajada, Hux y Kylo siempre se ponían a pelear por la cama cuando sabían a la perfección que los tres cabían perfectamente en la enorme cama del fotógrafo.

* * *

— ¿Cómo me veo? —les preguntó el pelirrojo a sus dos amigos, mientras señalaba su camisa azul —Phasma y Ben le habían dado un aventón a la casa de Rose antes de que fueran a la galería para la exposición del fotógrafo y que la rubia regresara el vehículo al DASOC.

— Es mi camisa, obviamente te ves bien —le dijo Ben, quién había terminado por prestarle la prenda al chico para que no se presentara con Rose con la misma ropa que le había visto una noche antes.

— Creo que no ha sido apropiado esto o bueno no sé, pero no quiero exponerme a que Ventress nos vuelva a ver y ahora si haga algo que perjudique a Rose—admitió Hux poniéndose nervioso ante el hecho de que iría a casa de la fotógrafa.

— Ya Hux, usa condón y eso es todo —le soltó Phasma burlona.

— ¡Phasma Gwendoline! —exclamó él—. Sabes que yo no soy así, primero lo primero, ni nos hemos besado —comentó achicando un ojo.

— Eres un tonto —le dijo ella meneando su cabeza en negativa.

— Nos hizo detenernos para llevarle un ramo de rosas, tú le pides demasiado Phas —le dijo Ben.

— Mira Kylo, mejor cállate, que si hablamos de ti…

— Está bien, está bien, me callo —comenzó el alto chico a mover las manos en señal de rendición—. Suerte Romeo.

— Voy a querer los detalles por chat más tarde ¿oíste, pelirrojito? —le movió las cejas la rubia de arriba abajo, muy rápido.

— Tendrán la primicia, lo prometo. Gracias por traerme, nos vemos el lunes. Suerte también en la exposición —le dijo a Kylo y se dio la vuelta para caminar sobre la acera que lo llevaría a casa de Rose.

Phasma arrancó el vehículo en cuanto vio que su amigo se encaminó.

— Nunca creí que los vería así a los dos, pero me da mucho gusto. Sólo espero que no lo echen a perder. Esa chica Rose se ve que es linda y bueno Rey es muy guapa también.

— Lo son, ambas. Aunque es más allá de eso —admitió Ben pensando en que Rey era hermosa ante sus ojos, pero también era una mujer intrigante—. Quiero conocerla más, la verdad.

— Ah, pero bien que quieres saber la identidad de Scavenger… muy listito Kylo, tú te crees el muy líder supremo ¿no?

— Por supuesto que no —rio él bajito.

— Es una lástima que no pueda ir para que al fin la conozcas, pero bueno, podrías mandarle un mensajito de buenos días o algo así muy casual —aconsejó la conductora—. Sirve y platicas un ratito con ella en lo que llegamos a la galería y se te quita esa cara de porg triste que te cargas.

— Aquí nadie tiene cara de porg, pero tienes razón, voy a mandarle un mensaje, para saludarla, ya sabes…

— Si, si claro, solo la saludas y ya. Adelante, yo aquí conduzco no me voy a ir a ningún lado —Ben puso los ojos en blanco y luego sacó su celular de su chamarra de cuero. Movió sus largos y delgados dedos sobre la pantalla y entró al chat del wattop. Pulsó el dedo sobre el nombre y se dio cuenta de que Scavenger había cambiado la foto del Porg que usaba como perfil y se emocionó. Parecía que al fin conocería su identidad, incluso antes de verla en persona. Como el círculo del perfil mostraba una miniatura no muy clara, dio clic sobre ella y la fotografía en tamaño normal apareció. Phasma dio un frenón inesperado e hizo que el teléfono se le resbalara de las manos cayendo en los pies del chico.

— ¡Fíjate, maldito Jawa! —gritó la rubia sacando medio cuerpo por la ventana. Un tipo que llevaba una sudadera con capucha color café se pasó corriendo sin darle la cara a Phasma—. Lo lamento, pero se atravesó.

— Descuida, estoy bien. Menos mal que tienes buenos reflejos porque si no lo hubiéramos matado —Ben se agachó y tomó el teléfono nuevamente en sus manos. Desbloqueó con su huella digital el artefacto y volvió a entrar al wattopp cuando vio que la fotografía no cargaba… lo único que le mostraba eran siluetas pixeleadas—. Maldita red, no carga —dijo exasperado, bloqueando de nuevo el teléfono y poniéndolo a su lado en el asiento.

— Bueno, bueno, calma. Esto no urge, tiene que ser muy casual todo. Mira cuando estés en la galería le puedes mandar mensaje. Podrías aplicar algo como… "acabo de ver una fotografía y pensé en ti porque bla bla bla" le pones alguna de esas cosas profundas y sentibles con las que acompañas tus fotos en tu blog y ya está —le concedió su amiga guiñándole el ojo. Ben rió.

— Te la sabes ¿no, Phas?

— Júntate más conmigo y vas a prender unas técnicas de ligue infalibles.

* * *

— Gracias Tekka —dijo Ben estrechándole la mano—. Que me dejes exponer contigo, en tu exposición… es un honor. Sabes que te he admirado desde que estaba chico.

— Lo sé muchacho y no tienes nada qué agradecer. Eres muy talentoso —le dijo el canoso señor mientras le palmeaba la mejilla—. Me da gusto… que hayas elegido tu camino —el viejo Lor San Tekka lo miraba con orgullo. Era un gran amigo de su madre y también era un fotógrafo como Ben, a diferencia de que él ya era uno muy reconocido que contaba con varias galerías repartidas por Naboo—. Bien, te dejaré un momento para que le des los últimos toques a tus piezas —el mayor miró su reloj—. Aún tienes una hora antes de que la gente comience a llegar, de mientras voy a encargarme de coordinar el asunto de las bebidas y los bocadillos. Te veo en un rato, muchacho—. Ben le asintió con una amplia sonrisa.

El alto joven se permitió un momento para admirar el lugar. La galería _Créche_ era un lugar enorme. Paredes blancas, pisos de mármol y columnas pintadas de dorado con una iluminación perfecta consistían uno de los lugares de todo Naboo que se dedicaba a exponer en sus salas, el trabajo de artistas emergentes en distintas artes visuales. Esta vez era el turno de Ben que había elegido sus piezas con sumo cuidado colocando fotografías que habían marcado su vida como fotógrafo. Mucho tiempo atrás había rechazado las múltiples invitaciones del amigo de su madre, porque inevitablemente le recordaba a esas tardes en las que había pasado en el estudio de Tekka viendo su trabajo. Aquellos días en los que él era un niño que empezaba a convertirse en adolescente y a querer encontrar su camino. Al final el veterano fotógrafo lo había convencido y le había dicho que no invitaría a sus padres para que él estuviera cómodo. Cosa que agradecía, aunque en su interior, una parte de él hubiera querido que se fueran a asomar nada más para restregarles en la cara que lo había logrado y que se había hecho un nombre sin la ayuda de ellos. Ben suspiró y movió la cabeza para volver a la realidad. La sala _Ovanis_ había sido designada para sus fotografías. Se puso en medio de ese recinto y giró para ver sus cuadros. Asintió. Le gustaba el acomodo. Sólo faltaba una última pieza, que sería la corona del lugar. Había meditado demasiado el hecho de colgarla o no, pero se decidió, porque justo esa fotografía había marcado un día muy importante en su vida. Ben fue a la esquina en donde estaba recargado el último cuadro, lo tomó entre sus manos y caminó hacia la pared que le había reservado exclusivamente para no albergar más que esa pieza.

 **Ben colgó el cuadro en el centro de la pared de la galería, esperando que el momento de la verdad llegara pronto.** **Observó la pieza y su corazón retumbó.** **La fotografía que le había tomado a Rey desprevenida era la última de la exhibición. Le había titulado: "La forma del amor".**

Empezaba a pensarlo. Estaba enamorado de Rey y aunque sentía infinita curiosidad por su admiradora, Rey llevaba muchos más puntos a su favor. Así que atribuyó que el hecho de que Scavenger no hubiera podido asistir a su invitación era el destino queriéndole decir que ella no sería la que entrara a su vida, no mientras estuviera Rey.

* * *

— Son preciosas, Hux… muchas gracias —le dijo Rose poniendo el jarrón en la mesita de centro frente a ellos en donde había acomodado el ramo de rosas que le había llevado.

— Igual que tú —susurró él viéndola a su lado, recargarse en el sillón. Ella se sonrojó, pero se lo quedó viendo. Él se mordió levemente el labio inferior, nervioso por lo que quería hacer. Observó los ojos de la fotógrafa que resplandecían. Ella estaba tan bella con ese vestido negro que llevaba puesto y él casi no podía resistirse. Hux aventuró su mano hacia el rostro de la chica para tocarle el rostro, Rose lo miraba conteniendo el aire y entonces él dudó. Estaba retirando su mano, sintiéndose muy atrevido cuando Rose se fue acercando hacia su cara poco a poco hasta que la vio cerrar sus ojos y él hizo lo mismo.

El beso fue suave y tierno. Ella le tomó la cara entre las manos y él deslizó una de las suyas a la espalda de Rose. Hux pudo sentir como ella sonreía sobre sus labios y él se sintió profundamente feliz y emocionado. Después de unos segundos, se separaron y ambos, totalmente rojos comenzaron a reírse.

— No quería verme aprovechado creí que, bueno tuve miedo de que pensaras mal de mí y por eso me frené —le explicó.

— Empezaba a pensar que nunca lo harías… —Él se acercó a ella, deseoso de sentir de nuevo los labios de la fotógrafa de nuevo, así que la capturó en otro beso.

— Me alegra que me hubieras llamado para quedar —confesó ella al separarse—. Anoche moría por que la pasáramos juntos bailando, pero me alegra que hoy podamos recompensarlo —Hux estiró su mano sobre el hombro de la chica y la abrazó. Su corazón latía con violencia y era inevitable sonreír como bobo. Se relajó cuando descubrió el mismo gesto en la cara de Rose.

— Lamento lo de anoche. Yo también quería estar contigo —le dijo acariciándole una mejilla con el pulgar.

— No hay problema, las cosas se pusieron tensas gracias a Poe. Sabía que ellos tenían historia, pero… terminó arruinándoles el momento a Ben y Rey.

— Es una lástima —admitió. De pronto el pelirrojo se comenzó a reír y Rose lo miró extrañada—. Lo lamento es que… bueno, como nos quedamos en su casa, anoche lo estuve molestando. Le dije que si quería podíamos arreglar una cita cuádruple. Su cara de enojo fue muy graciosa —Rose sonrió ante la anécdota.

— Es una gran idea, aunque iba a ser una pena que la organizaras porque Rey no iba a poder hoy, iba a ir a una exposición al Créche —Hux arrugó el ceño.

— ¿Cómo? ¿Iba a ir a cubrir el evento? —le preguntó. Rose apretó los labios y se lo quedó viendo por unos segundos. Rey era su amiga y sabía que Hux conocía a Ben, pero creí que podía confiar en él. Después de todo su amiga no estaba haciendo nada malo con el asunto de Matt.

— Bueno en realidad, Hux, por favor prométeme que no le vas a contar esto a tu amigo —el chico asintió.

— Lo prometo —dijo serio.

— Bueno, es que Rey fue a la exposición de fotografía de Matt, un chico que tiene un blog. Ella sigue su trabajo de hace unos años para acá y bueno, la había invitado a ir, pero ella le dijo que no podía y en realidad fue su estrategia para caerle de sorpresa —terminó ella tapándose la boca y reprimiendo un gritito de emoción. Sin embargo, cuando vio el rostro de Hux, su sonrisa se borró. Él le tomó ambas manos y se las apretó.

— Rose… e-ese blog… e-l que Rey sigue… ¿sabes se llama?

— Naberrie… p-pero, no entiendo ¿Hux? —el chico se quedó inmóvil agarrándole aun las manos. Sus cejas se habían elevado en total sorpresa y su boca estaba abierta. El chico pareció reaccionar y tomó el teléfono, tecleó con rapidez y le mostró la pantalla a Rose segundos después. Ella reconoció el sitio.

— ¿Este es? —ella asintió aún sin entender.

— ¿Cómo…? ¿Lo conoces? —le preguntó ella. De pronto él la besó con emoción y luego se separó de ella para carcajearse.

— Bonita ¡Es el blog de Kylo! —Rose se tapó la boca mientras Hux asentía feliz.

— ¡Y Kylo es Ben! ¡y Ben es Matt! —hiló ella uniéndose a la alegría.

— Ese tonto y sus nicknames. Phasma tiene razón al pensar en que somos infatiles —soltó él.

— ¡Eso quiere decir que hoy van a encontrarse! —exclamó Rose poniéndose de pie.

— Y yo quiero ver eso —admitió el pelirrojo.

— Yo también —secundó Rose—. ¿Te importaría que pasemos nuestra cita mirando a esos dos tontos de lejos? —le preguntó ella.

— ¿Y si nos ven? —preguntó él mientras se mordía el pulgar.

— Pues, si nos ven… supongo que podríamos decir la verdad. Que estamos saliendo y nuestra vida personal es muy aparte de nuestra vida laboral.

— A ti te van a creer, a mi no pero quiero correr el riesgo —se encogió de hombros.

— Bueno, de todas formas, tengo una vacante de novio asistente libre, por si te interesa —le lanzó la chica de forma coqueta y le guiñó el ojo. Él negó con un dedo.

— No señorita. Esa vacante ya es sólo de asistente, la de novio ya la voy a ocupar —sonrió, tomándola de la cara y plantándole un beso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AIÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑ!!! Estamos cerca del encuentro pero es que tenían que pasar algunas otras cosas en este capítulo jajaja, pero les prometo que el siguiente ya tendrá lugar el encuentro. Pasaron también varias cosas en este y también sentí esa necesidad de borrarlo ajajajajaja pero me alegra haberme calmado y no haberlo hecho. Rose y Hux son unos chicos muy listos, los amo a los dos como pareja. Phasma es un amor y quisiera que fuera feliz también, aunque ciertamente lo es con sus amigos, pero quiero que encuentre el amor, aun estoy pensando en ella. Y bueno, me encantó escribir mas de nuestros dos grupos de amigos. Mecioné que amo a Phasma? Si? Pues la amo! 
> 
> Nuestros bebés ya se van a encontrar! Espero les guste y gracias por leer!


	7. Capítulo 7

**Capítulo 7**

Rey subió al vagón del metro para ir rumbo a la exposición de Matt y al fin poder acabar con todo ese embrollo que tenía en la cabeza. Suspiró mientras tomaba asiento en su ya acostumbrado lugar en el vagón y esta vez extrañó que Ben no fuera junto a ella, pero era normal pensar en que no se lo encontraría ahí ya que era sábado y no trabajaban ese día, pero no podía evitar desear habérselo encontrado. ¿Qué estaría haciendo aquel alto y guapo fotógrafo? Su corazón se aceleró y recordó el beso que estuvieron a punto de darse la noche anterior en el bar. Instintivamente se llevó los dedos a los labios, anhelando aquella sensación que les fue interrumpida. Odió un poco a Poe, nuevamente por eso.

Alzó la vista entre los pasajeros buscando algún indicio de Ben mientras sentía en las plantas de sus botas correr a toda velocidad el transporte. Rey se sentía un poco culpable por lo que "estaba haciendo". Aunque en realidad no estuviera haciendo nada malo. Sabía que conocía poco al chico, pero Ben se había abierto un lugar en su corazón como ninguno… pero, por otro lado, y ahí estaba ella, desbordando curiosidad por Matt y todo lo que proyectaba en sus fotografías. Se atrevía a pensar en ello como un tipo de conexión que ella sentía con él a través de esas imágenes. A veces sentía que lo conocía. A veces juraría que podía ver la tristeza, la soledad y otras, escasas, la alegría y el amor, plasmados en las fotos que subía en su blog Naberrie. Un presentimiento se arremolinó en su pecho y recordó lo que Rose le había preguntado: ¿Y si Matt y Ben… eran la misma persona? ¿Sería eso posible? Rey se quedó un momento con la mirada perdida en el suelo y después negó con la cabeza sintiéndose tonta. Eso era lo que su corazón deseaba, pero cosas así no sucedían en la vida real. Además, ella sentía que Ben se lo hubiera dicho, así como le dijo que era hijo de Leia. Estaba segura de que él no le mentiría. En el mejor de los casos ellos se conocían ya, así que la reportera esperaba que Matt y él no fueran mejores amigos o algo por el estilo. De hecho, comenzaba a desear seriamente que Matt fuera ese viejito calvo que Finn y Poe habían mencionado en broma, así sería libre de dejar aquella curiosidad y quizás solo admirarlo, ser su amiga y correr a los brazos de Ben.

— Ben —susurró sintiendo como una cosquilla le subía del estómago al pecho. Rey se prometió que cuando saliera de la galería le llamaría y quizás podrían hacer un plan para verse.

* * *

La reportera miraba el gps de su celular que le indicaba que había llegado a su destino. Cuando enfocó la vista a donde el aparato señalaba no fue difícil adivinar cuál era. Un edificio color gris de dos pisos, con amplias ventanas y una placa en vidrio con letras negras en cursiva que contenía el nombre "Galería Creché" apareció frente a ella del otro lado de la acera. La chica pudo notar que había algo de gente en la entrada. Cuando se fue acercando descubrió que el lugar parecía muy elegante y observó la vestimenta de la gente. Dio gracias por haberse puesto el vestido negro de manga larga estampado en margaritas que era su favorito. Llevaba botas de cordón y su bolsa crossbody negra. Además, se había recogido el cabello en una media cola y llevaba algo de maquillaje, sólo por si acaso y se le cruzaba una "cita" con cierta persona. No es que lo hubiera premeditado, por supuesto que no…

Rey se formó en la fila para la entrada al lugar. Había algo de gente, pero se alegraba de haber llegado temprano justo para la inauguración. Cuando entró vio que había un anuncio en una pizarra en donde se indicaba una conferencia con los expositores. Rey miró su reloj, faltaban quince minutos para que diera inicio. Rey se alegró. Al fin conocería a Matt. Siguió avanzando y se maravilló de la galería. El lugar por dentro lucía precioso: paredes blancas, luces que resaltaban los cuadros, las columnas de color dorado y el piso de mármol le daban el toque majestuoso a aquel recinto.

Decidió dar un vistazo antes de que empezara la conferencia así que caminó un poco. Cerca del área de la entrada estaba la primera sala en donde había algunos cuadros que husmeó un poco y si bien se notaban interesantes, no eran el motivo por el cual ella estaba ahí. Avanzó un poco más y a su derecha encontró una sala cuyo paso estaba cerrado pues tenía un listón color rojo atravesado. En la pared había una placa con el nombre "Sala Ovanis" y al lado de esta había algo que llamó la atención de la chica:

**Se encontró con una especie de tablero formado por ocho fotografías que rodeaban un mensaje en el centro. Se acercó y leyó el nombre de la colección: "Lo que haremos cuando la encuentre" por KR. Entonces se dio cuenta. Esas fotos pertenecían a él...**

El estilo era indiscutiblemente el de Matt, una fiel seguidora como ella lo reconocería. Recordó entonces, que el correo del fotógrafo comenzaba con esas dos letras _"KR"._ ¿serían las iniciales de su verdadero nombre? La jovencita sintió mucha curiosidad. Se quedó viendo aquel tablero, analizando las fotografías. El mensaje era profundo, o por lo menos a ella le pareció. Era lo que el fotógrafo anhelaba hacer con aquella persona especial… o quizás una mera interpretación suya, pero se le hacía muy romántico.

— ¿Rey? —la voz de Ben la hizo girarse ni bien la escuchó. Al darse la vuelta se topó con la mirada asombrada de Ben. Su corazón comenzó a bombear como loco cuando distinguió que iba muy guapo. Llevaba una camisa blanca, un saco negro y pantalones de mezclilla oscuros con uno sneakers.

— ¡H-Hola, Ben! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —le preguntó ella casi por reflejo, pero cuando vio la cara extrañada del alto chico se recompuso parpadeando varias veces como tratando de alejar el estupor—. Perdóname, ¡qué tontería! eres fotógrafo, es normal que estés en eventos como estos, no me hagas caso. Me alegra verte —le sonrió ella ensoñada de habérselo encontrado.

— A-A mi también me alegra —declaró él, nervioso y sorprendido de su presencia. Se veía hermosa. Se fijó fugazmente en sus labios que iban pintados de rojo y luego desvió la mirada algo avergonzado—. ¿Vienes con alguien? —midió él, comenzando a voltear para ver si localizaba a algún otro miembro del resistance.

— No, vine por mi cuenta. En realidad, vine a ver a alguien —en los ojos avellana del chico se posó un velo de tristeza. A lo mejor Rey estaba ahí para ver a algún interés amoroso y eso lo hizo sentirse mal. Rey no pasó el cambio en su semblante y aclaró—: Un amigo expondrá sus fotografías —Ben se la aquedó viendo extrañado. Que él supiera a parte de Tekka él era el único que expondría fotografías, los demás artistas invitados eran pintores. A lo mejor conocía al viejo amigo de sus padres.

— ¿Ah sí? ¿Y quién es tu amigo? —Le preguntó mientras unía las cejas en una expresión. Rey vaciló un momento, no quería que Ben pensara mal de ella, sonaría algo extraño decirle que estaba ahí para conocer a alguien cuyo nombre no sabía, pero pensó que a lo mejor él si conocería a Matt y podría ayudarla.

— Bueno, yo… —empezó algo nerviosa por no saber bien cómo explicarse. Tomó aire tratando de calmarse y comenzó de nuevo—: Escucha Ben, vas a pensar que esto es muy extraño, pero no sé su nombre real —él levantó una ceja—. Le sigo en su blog, a lo mejor tú lo conoces, ya que ambos son fotógrafos —Ben tragó saliva, nervioso ¿sería acaso…?—. Le digo Matt, aunque acabo de ver este tablero y estoy segura de que esas fotografías son de él.

— ¿C-Cómo…? —Ben ni siquiera pudo terminar la pregunta. Estaba temblando.

— Tengo años siguiéndolo, reconocería su estilo donde sea, es único. Aunque me intriga porque tiene por abreviatura el KR y sinceramente no sé qué significa, admito que suena muy raro, pero soy fan de su blog Naberrie y… ¿por qué tienes esa cara? ¿Lo conoces?

— KR es de K-Kylo Ren, en realidad es otro apodo… no es su nombre —articuló mecánicamente.

— ¡Se conocen! —la cara de Rey se partió en una enorme sonrisa—. ¡Ay, me alegra saberlo! Espero verlo, vi que habrá una conferencia.

— Si, de hecho, es hora yo… perdón Rey debo hacer algo y volveré, d-discúlpame, te veo en un momento —le dijo y se escabulló entre la gente dejándola sola. Necesitaba tomarse un minuto para digerir aquello y lamentaba dejarla así como así. Esperaba que ella no lo odiara por eso porque sin duda era descortés.

Rey lo siguió con la mirada. El alto chico se dirigía hasta el fondo del lugar. Rey se mordió el labio. A lo mejor Ben había pensado en que estaba jugando con él o algo así. A lo mejor pensó que ella estaba interesada por Matt y por eso había ido a ese lugar. Y a decir verdad tenía sentido si lo pensaba así, ella lo haría si estuviera en el lugar de Ben.

* * *

El fotógrafo atravesó el lugar a zancadas lo más rápido que pudo para llegar hasta el fondo de la galería en donde se encontraba una tarima y una mampara en donde en unos minutos tendría que pararse a dar unas cuantas palabras a los asistentes. Ben se resguardó del ojo público detrás de ese muro provisional y tomó una amplia inhalación para luego botar el aire con violencia de la boca. Repitió aquella unas cinco veces hasta que sintió que el repiqueteo de su corazón aminoraba, aunque solo un poco. El fotógrafo sintió ganas de llorar en ese momento, pero se las aguantó. Era ella… Scavenger era Rey. ¡Era _ella_! Había necesitado unos minutos para recomponerse, sabía que debía decirle, pero se había quedado en shock. La tenía ahí, a unos metros de él, decidida a conocer a Matt y él tendría que salir develando la verdad. Se pasó una mano echándose el cabello para atrás, su gesto nervioso de siempre. Su mente iba al mil, tratando de pensar la forma en que abordaría la verdad para ella. Tembloroso sacó su celular de la bolsa de su saco y buscó el contacto de Scavenger. La foto que había querido ver durante su viaje en la furgoneta del DASOC al fin había cargado revelando una selfie de ella con sus amigos del Resistance. Ben soltó una carcajada. En su vida había tenido tanta suerte. Moría por decírselo, por correr a abrazarla y robarle aquel beso que les había negado el tonto de Dameron. Aunque si era sincero, la sombra de las secuelas de su pasado comenzó a arremolinarse en sus pensamientos, susurrándole palabras horribles, así que iba a esforzarse por ignorarla.

**Ben sabía que no podía seguir sosteniendo aquello. Rey tenía que saber quién era él realmente. Tenía miedo a su rechazo, pero estaba decidido.**

**-¿No crees que es tiempo de que nos conozcamos en persona? -le envió. Un mensaje apareció en su pantalla:**

**"Scavenger está escribiendo..."**

* * *

El teléfono de Rey vibró dentro de su bolsa. Cuando la chica lo sacó y desbloqueó la pantalla, vio que un mensaje de Matt había llegado. Seguramente Ben le habría dicho que ella estaba ahí y se le estrujó el corazón. Si ya sentía que estaba echa un manojo de nervios por toda esa situación, el dilema se le disparó al mil. Pero sintió que era hora de la verdad, así que tecleó su respuesta:

— Estaré entre la multitud, busca un vestido negro estampado de margaritas —le puso.

* * *

Presa de la curiosidad innata que poseía y que la había llevado a seguir el camino del periodismo, Rey comprobó mirando hacia los lados que nadie viera lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Para su suerte, la gente estaba muy metida en su apreciación a las pinturas de la galería. Rey se agachó debajo del listón rojo de la sala y se escabulló dentro. Sabía que tenía que esperar, pero moría por ver el trabajo de Matt, además la gente abarrotaría el lugar y ella quería, aunque fuera por breves minutos, ver las fotografías a solas.

Se pasó rápidamente por cada una de las fotos, emocionada de al fin ser testigo de aquel trabajo que tanto la deslumbraba, ahora de forma personal. En la primer pared había tres marcos colgados que contenían una fotografía de unos patines de hielo, al lado de ésta una de un parque en donde dos niños jugaban y reían divertidos y la última, era una fotografía en blanco y negro de un set antiguo de caligrafía y unos pergaminos. Estaba observando esa última cuando escuchó murmullos y el corazón le saltó, tenía que darse prisa o pronto terminarían sacándola del lugar por haber irrumpido en la sala. Se dio la vuelta para observar las demás fotografías que tenía a espaldas cuando se encontró con su rostro plasmado en la única pieza de esa pared.

En el retrato plasmado ella estaba subiendo las escaleras de una estación con una sonrisa en el rostro. Entonces, todo encajó. Cayó en cuenta, por el abrigo que portaba, de que esa fotografía había sido del día en que supo que Ben era el hijo de Leia y el fotógrafo del periódico rival. El día en que él le tendió su mano en el vagón y la llevó a su lado. Debajo de la fotografía estaba un pequeño letrero que indicaba el nombre de la pieza: "La forma del amor" por KR.

Rey condujo una mano a su boca tratando de ahogar el sollozo que salía se su interior. Las lágrimas resbalaron también. La mezcla de emociones comenzó a dominarla. Al fin lo había descubierto: Matt, era Kylo y Kylo, Ben. _Su Ben_.

El murmullo se volvió un poco más intenso a su espalda. Miró el reloj y supo que era hora de la conferencia y por lo tanto de la verdad. Él ya lo sabía… por eso le había mandado el mensaje. Ella misma se lo había dicho, sin querer. La jovencita sintió el corazón explotarle de felicidad. Todo ese tiempo su destino había estado enlazado a él. Desde el momento en que encontró el blog, desde la primera foto que le vio publicar, el primer comentario que le hizo. Todo se había enlazado mientras ella vivía en Jakku, y luego se mudó y algo, la vida, el metro, los había acercado. Era como fuera cosa de la fuerza.

Rey se limpió las lágrimas y avanzó para salir de la sala. Vio que la gente comenzaba a congregarse al fondo del lugar y aunque sentía las piernas temblarle como gelatina, se fue siguiendo la multitud. En un principio quedó un poco atrás, pero fue abriéndose paso hasta que se colocó en medio en lo que consideró un buen lugar. Se puso de puntillas esperando ver a Ben pero no lo encontraba. Estaba en esa búsqueda cuando la gente comenzó a aplaudir y ella vio que alguien subía a la tarima. Un señor delgado y canoso sonreía y saludaba con la mano a su multitud mientras sostenía un micrófono.

— Buenos días a todos los presentes —saludó con una reverencia—. Les agradezco su presencia en este lugar el día de hoy. Para los que no me conocen, soy Tekka, dueño y fundador de este lugar. En la galería Creché siempre hemos sido impulsores de talentos en nuestra comunidad. Aunque, el primer invitado de hoy no tiene nada de nuevo en el mundo de la fotografía. Me voy a permitir hacerle una brevísima introducción antes de traerlo frente a ustedes. Tengo el honor de conocer a este joven desde que era un niño pequeño, porque sus padres y yo somos amigos cercanos. Lo conocí cuando era como de este tamaño —indicó el canoso señor mientras bajaba una mano un poco arriba de las rodillas—. Y bueno, para mi sorpresa creció demasiado y ahora me ha dejado abajo —rio y la audiencia también lo acompañó en aquel comentario gracioso—. Bueno, aquel niño de cabello negro, callado pero muy observador disfrutaba en cada visita a mi casa ver mis álbumes de fotos y revisar mis trabajos. La verdad estoy muy orgulloso de ser el "culpable" de iniciarlo en esto. Lo he visto crecer, no sólo en estatura, sino como fotógrafo. Lo he visto probar, explorar y luego encontrar su estilo y, al fin, después de mucha labor de convencimiento he logrado que acepte exponer su precioso trabajo en este lugar, lo cual me honra demasiado —Rey se emocionó al escuchar hablar así a Tekka de Ben—. Su fotografía nos da una mirada a lo más recóndito de su ser. Eso que él se esfuerza por callar con palabras porque, me atrevo a decirlo porque lo conozco, quizás no puede explicarlo, nos ha sido dado en estos momentos maravillosos que ha capturado con su cámara —una sonrisa extasiada apareció en el rostro de Tekka y alargó su brazo libre del micrófono—. Quiero que recibamos con un fuerte aplauso a… bueno en realidad este chico tiene demasiados sobrenombres para mi gusto —la gente comenzó a reír de nuevo—. Matt… Kylo Ren… caprichos de fotógrafos, ya saben —se encogió de hombros—, pero yo quisiera presentarles al hombre real que está detrás de toda esa sensibilidad. Damas y caballeros, por favor recibamos con un aplauso a mi querido amigo Ben Solo.

La multitud rompió en aplausos. Rey sintió que todo se volvía como en cámara lenta cuando escuchó aquel nombre. Vio a Ben subir a la tarima. Él la buscaba… buscaba ese vestido de margaritas y no tardó más que segundos en encontrar la mirada asombrada de la chica. Él le sonrió mientras le asentía, cómo dándole a entender que eso era real y no un sueño. Tekka le alargó otro micrófono.

— H-Hola —habló él, visiblemente nervioso—. Bueno, g-gracias Tekka por tan divertida presentación. La verdad no soy tan bueno hablando en público como tú, pero te agradezco que hayas creído en mi desde pequeño y a todos ustedes, gracias por haber venido a apreciar mi trabajo. Está siendo un día especial, extraño… pero muy especial —soltó una risita nerviosa.

— Se me ocurría Ben que la gente que tenga alguna pregunta para ti podría en este momento formularla antes de pasar a los pintores aquí —Ben que tenía urgencia por salir corriendo a hablar con Rey apretó los ojos y asintió poniendo una sonrisa un tanto fingida en el rostro. No iba a dejar a Tekka botado, pero quería bajarse ni bien había puesto un pie ahí arriba—. Perfecto… ¿alguna pregunta para nuestro fotógrafo?

La gente comenzó a mirarse entre sí y a murmurar, pero nadie se atrevía a tomar la palabra, hasta que segundos después Lor San Tekka vio a una chica de vestido estampado en las que parecían unas florecillas, levantar la mano. Ben se quedó de piedra. El semblante de Rey era difícil de descifrar ¿Qué estaba tramando?

— Por favor alcáncenle el micrófono a la señorita —pidió el dueño de la galería volteándose a ver a uno de sus empleados. Un jovencito se acercó a Rey y se lo tendió.

— Buenos días. Soy Rey Kenobi del Resistance. Señor Solo, tengo algunas preguntas que me gustaría hacerle —él asintió. Estaba seguro de que Rey no tenía planeada una nota acerca de su participación y su reacción comenzaba a descolocarlo—. Me causa algo de curiosidad, ¿Por qué tantos sobre nombres?

A Ben le causó cierta curiosidad el saber por qué le hablaba de usted. Pensó que quizás se debía a que había entrado en el modo "reportera" así que decidió que no haría ningún comentario al respecto.

— B-Bueno, en realidad los sobrenombres fueron algo ligado a mi adolescencia. Creo que, fue una forma en la que quise, digamos, hacerme un nombre por mi y no por mis apellidos. No estoy muy orgulloso de escudarme detrás de ellos ahora, pero quizás es algo que no pueda cambiar y siempre estará ahí pero, le aseguro que la próxima vez que usted venga a disfrutar de mi trabajo, usaré mi nombre real —sonrió.

— Dentro de la colección que presenta el día de hoy, existe una fotografía a la cual usted ha llamado "La forma del amor" ¿Podría decirme a qué se debe el título? —Ben se quedó pasmado ante la pregunta de la reportera. Ella había visto la fotografía. Tragó saliva. Se tomó unos segundos escogiendo muy bien sus palabras y luego dijo:

— Para mí, ella representa eso —declaró.

— No más preguntas señor Solo, gracias —dijo ella sonriendo. Le entregó el micrófono al asistente que se lo había dado minutos antes y dio media vuelta para abrirse paso entre la gente que la rodeaba. Ben se alarmó cuando la vio alejándose y le echó una mirada rápida a Tekka, quién le asintió.

— Bueno, despidamos a Ben con un aplauso y démosle la bienvenida a Ki Adi, uno de los pintores que hoy nos acompañan.

El fotógrafo bajó de la tarima ignorando las caras y los murmullos de la gente que evidentemente se había dado cuenta de algo extraño en aquella entrevista improvisada con Rey. Escuchó aplausos para el pintor que ya había subido al estrado. No veía a la reportera ni a su vestido entre ese gentío, pero tenía un presentimiento de dónde se encontraba.

Caminó otro poco y cuando llegó a la sala Ovanis, ella estaba ahí, admirando su fotografía. El alto chico se agachó con algo de esfuerzo y pasó bajo el listón rojo que esperaba a ser cortado. Rey advirtió sus pasos pues resonaban en el mármol y se dio la vuelta para quedar frente a él. Cuando Ben estuvo lo suficiente cerca se dio cuenta de que ella estaba llorando. Él buscó en su saco y tomó el pañuelo negro que llevaba para limpiarle las lágrimas que resbalaban en sus mejillas en esos momentos. Tenerla así de cerca, a sabiendas que todo ese tiempo ella estuvo en su vida incluso antes de conocerla era la sensación más hermosa que había sentido desde hacía mucho tiempo.

— No llores, Scavenger… —dijo componiendo una sonrisa y sintiendo que sus ojos también amenazaban con liberar lágrimas.

— No sabes cuánto deseaba que fueras tu… —confesó agachando su rostro por reflejo.

— Yo también quería que fueras tú —le dijo él posando sus dedos en el mentó de Rey. Se miraron con intensidad. Él pasó sus ojos por la hermosa cara de la reportera observando sus pecas y su sonrojo. Ella comenzó a acercarse. Él se agachó un poco y fue el primero en cerrar los ojos.

Rey sonrió un segundo antes de hundir los labios en los de Ben y perderse con él en ese ansiado beso.

* * *

Hux y Rose observaban desde la entrada de la sala a sus dos amigos besarse.

El pelirrojo envolvió a Rose en un abrazo por detrás mientras ella giraba la cara para mirarlo.

— Algo les hacen a las chicas en el Resistance porque son irresistibles para nosotros que estamos en el lado oscuro —declaró él, riendo en la oreja de la chica, lo que la hizo sonreír.

— Ya vi que no soy la única a la que le gusta el peligro.

— Somos —la corrigió—. ¿Nos damos una vuelta en lo que deciden despegarse? Quizás podríamos salir los cuatro más tarde…

— Si, no creo que vayan a ir a ningún lado por el momento. Veamos las pinturas —Hux asintió ante la sugerencia de Rose.

* * *

— Te la tomé ese día… lo lamento, quizás fue atrevido —le dijo Ben haciendo referencia a la fotografía.

— ¿De verdad me ves así? ¿De verdad quieres esto? —Ben se contrarió ante la tímida pregunta de ella, sospechando que escondía muchos temores, quizás parecidos a los de él.

— Rey, soy yo el que debería hacerte esa pregunta —le tomó las mejillas con los pulgares y la miró a los ojos—. ¿Quieres salir conmigo?

— Claro que quiero —afirmó ella a punto de derretirse.

— ¿Segura?

— Ben… todo este tiempo lo único que he querido es que fueras Matt y algo nos ha traído aquí juntos. Por supuesto que estoy segura. De hecho, me alegra que me lo estés preguntando con tanta propiedad —él le sonrió embelesado.

— Quiero hacer las cosas bien. Mi vida siempre ha sido un desastre, pero no quiero empezar esto así, esto lo quiero diferente —la tomó de la cintura un poco inseguro de que hubieran derribado ya el muro de la confianza que no tenían hasta segundos antes de besarse—. Me moría por hacer esto —la abrazó con fuerza pegándola a su pecho y ella pudo escuchar el repiqueteo violento del corazón de Ben. Era tan dulce.

Aspiró el delicioso aroma que despedía su camisa y se permitió cerrar los ojos sintiendo que aquello era uno de los momentos más hermosos de su corta vida.

— Quiero enseñarte las fotografías —le dijo separándola de él al posar sus manos en sus pequeños hombros—. Ven —su voz ronca la hechizó. Fueron hacia la pared que Rey había mirado primero y él se colocó detrás de ella. Comenzó a señalarle los detalles uno por uno. Lo que vio y lo que sintió. Rey estaba maravillada. La emoción que sentía al leerlo en su blog la estaba experimentando en vivo. Escuchando su voz cerca de su cuello, sintiendo su aliento rozar su oreja. De tanto en tanto él depositaba besos en su coronilla y le tomaba la mano, entusiasmado por compartirle un pedazo de su alma, de lo que él era realmente.

Ben se sintió dichoso. Nunca había tenido a nadie con quien compartiera esa pasión o que se interesara por eso en él, que quisiera conocerlo y que le resultara interesante. Por un momento se permitió pensar de nuevo en la fuerza y en que era verdad… que todo eso que su tío había escrito sobre ella era cierto.

Estuvieron ahí los dos como por veinte minutos más a solas cuando Tekka apareció en la entrada de la sala.

— No quiero interrumpir la visita guiada, pero es hora de inaugurar la exposición, Ben —le dijo su canoso amigo.

— Lo sé, pero antes quiero presentarlos —los dos jóvenes se pasaron de nuevo bajo el listón rojo—. Tekka, ella es Rey, mi novia —el galerista esbozó una sonrisa y alzó una ceja mientras que a Rey se le subía el color a la cara.

— Es un placer conocerlo señor —ella le extendió la mano y se las estrecharon.

— Me alegra conocerte y más que estés aquí para apoyar el trabajo de Ben. Supongo que eres su mayor admiradora ¿no es cierto? Y también su gran musa —rio bajito.

Ambos jóvenes soltaron una risita nerviosa. La gente comenzó a aglomerarse cerca de la entrada de la sala al fin y Tekka le pasó unas tijeras metálicas a Ben para que procediera al acto.

Rey sacó su celular y comenzó a grabar el momento. La cara de Ben no tenía precio. Las comisuras de su boca estaban fijas en una amplia y dulce sonrisa y ella iba a capturar eso. Era un gran día en el que descubrieron que siempre se estuvieron buscando, en que se hicieron novios y que él había expuesto su trabajo en un lugar así de importante. Justo cuando Rey pensó que nada podía ser más perfecto Rose y Hux aparecieron entre la multitud y la saludaron con una mano. Luego divisó a la alta chica rubia, Phasma que acababa de llegar muy agitada pero justo a tiempo para que su amigo cortara el listón y todos le aplaudieran.

* * *

— No Phas, es que te lo perdiste, hubieras visto la cara de Kylo cuando Rey alzó la mano —Hux abrió los ojos de forma exagerada, imitándolo. Phasma se carcajeó, mientras Rose asentía, Ben rodaba los ojos y Rey se tapaba el rostro con las manos algo apenada.

Los cinco habían ido a comer a una cafetería que estaba frente a la galería de Tekka, una vez que la inauguración había pasado y que la gente se fue yendo poco a poco. Se habían instalado en una mesa en el jardín para disfrutar del día que estaba agradablemente fresco. Ya habían terminado sus alimentos y estaban en la sobremesa, momento que Hux aprovechó para poner al tanto a Phasma de lo que había pasado entre ellos.

Rey sentía que las mejillas ya le dolían de tanto sonreír y es que estuvo encantada todo el tiempo. Cuando Hux, Rose y Phasma llegaron, Ben les hizo otro tour a todos por su sala. Hubo un momento en que los amigos se separaron para apreciar las fotos o ir a ver las pinturas, pero Ben siempre tuvo a su lado a Rey que pudo presenciar cómo la gente se le acercaba a conocerlo y preguntarle cosas acerca de su trabajo o pedirle consejos. Escucharlo hablar y ver cómo aquel joven que parecía tímido en realidad se plantaba muy bien cuando hablaba de la fotografía. Y acababa de descubrir que eso le atraía locamente.

— Vaya pues me lo perdí, por más que me apuré no pude llegar a presenciar la caída de Kylo Ren —soltó la rubia con un movimiento de su puño que denotaba frustración.

— Pero la mejor parte fue cuando le preguntaste acerca de la fotografía titulada "la forma del amor" —el pelirrojo movió las cejas varias veces viendo a la nueva pareja del grupo.

— Eres un romántico, Kylo Ren Ben Solo —dijo Phasma. Hux y Rose soltaron la carcajada—. Y si ya creíamos que tu historia era una telenovela ahora lo compruebo. Suerte Rey y bienvenida al lado oscuro. También tú Rose. Ambas les gusta lo prohibido, pero ¿quién soy yo para juzgarlas?

— Ya Phasma, me vas a asustar a Rey —le dijo Ben, negándole con la cabeza.

— Que nos conozcan cómo somos —se encogió de hombros la rubia. De pronto, su celular sonó con el timbre de la marcha imperial—. ¿Hola? ¿En dónde estás…? Si, sí, estamos en la cafetería frente a… si ahí, ya, ya te vi. Espérame.

Hux y Ben se echaron una mirada de asombro cuando divisaron del otro lado de la calle al tímido Mitaka. Esta vez fue el turno de Ben para exagerar.

— ¡PHASMA GWENDOLINE…! ¡No es cierto! —le llamó, asombrado.

— ¿Es el nuevo asistente de Ventress? No te creo… —soltó el pelirrojo con la boca abierta.

— ¡Shhhh! ¡Cállen que me lo ahuyentan! —se acercó a sus dos amigos, mientras Rey y Rose miraban divertidas la escena de esos tres amigos tan extraños—. Fui a dejar la furgoneta y la loca de Asajj casi me ve porque estaba por salir del edificio, pero él me cubrió y bueno, le di las gracias y él dijo que podía agradecerle aceptándole una salida y yo dije ¿por qué no? Hace tiempo que no tengo nada parecido y me quiero dejar consentir —les guiñó el ojo—. Luego les cuento, me voy —se giró a las chicas y les sonrió—. Es un gustazo, por favor quieran a mis dos amigos, sé que son un par de tontos, pero babean por ustedes. No sean malas con ellos y yo me encargaré de que las traten bien —Rey sonrió. Phasma era muy divertida.

— Es un trato, Phasma. Gracias —dijo la castaña.

— Te prometo que seré buena con Hux —Rose le guiñó el ojo y Phasma soltó su característica risotada escandalosa.

— Nos vemos —los cuatro que se quedaron observaron a la alta rubia ir al encuentro de Mitaka que los saludó con una mano a lo lejos. Hux y Ben le devolvieron el saludo y después se perdieron de su vista.

— Es un aventado ese Mitaka. Pero me alegra por ella… aun no los veo pero bueno, uno nunca sabe —comentó Hux al tiempo en que Ben asentía.

— ¿Se van a quedar más tiempo? —preguntó de pronto Rose a Rey y a Ben.

— No, volveré a la galería hasta mañana un rato por la tarde. Quería llevar a pasear a Rey ¿Tienen planes juntas? —la fotógrafa negó—. Regresaremos a mi casa, quiero enseñarle unas fotografías a Hux que le prometí.

— Me gustaría verlas algún día, si no te molesta, colega.

— Sería un honor que alguien como tú viera mi trabajo, quizás podría ser la siguiente semana, no queremos inmiscuirnos en su primera cita —Rose ahogó un gritito—. Lo siento es que me emociona.

— A mí también me emociona verte tan feliz —Rey le dio un abrazo rápido a Rose—. Y espera a que los chicos lo sepan.

— Se van a morir —dijo Rose, divertida.

— Literal —contestó Ben. Los cuatro se echaron a reír imaginando las caras de Poe y Finn.

* * *

Han llevaba rato esperando en su camioneta. Se había estacionado una cuadra antes de la galería en donde expondría su hijo. Tekka le había avisado por mensaje y él le agradeció el gesto y le había prometido que no le diría a Ben. Después de tantos años en que lo había abandonado le era difícil aceptar que se había equivocado como padre. Él y Leia lo habían hecho. Había estado a punto de bajarse para ir a su encuentro cuando vio que Ben salía de la cafetería frente a la galería. El pelirrojo que era su amigo y una chica bajita se despedían de él, que estaba con otra chica delgada. Han subió los vidrios del coche y se agachó lo suficiente para que no lo vieran. Distinguió a Rose de la mano de ese chico paliducho cuando pasaron cerca de donde él estaba. Esperó unos segundos a que estuvieran más lejos y se bajó con sigilo. Volvió la vista de nuevo a su hijo en el momento en que Ben le tomaba la mano a esa chica que lo acompañaba. Protegido por los demás autos que estaban estacionados, se fue acercando poco a poco hasta que estuvo a una distancia considerable y la distinguió. Era esa chica nueva del Resistance, que le había parecido tan agradable. Rey.

Su asombro fue mayúsculo cuando vio que su hijo la envolvía en un abrazo y luego ella se ponía de puntitas para besarlo.

Han no entendió porque ella no le había dicho que estaba saliendo con su hijo, seguro Leia tampoco lo sabía. Su primera reacción fue enojarse con ella, pero cuando vio que su hijo reía el sentimiento fue reemplazado. Jamás pensó que volvería a ver a Ben así de contento y se lamentó no tener la valentía de acercarse en ese momento a él. Pero el camino para llegar a su hijo se acababa de iluminar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Al fin! Se encontraron!!! Al fin!!! Estoy muy feliz de que hubiera podido acomodar 3 tuits de los microfics de los cuales se deriva esta historia, que son los que vieron remarcados en negritas. Y no saben la cantidad de veces que cambié el encuentro porque no me gustaba como quedaba. Asi que espero que les haya gustado! 
> 
> Estaba dispuesta a darle el cierre al fic en este capítulo, pero la historia dijo "No mi ciela" y pues no ajajajajajaja mientras la escribía surgieron nuevos asuntos que quería tratar y bueno, henos aquí. Crero que hay fic para rato, aunque no aseguro que no enloquezca jajajaja 
> 
> Bueno y Phas ya se merecía la felicidad jajaja ya veremos qué pasa con ella y Mitaka. Agradezco que lean esta historia y me echen porras, de verdad que me hacen tan feliz y me animan cuando quiero tirar la toalla jajajaja.
> 
> Besos!


	8. Capítulo 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo sé que pensaron que había abandonado esta historia y pues no! Me costó volver a ella, pero estoy de regreso para darle un final. Gracias por su paciencia. 
> 
> Gracias por tanto, perdón por tan poco.

Ben clavó sus ojos en los verdes de Rey, perdido completamente en ella y en la emoción que le embargaba por el inicio de eso que se sentía entre ambos.

Se sentaron en una de las bancas del parque Atch-To, lugar al que Ben había querido llevarla por dos razones: Era un punto alejado de la ciudad en donde ni Ventress, Bazine o Snoke pondrían sus pasos, y porque, aquel parque evocaba recuerdos felices en su infancia.

— Esto ha sido inesperado —dijo él, aun sin poder creer en su suerte—, estuvimos tan cerca todo este tiempo.

— Lo sé… —sonrió ella, sintiendo ternura y emoción por ese hecho. Era pronto para pensarlo, pero Rey no podía evitar sentir que, de alguna forma el encuentro de ambos estaba destinado. A ella le gustaba pensar en ese tipo de cosas que quizás se escribían en las novelas románticas, pero, creía fervientemente que cada una de las decisiones que había tomado en su vida, la había llevado a ese punto, a conocerlo, a encontrarlo en persona.

— Rey… quería preguntarte algo —comenzó el fotógrafo en tono vacilante.

— Adelante —asintió ella, reparando en cómo Ben se frotaba las manos con nerviosismo.

— Bueno yo… estoy muy feliz —la miró y esbozó una tierna sonrisa de lado, que desapareció enseguida al seguir hablando—, pero… quería preguntarte si en verdad quieres esto —soltó, tratando de mitigar un poco su temor. Si bien, sentía que explotaba de felicidad, una sombra de dudas se cernía en él.

— ¿Te arrepientes? —preguntó ella, arrastrando la mirada por la cara de Ben. Él enseguida negó y se odió a sí mismo y a su voz interior que, a veces se empeñaba en decirle que no era suficiente.

— No, Rey, no me arrepiento. Perdóname, no quiero hacerte dudar de nada. Es sólo… son tonterías mías…

— No lo creo Ben, si lo dices es por algo, dime… ¿qué pasa? —la reportera le tomó la mano y él se relajó un poco.

— Es sólo que, no nos conocemos bien y bueno, quizás yo no te parezca interesante o… mi vida es algo extraña y… —Rey soltó el aire en un suspiro, calmándose también. Se trataba de eso, de las inseguridades de él y no de otra cosa.

— Ben —lo llamó. Él posó sus ojos cafés en ella a la mención de su nombre—. Quiero conocerte ¿tú quieres conocerme?

— Si.

— Bueno, ahí está la respuesta. Entiendo que hay muchas cosas que no sabemos del otro, pero, por eso estamos aquí ¿no?

— Entonces, ¿está bien que todo sea así?

— Ay Ben, eres tan lindo. Creo que quieres enserio hacer las cosas muy correctas… —ella le tomó la mejilla con la mano y se la acarició.

— Hace mucho que no estoy en una relación… enserio, mucho… y temo echarlo a perder. Te he besado y no sé si realmente querías que todo fuera así o antes conocernos y…

— Oh, claro que he querido que me besaras, más cuando descubrí que los dos hombres con los que he sentido una conexión inmediata eran uno solo. No hay fórmulas Ben. Tampoco soy experta en relaciones, he tenido un par de más joven, pero, quisiera intentar esto —Ni bien ella terminó de decirle aquello, Ben la abrazó, envolviéndose en el suave aroma de su cabello y sintiendo como eso lo reconfortaba.

— Perdóname, es que no quiero echarlo a perder, y tampoco quiero asustarte.

— No, Ben, está bien. Puedes decirme lo que sea, de verdad. Es más, necesito que hablemos así, todo con sinceridad. ¿De acuerdo?

— Nunca te mentiría, no tendría por qué —la chica se echó hacia atrás despegándose del abrazo que la tenía prisionera y depositó un suave beso en los labios de él.

— Ni yo. ¿Más tranquilo?

— Si —le dijo, besando su frente.

— Bueno, ahora tenemos que discutir otra cosa y sé que te preocupa, incluso más que a mí.

— Lo de nuestros trabajos —completó él, suspirando—. Bueno es que, enserio no te imaginas el escándalo que hizo Ventress, Hux apenas y se salvó y tuvimos que ayudarle a inventar una historia de que era un espía de la competencia. No nos sentimos orgullosos de eso, pero funcionó por el momento. Sin embargo, si sigo yo… mira Rey no tengo miedo por mí, pero Ventress y Snoke están locos. Ella puede hacer lo que sea y Snoke aunque no suele hacer mucho alarde, es una persona muy calculadora…

— Ben, perdóname por cambiar la conversación, te prometo que discutiremos esto, pero… si son tan terribles, ¿por qué sigues trabajando para ellos?

El fotógrafo se quedó de piedra ante el cuestionamiento de su novia. Fibras sensibles comenzaban a moverse en su interior. Había tantas razones ya, que había enumerado miles de veces en su cabeza, cada año que pasaba del porqué abandonar el DASOC, sin embargo, aún no era capaz de hacerlo.

— Porque… —ella vio el conflicto en el interior de su adorado Matt que abría la boca y luego la cerraba, incapaz de darle una respuesta.

— Oh Ben, perdóname. Está bien, no quiero presionarte.

— Y yo no quiero mentirte —le aseguró, pero no salían las palabras.

— No lo haces. Entiendo que es un tema delicado para ti y pronto podrás contarme lo que tú quieras.

— Por ahora puedo decirte que, una de las cosas que me sostiene de estar ahí son Armitage y Phasma —al fotógrafo se le iluminó la mirada nada más de pensar en sus dos locos y extraños amigos. Él no era muy sociable, en el pasado sólo había tenido a Dameron a su lado, con el cual tampoco se abría tanto, incluso con el pelirrojo y la rubia, había tenido su época en donde se resistió, pero las circunstancias en el DASOC terminaron haciendo que se juntaran aún más.

— Se ve que los quieres mucho.

— Si, pero no se los vayas a decir, no quiero que sean más encimosos de lo que ya son.

— De acuerdo.

— Bueno, retomando lo del trabajo… ¿Qué quieres que hagamos?

— Yo no tengo mayor problema en el trabajo más que tus padres me pregunten.

— Si eso pasa no tendría problema tampoco, ellos no harían nada extraño… creo. El problema está en el DASOC.

— ¿Qué propones? ¿Quieres que nos escondamos?

— Es lo que menos quiero hacer, quiero que seamos libres de ir a donde sea y de disfrutar esto… lo lamento, no lo había pensado cómo para saber exactamente qué hacer.

Ben se enojó consigo mismo. Quizás como Hux había dicho, era momento de plantearse abandonar el periódico.

— Una postura difícil, entre dos bandos —susurró Rey, sintiéndose un poco triste por aquello. No quería ponerlo a escoger entre ella y su trabajo, pero tampoco eran adolescentes para esconderse.

Ben la contempló por unos segundos. Estaban ahí, en el parque más alejado de Naboo, en una banca, platicando de lo que harían para cuidar de no ser vistos y se sintió avergonzado por tal cosa.

Le tomó apenas segundos para que la resolución llegara a él como una visión de la fuerza de esas que estaban descritas en el best seller de su tío Luke. ¿Por qué tenía que huir? ¿Por qué tenían que esconderse? Rey no lo merecía. Ella valía todo lo que fuera a pasar y él la protegería, sus amigos también, incluso su madre. Mucho tiempo había pensado que le había vendido el alma a Snoke cuando firmó su contrato en el DASOC, pero él correspondía con trabajo, era un empleado sí, pero no le debía cuentas a nadie sobre su vida privada.

— Estoy siendo un idiota, Rey —dijo con determinación. Ella ladeó su cabeza y escudriñó el rostro lleno de lunares del fotógrafo—. No nos vamos a esconder, no tenemos porqué. Si nos ven no voy a mentir. Mi vida no les pertenece. Trabajo para ese periódico, pero no pueden condicionarme así, tú no mereces esto y yo quiero darte hasta el más mínimo de minuto que pueda pasar a tu lado. Quizás no pueda controlar sus acciones, pero, si pretenden hacer algo para perjudicarte lo sacaremos a la luz. Hux es reportero, tú lo eres también, les aplicaremos un periodicazo, no me importa. Si me corren, puedo buscar trabajo en otro lado, o dedicarme al blog, seguir exponiendo con Tekka… lo puedo hacer —aseguró él con ánimos renovados.

Los ojos de la reportera se iluminaron al ver la resolución a la que su novio había llegado. A decir verdad, había pensado que iban a seguir escondidos, pero que él estuviera así de decidido, no hacía más que contagiarla. Ben iba a darle su lugar y a defender su amor, ella correspondería de la misma forma.

— Estoy contigo en esto Ben —ella le tomó la mano y él se acercó a robarle un beso suave que se alargó por unos minutos.

La calidez de Rey le revoloteaba en todo su ser. Sus tiernos labios lo elevaban al cielo y al mismo tiempo, le recordaban que era inmortal y que debía vivir su vida como él quisiera. Y él la quería a ella. Rey era la respuesta a las preguntas y era las razones. Era el verbo que conjugaban todas sus oraciones. Quizás era extraño pensar de esa forma porque ciertamente se estaban conociendo en persona, pero ellos ya tenían historia. Ya había convergido con anterioridad en ese espacio virtual, siguiéndose los talones, hasta que la vida los juntó y los hizo cruzar esa línea.

Se separaron y rieron juntos de felicidad.

— Ahora que hemos resulto esto, hermosa señorita periodista ¿me aceptaría un cono de nieve? —a Rey le resplandecieron los ojos—. La heladería del otro lado del parque es la mejor de todo Naboo.

— ¿Enserio? ¿Cómo sabes? ¿Vienes mucho por aquí?

— La verdad es que no había pisado este lugar desde hace años —contestó, recorriendo las jardineras y las bancas contiguas con la mirada.

— ¿Por qué? —le preguntó curiosa.

— Me recuerda cosas en las que no quería pensar, pero pese a eso, es precioso y quería traerte aquí. Mis padres, mi tío y yo solíamos venir cuando tenía como diez años. En ese entonces, Luke había escrito el libro que le valió su reconocimiento mundial, y de hecho, lo escribió en su mayoría en este lugar, sentado en una banca. Extraño ¿no?

— Ay por dios… ¡yo soy fan de La Senda! —exclamó la pecosa, emocionada por enterarse de ese detalle. Ben rio al verla así.

— Me lo pareció ese día en el vagón, cuando me dijiste “Que la fuerza te acompañe”

— Es que creo que el asunto de la fuerza es maravilloso. Igual va a sonarte tonto, pero creo en ella, creo que existe, aunque tu tío lo haya inventado.

— Yo solía creerlo… —se encogió de hombros—, pero, no sé, creo que perdí el camino luminoso hace tiempo.

— Siempre puedes regresar a él, Ben. No es tarde —le aseguró.

— ¿Tú crees? ¿Me mostrarías cómo? —le dijo con toque pícaro, rozando la pequeña nariz de Rey con la suya.

— Si, te ayudaré. Aunque no lo creas, he visto tu futuro y te convertirás —le aseguró la chica sin una pizca de duda.

— Y… ¿No te gustaría mejor ser la Emperatriz del lado oscuro? Hay tecnología de punta, ya sabes robots para todo.

— No suena muy tentador eso de los robots, tendrás que pensar en un argumento mejor —rebatió Rey levantándose de la banca, seguida por él.

Se tomaron de la mano y comenzaron a caminar por el parque de Atch-to ante las miradas curiosas de las avecillas rechonchas que vivían en ese lugar.

— ¿Y si te digo que en el lado oscuro está un Líder Supremo que se parece a mí? —Ben enarcó una ceja y Rey se quedó pensativa.

— Así cambia la cosa. Cuéntame más…

* * *

Un mes había pasado desde que Ben y Rey había descubierto la identidad del otro en la exposición de la galería Créche y que hablaron para acordar que defenderían su relación de los posibles ataques que se pudieran dar en el DASOC.

Un mes y todo estaba saliendo de maravilla. Nadie los había visto o si era así no le habían dicho nada a Ben en su trabajo. Él y Rey habían podido empatar sus horarios la mayoría de los días de la semana, en donde coincidían en el metro en la mañana y se acompañaban por las estaciones y en la noche volvían a verse en ese lugar que los había encontrado para ir a casa del fotógrafo o de la periodista.

Los cafés, las risas y alguno que otro recuerdo de la infancia se hacían presentes cada vez más entre ambos que iban descubriéndose y abriéndose al otro.

Empezaban a conocer los gestos del otro, a darse cuenta cuando uno había tenido un mal día o momento, o cuando algo no le parecía y lo hablaban. Todo lo hablaban. Así lo acordaron, pero también era algo natural que se dio entre ambos. No siempre podían coincidir, -más en el asunto de Ben con sus padres, tema que aún le costaba al fotógrafo-, pero se entendían y se aceptaban.

Ben miró el reloj que descansaba en su muñeca derecha al tiempo que su vagón llegaba a la estación que esperaba todos los días con emoción.

Las puertas se abrieron haciendo un sonido hermético y la gente comenzó a subir. Para el fotógrafo, aquellas personas eran entes grises, caminantes con rostros que veía pero que a la vez no les prestaba atención. Para él sólo había alguien que coloreaba el panorama.

Sus deseos fueron cumplidos cuando envuelta en un abrigo rosa y un vestido negro, Rey apareció con su radiante sonrisa frente a él. Ben que estaba recargado en la pared se enderezó totalmente embelesado ante la presencia de la guapa reportera. Si pudiera describir cómo se sentía cada vez que la veía, diría que ella era un imán que lo atraía sin irremediablemente hasta sus brazos.

Las puertas volvieron a cerrarse. Las llantas volvieron a ponerse en marcha corriendo sobre los rieles.

Rey llegó hasta él y lo contempló por segundos. Era tan apuesto y dulce que se quedaba sin aliento al mirarlo. Se acercó a él y le colocó los mechones de risos negros detrás de las orejas porque, aunque a él le apenara, a ella le fascinaba esa composición en su rostro. Para ella, era el hombre más guapo de la galaxia.

Ninguno se dijo nada, pero porque sintieron que no era necesario. Rey lo abrazó por la cintura con toda la fuerza que era capaz y él la rodeó hundiendo su nariz entre los cabellos castaños que despedían un olor fresco y frutal. Ben se quedó ahí descansando en el hombro de la chica, con los ojos cerrados, sintiendo el cuerpo pequeño de Rey entre sus brazos… frágil y a la vez, fuerte.

Se fueron así todo el camino, acomodados entre el otro sin emitir palabra alguna. Sintiendo eso que compartían, anudarse en una especie de lazo invisible que pendía de cada uno. Cuando arribaron a la parada donde se encontraba el Resistance, Rey se despegó del alto fotógrafo y pasó su mano sobre la sien de su novio. Él la sostuvo de la cintura y la elevó para besarla con devoción.

— Te veré de regreso —susurró ella sintiendo su corazón desbocado.

— Te estaré esperando… —prometió Ben.

Las sonrisas aparecieron y ella giró en sus talones para salir del vagón. Las cosas habían cambiado tanto. Las veces que Ben la vio marcharse, Rey iba centrada en lo suyo, sin reparar en que él seguía su trayecto hasta que la perdía porque volvía a estar en movimiento.

Pero como ya era costumbre desde que estaban juntos, esa vez, Rey se quedó parada frente a las puertas que se acababan de cerrar segundos después de que una alarma de aviso fue emitida, y le sostuvo la mirada hasta que el vehículo siguió su curso.

Y eso les llenó el corazón a ambos.

* * *

Rey se encontró a Rose en la entrada del periódico y ambas subieron animadas hacia el piso que albergaba sus cubículos. Rose estaba igual de feliz y enamorada que ella y le contó que todo entre ella y Armitage caminaba viento en popa.

Estaban platicando muy quitadas de la pena de sus planes para el siguiente fin de semana cuando al abrirse las puertas del ascensor, vieron a Poe discutir con Lando.

— Se está cegando. Necesita descansar —lanzó Poe irritado.

— Ya la escuchaste, ella se siente bien —rebatió su jefe—. Cuando Leia decide algo no hay poder sobrehumano que la haga cambiar de opinión.

— ¿Es que no te das cuenta?

— ¿Qué está pasando aquí? —preguntó Rey metiéndose.

— Nada. Ustedes a lo suyo —les ordenó el moreno—. Rose quiero ver las fotografías de la marcha del gremio minero, ahora.

— Si, señor, las tengo justo aquí —contestó Rose parpadeando ante la orden y dejando a Poe y a Rey solos, muy a su pesar.

— Poe ¿qué pasa?

— Pasa que he visto muy extraña a Leia, siento que está demasiado estresada o cansada, no sé. Hace raro que entré a su oficina casi se desmaya mientras hablábamos. La tuve que ayudar a sentarse y Jannah le pasó un té.

— Debería ir al doctor a checarse, por si acaso.

— Es lo que le dije a ella pero no quiere, dice que sólo es cansancio, yo temo que sea otra cosa. Lando se ofreció a llevarla o llamar a Han pero ella nos lo prohibió rotundamente.

— ¿Y si intento hablar con ella? —se mordió el labio, nerviosa.

— Te lo agradecería mucho porque en este periódico nadie se da cuenta que no tenemos que preguntarle sino llevarla, aunque sea a la fuerza a que se revise o por lo menos que se tome unos días.

— De acuerdo, iré a verla. Tranquilo —trató de calmar Rey.

Sin más la jovencita se apresuró hacia la oficina de Leia. La reacción de Poe le tenía preocupada, su amigo no se podría mal si fueran sólo nimiedades con la directora del Resistance, asi que parecía ir enserio.

Rey tocó la puerta con los nudillos y esperó la respuesta de Leia que llegó segundos después con un dejo de irritación.

— Pase quién quiera que sea que quiera comprobar que aún no me ha pasado nada —comentó. Rey entró a la amplia oficina que la había recibido apenas tiempo atrás cuando entró al periódico.

— H-Hola, buenos días Leia —le saludó queriendo parecer casual y quedándose parada frente al escritorio, donde la figura de la legendaria mujer descansaba sobre su silla reclinable.

— Seguro estás aquí por todo el alboroto que se armó.

— No te enojes con Poe, está preocupado por ti.

— Lo sé, pero estoy bien. Nada que no puede manejar.

— Leia… si me permites, sé que no nos conocemos mucho, pero, no me gustaría que te pasara algo. Hay muchas personas que te aprecian.

Leia estudió el semblante preocupado de Rey, Sus ojos avellana no mentían. La dueña del periódico tomó aire. Su esposo Han ya le había dicho que esa jovencita estaba en una especie de relación con Ben y aunque en un principio le dijo a su esposo que no debían meterse no pudo ocultar su curiosidad. No quería que su hijo se enterara que, estaba sintiéndose un poco mal, sobretodo porque, tampoco quería admitirlo ante nadie.

— Preferiría que esto se quedara entre nosotros y que no le dijeras nada a Ben —comentó Leia, descolocando a Rey enseguida.

— Yo…

— Rey… sé que estás saliendo con él, mi marido los vio en la galería de Tekka, hace tiempo —Rey agachó la cabeza, un tanto apenada no por el hecho de salir con Ben, sino de que no se lo hubiera dicho a su jefa porque precisamente su hijo no lo quería así—. Tranquila, no te estoy reclamando nada, de verdad, pero… hace tanto que no sé de él que no puedo evitarlo… él… ¿está bien? ¿es feliz? ¿te hace feliz? —cuestionó inclinándose un poco hacia su escritorio.

El semblante avergonzado de la chica cambió enseguida a una enorme sonrisa que no se esforzó en esconder. Leia no lo pasó desapercibido.

— Él… está bien Leia, su hijo es… significa mucho para mí. Estamos empezando, pero, él me hace muy feliz y quiero pensar que yo a él. Ben es un hombre maravilloso, que estaría muy preocupado por usted si supiera que está bajo mucha presión —la aludida se quedó viendo a su empleada y “nuera”. Se acomodó, irguiéndose en su asiento y la miró con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

— Eres una chica lista Rey, pero estoy bien. Esta señora se quedará a dar lata a todos en este periódico, por mucho tiempo —concedió. A Rey no le agradó mucho esa respuesta y decidió presionar.

— Debería considerar tomarse unas pequeñas vacaciones, quizás.

— Han y yo las tenemos planeadas para fin de año, no te preocupes —Rey suspiró ante el discurso de Leia que no cedía ni un poco.

— De acuerdo… entonces, volveré a mis labores, pero si necesita algo, por favor sólo hágamelo saber.

— De hecho, si Rey, si necesito algo —le indicó mientras la chica parpadeaba—. Necesito que hagas muy feliz a Ben, por favor.

— Oh… es lo que quiero, créame —confesó la periodista sintiendo que el corazón le bombeaba más rápido que de costumbre y Leia le sonrió realmente agradecida.

* * *

— ¡Rose! ¿Tienes las fotos? ¿Buscaste mi mejor ángulo? —Finn llegó al lado de la jovencita que había tomado distancia para tomar las fotografías del reportero junto con el corredor de la fórmula 1, Cassian Andor.

— Le busqué el mejor ángulo a Cassian, ¿a ti qué? Si no vas a salir en estas fotografías —el moreno volteó los ojos.

— Ya sé que no, pero no estaría mal tener una foto entre él y yo. Pero gracias amiga, ni quería…

— Ya Finn, obviamente te tomé algunas, luego te las paso.

— De acuerdo —asintió animándose—. Bien, tenemos tiempo para ir por la comida y después a casa —Finn miró su reloj en su teléfono—. ¿Qué se te antoja? ¿Pizza? ¿Hamburguesas? O ya sé, podríamos ir por esa lasaña que tanto les gusta a ti y a Rey, tengo que hacer tiempo para esperar a que Jannah salga y pasar por ella, podríamos regresar por el rumbo a Keren…

— En realidad… —comenzó la fotógrafa distinguiendo la delgada y alta figura que la hacía suspirar, a unos metros en la tarima entrevistando al piloto de autos al que también había ido a ver—, ya tengo planes.

Finn siguió la dirección en la que su compañera miraba y no pasó desapercibido que se trataba del pelirrojo con el que había visto a Rose bailar la vez que los cuatro salieron juntos.

— Rose… ¿qué tienes con ese tipo? Sabes que es de la competencia.

— ¿Y eso qué? No le estoy haciendo daño a nadie Finn. Relájate.

— ¿Y si quiere espiarte?

— ¿En qué galaxia vives? Somos adultos no adolescentes, así que, como ya te dije, relájate un poco. Lamento no poder acompañarte a comer, pero ya había quedado con Armitage. ¿Sabes? siento mucho que seas mi compañero y mi amigo y no te interese mi felicidad. Si Jannah estuviera en el DASOC yo te apoyaría, Finn. Espero que puedas alegrarte por mí —tajó la de ojos rasgados, un tanto molesta por la actitud del chico.

— Lo siento Rose… no lo había pensado —admitió, apenado—. Es sólo que, me sale esto de querer protegerlas, a ti, a Rey…

— Te lo agradezco, enserio, pero yo puedo cuidarme solita y con Armitage, realmente no hay porqué temer. Nos queremos y vamos enserio —defendió ante la sorpresa del moreno.

— De acuerdo. Me alegra saberlo. Te dejo entonces. Te veré mañana.

— Salúdame a Jannah y cuídate Finn.

Cuando el reportero se despidió y se alejó lo suficiente, Armitage fue hasta la fotógrafa que ya lo esperaba sonriente.

— Hola, hermosa —le saludó.

— Hola, mi amor —Rose le tomó la mano y le acarició el pulgar frotando el suyo sobre su piel.

— ¿Todo bien? Vi que tenías una conversación que parecía acalorada.

— Algo. Le dije a Finn lo nuestro y no lo tomó muy bien en un inicio.

— Ya veo…

— Pero se le va a pasar, lo sé —dijo abanicando con la mano, restándole importancia—. ¿Vamos a comer?

— Si, es una excelente idea. Salgamos por la puerta de allá —le señaló el flujo de personas a unos metros delante de ellos y se metieron entre estos.

Caminaron por la puerta trasera del hipódromo, por donde salía la prensa. Iban hombro con hombro sin el pendiente de que alguien los viera. Ya habían abandonado la idea de mantener todo en secreto, aunque aún se reservaban un poco las demostraciones afectuosas más por profesionalismo que por otra cosa.

No era el primer evento en el que se encontraban después de que decidieron estar en una relación, pero el pelirrojo si sentía que era una ocasión diferente. Pues otras veces él iba con Kylo o Rose con Rey o Poe y terminaban sólo por saludarse a lo lejos. Para esa vez, se habían mensajeado previamente y quedaron en juntarse para hacer algo después del trabajo.

Sentir a Rose a su lado tenía muchos efectos en el periodista que ya no estaba dispuesto a reprimir y junto con ello, algo le rondaba la cabeza desde hacía días y quería decírselo a Rose. El impulso que brotaba desde su estómago lo estaba presionando.

— Tienes algo —soltó la bella fotógrafa, adivinando los pensamientos de Armitage. Él curvó sus cejas anaranjadas, sorprendido de que ya le conociera los gestos.

Estaban saliendo ya a la calle, dejando atrás el lugar al que ambos acudieron por sus trabajos. Armitage le tomó de la mano y la guio unas calles más alejadas. Se detuvieron bajo el cobijo de un árbol enorme que les brindaba sombra y privacidad.

— Quiero renunciar —declaró—. Desde hace tiempo lo he estado pensando. Desde antes de conocerte, mi presencia en el DASOC no se sentía muy bien que digamos, pero ahora —el pelirrojo observó los rasgados y negros ojos de su novia que denotaba expectación—, ahora que estamos juntos lo único que sé es que si voy a estar en un trabajo que me amenace para estar con la persona que quiero, entonces, no vale la pena.

— Oh, Armie… ¿estás seguro? Es decir, no hay prisa…

— Lo estoy —asintió para después besarle la frente—. En el DASOC nunca voy a crecer, lo tengo claro y yo quiero hacer más cosas en mi carrera. Así que, presentaré mi renuncia terminando la semana. Quizás Snoke se merezca que le deje el trabajo botado, pero, Phas y Kylo no y no quiero afectarlos, así que prepararé todo. Quizás tarde un poco en encontrar algo nuevo, pero, es lo que quiero.

— Si lo has decidido, te apoyaré, lo sabes.

— Gracias, guapa —la abrazó emocionado por el cambio que tanto estuvo esperando—. Oye y… ¿no hay alguna vacante en el Resistance?

— ¿Estás hablando enserio? ¿Te pasarías al otro bando? —Hux rio levemente.

— Hablo muy enserio.

Rose se puso de puntitas y jaló a Armitage del cuello para besarlo sin poder contener la emoción.

* * *

Rey observaba maravillada el estudio de fotografía que Ben tenía dentro de su casa. Miles de retratos, fotografías de paisajes, lugares, edificios llenaban las paredes del lugar.

— Es… es genial Ben, esto es, tan tú —le dijo girando en su propio eje para captar cada detalle y cada cosa en la habitación—. Estoy… es como estar dentro tu blog y es… mágico.

— Tenerte aquí es mágico —aseguró el fotógrafo. Ben se precipitó hasta ella atrapando los delgados labios en los de él. Ya era adicto a sus besos y a su presencia a su lado. Ya no podía verse sin ella.

— Ben, hay algo que tengo que decirte —cortó ella abruptamente el beso porque estaba preocupada por Leia. Vio en la cara de Ben que se cernía la duda y se le adelantó—. Descuida no es acerca de nosotros.

— ¿Entonces? —Rey acarició el rostro de Ben con las yemas y reparó en cada uno de esos lindos lunares esparcidos en su piel.

— Sé trata de tu madre. Hoy que llegué al periódico, Lando y Poe se estaban peleando, porque Leia casi se desmaya. Ella insistió que se encontraba bien, incluso yo entré a hablar con ella a ver si podía convencerla de ir a visitar un médico… me dijo que no te contara y quizás traicione su confianza, pero, es necesario que sepas…

El semblante de Ben sin duda demostraba lo alarmado que estaba por lo que Rey le explicaba, pero también había dolor en sus ojos cafés, tan parecidos a los de su madre.

— Por suerte, está Dameron con ella —dijo con algo de celos impregnados en el tono.

— Ben, tú eres su hijo y sé que es algo que te cuesta trabajo pero…

— Es que no puedo volver, ni con ella, ni con Han… no puedo. Renegué del camino que ellos querían para mí, más mi madre y entonces le alié con su enemigo número uno. Ni siquiera he sido fiel a lo que quería hacer. Me fui de su lado para, en vez de ser libre, atarme a Snoke.

— Lo entiendo, pero mantenerse lejos no va a arreglar nada. Las cosas son se arreglan por sí solas, menos algo como esto. Tengo miedo de que le pase algo a tu madre y tú no te hayas acercado. Sé que lo vas a lamentar.

— Perdóname, es sólo que… yo no soy tan fuerte, no sabría qué hacer o decirles… no sé…

— Esta bien, amor —Ben se fue a sentar en un banco dispuesto frente a su escritorio y Rey le abrazó con fuerza, queriendo transmitirle seguridad—. Es algo que debes hacer, pero debía decirte… sólo promete que vas a pensarlo.

— Te lo prometo, de verdad…

* * *

Poe se había quedado hasta tarde esperando llevar a su jefa y quien fuera como una madre para él cuando sus padres murieron, a su casa.

Por su mente pasaba seriamente avisarle a Ben de la situación. Estaba casi seguro que seguía viviendo en la casa de su abuela, así que, después de dejar a Leia en el taller de Han, iría a hacerle una visita a su ex mejor amigo. Dameron estaba seguro que no iba a recibirlo con las manos abiertas, pero tenía el antecedente de su plática ese día en que habían salido a festejar la entrevista de Rey.

El reportero escuchó la puerta de la oficina de Leia abrirse al fin. Se puso de pie, se colgó su bandolera en el hombro y salió de su cubículo.

— Bien, Leia, te voy a llevar a tu casa y no acepto un NO por respuesta, ya le avisé a Han en lo que él termina de revisar un auto que le dejaron, así que…

El joven paró su explicación en cuanto vio a la directora del Resistance aferrarse de la puerta. Poe corrió a tiempo para tomar a Leia entre sus brazos cuando cayó inconsciente. 


	9. Capítulo 9

Estaban acurrucados en el sillón de la casa que los abuelos le habían heredado a Ben. Rey acariciaba el cabello negro y sedoso del fotógrafo mientras él respiraba profundo en sus brazos. La serie que estaban viendo en la televisión –Rebels-, lo había arrullado y ella decidió que lo dejaría descansar porque había tenido un día pesado.

Giró levemente su cabeza al lado izquierdo divisando la mesita al lado, en la que descansaba una lámpara y un portarretratos. La castaña se maravilló al descubrir que era Ben de pequeño el que se mostraba en esa fotografía junto con otras dos personas. Los tres estaban sentados en ese mismo sillón donde se encontraban en ese momento.

Paseó los ojos con detenimiento, primero en Ben: Sus ojitos estaban arrugados por la sonrisa que enmarcaba sus labios y calculaba, tenía como unos diez años. Del lado izquierdo, se encontraba un hombre de cabello ondulado y rubio, ojos azules y sonrisa brillante que tenía una mano sobre la pequeña rodilla de Ben. Del lado derecho, con las manos rodeando los hombros del niño, se encontraba una mujer muy hermosa que le recordó a Leia. Era castaña, de cabello ondulado y largo. Rey supuso que se trataba de los abuelos del joven y sintió la ternura emanar de esa imagen familiar. Aún no sabía la historia que tuvo Ben con ellos, pero esperaba que pronto se la compartiera., la fotografía en sí le mostraba que esos tres habían tenido una linda relación y el hecho de que Ben viviera en esa casa era otra prueba de ello.

Lastimosamente, el sonido de su teléfono irrumpió en su momento de reflexión y sueño de Ben, interrumpiendo a ambos.

— Lo siento, amor —se disculpó buscando su móvil en la bolsa del pantalón y haciendo que Ben se levantara.

— Descuida —habló él con su voz ronca y adormilada.

— Es Poe... que raro, a lo mejor es algo de trabajo —Rey miró la pantalla—. ¡Hola, Poe! No tenía el celular a la mano ¿qué pa...?

El entusiasmo de Rey fue cortado de tajo conforme Poe escupía las palabras, alterado.

Ben se estaba tallando los ojos para alejar el estupor que le supuso la siesta cuando percibió el cambio de actitud en Rey. Su novia se paró cual resorte del sofá y se quedó ahí, petrificada por unos segundos. Él no sabía lo que Dameron le estaba informando, pero escuchaba la voz de su ex amigo, amortiguada, emanando del aparato que Rey tenía en la oreja. Hablaba rápido y alto.

— D-De acuerdo... sí. Estaremos ahí enseguida. G-Gracias —Rey colgó el teléfono y fue cuando Ben se puso de pie también para tomarla de los hombros. Se dio cuenta que sus bellos ojos albergaban lágrimas y lo supo, o más bien, lo sintió. Aquel vínculo que compartía con su madre, era un digno ejemplo de a lo que su tío Luke el escritor llamaba "fuerza".

— ¿Qué le pasó a mi madre? —pronunció con la voz temblorosa.

* * *

Ben se aferraba de la mano de Rey mientras ocupaban el asiento trasero del taxi. Millones de cosas pasaban por su mente. Millones; culpa, tristeza, enojo, remordimiento, temor, miedo... mucho miedo.

Después de un viaje de la casa de Ben al hospital que se les hizo eterno, la fachada del hospital se postró delante de ellos. Ben se detuvo, paralizado por sus propios pensamientos y remordimientos.

— Estaré contigo —la dulce voz de Rey se coló en el momento. La jovencita le tomó la mano, esperando que eso le ayudara. Él le asintió y aspiró todo el aire que sus pulmones le permitían. Entraron aun tomándose de la mano, Ben siendo el que guiaba los pasos. Llegaron a la recepción del lugar en donde una enfermera les dio las buenas tardes.

— Busco la habitación de Leia Organa-Skywalker —pronunció él comenzando a sentir el peso de la realidad.

— Piso dos, habitación 19 —recibió en respuesta.

— Gracias —contestaron ambos al unísono y se precipitaron al elevador que estaba a unos metros de la entrada. Rey fue la que tecleó el número dos y esperaron sólo segundos para que la puerta se cerrara y también para que los trasladara al piso.

Las puertas se abrieron, develando una sala de espera. Ben dio dos pasos al frente y se detuvo en seco. Lo primero con lo que se topó fue la espalda de Han, protegida por la chamarra favorita de su padre. Poe estaba con él.

El mecánico dueño del Halcón Milenario viró el cuerpo al escuchar el sonido del ascensor, topándose cara a cara con el rostro de su hijo.

— Ben... —susurró Han.

— Papá... yo... —balbuceó Ben desde su lugar, a punto de quebrarse. El joven no tenía idea de que ver a su padre de nuevo y en esas circunstancias que rodeaban a su madre, lo iban a hacer sentirse tan vulnerable.

El canoso señor fue quién tomó la iniciativa, caminó hasta el asustado y arrepentido muchacho y lo abrazó.

Rey fue hasta donde se encontraba Poe, para darles espacio a padre e hijo pero ya no pudo aguantarse las lágrimas. Dameron le tomó la mano y la guio hasta unos sillones que había al fondo.

— Lo sé... —contestó el canoso de los Solo. Rompiéndose con su hijo. Estaba más alto de lo que recordaba y llevaba ese cabello largo, como a él y a su madre no les gustaba. Al rodearlo, pudo apreciar que estaba más fornido que la última vez que lo pudo abrazar.

— Perdóname —pronunció al fin, con la voz partida y los ojos goteándole—, perdóname por todo.

— No, Ben... si alguien tiene que pedir perdón soy yo... y tu madre. No supimos... t-te fallamos hijo, hicimos todo mal y te perdimos, pero, aunque me encantaría, no es momento de eso ahora.

— ¿Qué le pasó a mi madre? —preguntó despegándose de su padre.

— Tuvo un infarto —confesó Han. Ben se tapó la cara con las manos—. La están interviniendo en este momento así que, sólo queda esperar a que nos den información.

— D-De acuerdo... —susurró, afectado.

— Va a estar bien, hijo, lo sé... ella es una guerrera. Tu madre podría dirigir un ejército, ¿recuerdas que solía decirnos eso? —Ben sonrió pese a que se limpiaba las lágrimas.

— Lo recuerdo perfecto —asintió. Han le acarició el rostro y sonrió con tristeza.

— Vamos a sentarnos con tu novia y con Dameron —sugirió.

Ambas altas figuras fueron a donde los otros dos estaban. Ben se sentó al lado de Rey y volvieron a enlazar sus manos. Han eligió la silla frente a ellos y al lado de Dameron. El silencio se instauró entre todos como un cuarto acompañante en esa sala de espera.

Rey se mordía el labio por la expectación. Estaba realmente consternada por su jefa y por Ben. La noche estaba cayendo y ninguno iba a moverse de ahí, aunque al día siguiente tuvieran que trabajar.

Cada uno, estaba envuelto en sus pensamientos y miedos propios. Había tristeza en el lugar, pero también, mucha esperanza.

Una hora y media después de que Ben y Rey arribaron al hospital, la médico a cargo de Leia al fin se presentó en la sala de espera.

— ¿Familiares de Leia Organa? —los cuatro se pusieron de pie, pero fueron Han y Ben quienes se acercaron a la doctora que había llegado hasta ahí. Se notaba acababa de salir del quirófano, pues vestía una especie de pijama color azul y un gorro cubría su cabello.

— Soy su esposo Han Solo y él, mi hijo Ben —se presentó el mecánico.

— Buenas noches. Soy la doctora Aayla Secura, cardióloga intensivista —los presentes se tensaron al escuchar la especialidad de la que se presentaba—. La señora Leia está bien. Se le ha practicado una angioplastia y se ha removido el coágulo que obstruyó la arteria coronaria y provocó el infarto. Ella se encuentra estable y fuera de peligro —todos sintieron que respiraron al escuchar a la doctora darles la noticia—. Debo decirles que, la trajeron a tiempo, si hubiera tardado más, el desenlace hubiera sido otro, pero gracias a la acción rápida de traslado nada se agravó. El plan a seguir con ella es que va a quedarse esta noche para observación y mañana en el transcurso de medio día podrá irse de alta a casa. Debe llevar una dieta estricta y hacer ejercicio, pero mañana que se elabore el alta les explicaré con mayor detalle eso.

— ¿Podemos verla? —se aventuró Ben.

— Si, ya se encuentra en su habitación, sigan ese pasillo —les señaló—, el de la derecha, y hasta el fondo.

— Doctora Secura. No tengo palabras, pero, gracias por salvar a mi esposa —pronunció Han, con el corazón en la mano.

— Estoy para servirles —sonrió la médica—. Debo retirarme porque tengo que ver a más pacientes, pero si necesitan algo una enfermera estará pendiente de Leia y pueden contactarme a través de ella. Con permiso —dijo y se siguió de largo para perderse en otro de los pasillos.

— Bueno, creo que, yo me retiro. Supongo que ustedes tienen mucho que hablar con Leia y, ya estoy tranquilo de saber que ella está bien —anunció Dameron—. Rey... ¿te quedas o quieres que te acompañe a casa?

La castaña se miró con Ben unos segundos, porque en realidad no sabía si debía esperar. Como bien decía Poe, los tres necesitaban hablar y no quería meterse en un momento tan significativo entre ellos.

— Te iré a dejar más tarde, Rey... quédate por favor —pidió el joven.

— De acuerdo, entonces yo me voy. Por favor, cualquier cosa, manténganme informado —les pidió el reportero del Resistance.

— Gracias, muchacho —Han le dio un abrazo a Poe, y palmeó su espalda. Dameron sonrió.

— No hay nada que agradecer, Han. Voy a comunicarme con Lando, debido al ajetreo se me olvidó y creo que va a necesitar tomar algunas decisiones mañana en el periódico —reflexionó Poe, dándose cuenta de que no iban a tener a Leia pronto en las oficinas—. Rey, Ben... nos vemos.

El reportero se despidió de ellos con un asentimiento y caminó hacia el elevador. Ben volteó a ver a Rey y a su padre por unos segundos como esperando que uno de los dos dijera algo. La pecosa le asintió, adivinando sus pensamientos y Ben no lo postergó más.

— ¡Oye, piloto! —gritó y Poe se quedó inmóvil en su lugar al escuchar su viejo apodo. Se giró, para notar que se acercaba. La robusta figura de su ex mejor amigo quedó a centímetros de él. Poe lo miró hacia arriba, algo intimidado por la diferencia de alturas—. Gracias... —soltó suavemente Ben—. Gracias por cuidar de mi madre todo este tiempo que fui un idiota. Gracias por quererla tanto.

Poe abrió la boca sin poder decir nada, pero fue interrumpido cuando su amigo fotógrafo selló esas palabras con un fuerte abrazo que tomó desprevenido a su compañero de juegos, pero que aceptó con gusto.

* * *

Han fue el primero en entrar a ver a Leia, ya llevaba cerca de media hora con ella en la habitación. Rey y Ben estaban frente a la puerta, porque el fotógrafo, a punto de entrar para reunirse con sus padres, se había frenado.

Rey distinguía el conflicto en él. Sabía que lo estaba destrozando, pero también sabía que Ben tenía la fortaleza para pasar por eso y levantarse.

— ¿Qué voy a decirle? —murmuró al fin él—, todos estos años no tuve el valor de volver y ahora... ahora que su vida estuvo en peligro me di cuenta que no puedo seguir de esta forma. He estado actuando mal.

— Creo que puedes decirle eso. Hay tiempo Ben, ella está viva y nada grave pasó. No te culpes tampoco, seguramente ellos cometieron errores y todo eso provocó que se alejaran. Vas a poder Ben. Te ayudaré, estoy contigo.

Rey no lo sabía, pero que su presencia y sus palabras estuvieran para él justo en ese tiempo y lugar le hacía sentir seguro... y querido.

— No sé qué diablos he estado haciendo todo este tiempo con mi vida, pero te agradezco que hayas llegado a ella. Te he necesitado todo este tiempo, Rey.

— Pues aquí me tienes y no me voy a ir a ningún lado —contestó la chica con fervor.

Ben colocó sus grandes manos sobre las delicadas y sonrosadas mejillas de su chica. Depositó un dulce beso en sus labios y sintió en ese gesto que ella le infundía valor.

— Qué la fuerza te acompañe —clamó Rey, sonriente. Ben le devolvió el gesto curvando su boca y giró la manija de la puerta.

La puerta se abrió poco a poco. Ben divisó la figura de su madre recostada sobre la cama y arropada entre las blancas sábanas. La mirada castaña de ambos, conectó enseguida.

— Hijo... viniste —susurró suavemente ella alzando su mano en dirección a la figura de Ben. Con pasos lentos y dubitativos él se acercó a la cama. Han estaba del otro lado sosteniendo la mano izquierda de su esposa y siendo testigo de eso que jamás pensó que sucedería: el reencuentro de las dos personas que más amaba en la galaxia.

Ben llegó hasta su madre. Leia tenía la cara pálida y los labios partidos, el cabello canoso le caía sobre los hombros y un catéter salía de la muñeca que estaba elevada en su dirección.

Él tomó la mano de su madre y se inclinó para colocarse de rodillas a su lado y postrarse a su altura al lado de la cama.

— Hola, mamá —soltaron sus labios trémulos al tiempo que las lágrimas saltaban—. Ya llegué...

— Bienvenido a casa mi cielo... te he extrañado tanto...

— Yo también, a los dos... —confesó mirando a su padre.

— Perdóname hijo —le pidió Leia en un susurro y miró a Han—. Perdónanos. Sé que nada de lo que diga regresará el tiempo, ni enmendará los errores que cometimos contigo, pero, déjanos intentarlo... por favor —le pidió. Era la primera vez que Ben veía a su mamá así de consternada.

Ben clavó el rostro en el colchón de la cama y se derrumbó ahí. Leia le acarició los risos negros y Han fue hasta su hijo para tomarle el hombro. Había cientos de cosas por decir, y los tres lo sabían, pero primero dejaron que las lágrimas que llevaban aguatándose por mucho tiempo, fluyeran para preparar la senda que iban a retomar.

* * *

Los ojos azules en esa cara desfigurada de Snoke observaban a Armitage Hux con todo el odio que era capaz. La mirada paseaba del papel que le había puesto enfrente a su cara de tanto en tanto. Su reportero no demostraba ni un poco de miedo, al contrario, lo estaba desafiando.

La ira comenzó a burbujear dentro de él, pues algo le decía que todo eso se debía a la fotógrafa del Resistance. Qué estúpido había sido al pensar que la lealtad del hijo de Brendol Hux, que había sido un buen amigo, estaba con él.

— ¿Te crees muy listo no, Armitage? —exclamó señalándolo.

— No sé qué quiere decir, señor —ladeó el rostro, el pálido y delgado chico.

— Trabajas para esa mujer ¿cierto? Eres el espía del Resistance —las líneas pelirrojas que tenía por cejas chocaron entre si, denotando una expresión confusa.

— Creo que sus delirios de persecución se le están yendo de las manos, Señor pero no tengo tiempo para seguir discutiendo esto y también sé que no lo haré entender. Este periódico sólo explota a su personal y usted, y Ventress en vez de ser buenos jefes, sólo plantan la semilla del miedo y la insuficiencia en todos nosotros. Así que, como ya leyó —cabeceó, señalando la hoja que descansaba entre ellos—, le presento mi renuncia.

— ¿Y a donde te vas a ir a trabajar? ¿Crees que alguien quiere un elemento como tú? Recuerda donde naciste... nadie quiere un reportero que se codea con los escándalos y que los replica.

— Seguí sus órdenes al principio, porque era joven y tonto, pero me reformé los siguientes años que estuve en este lugar y eso no me define —lanzó seguro el joven.

— ¡Tú no eres nadie! ¡Yo te hice! —gritó el viejo, pegando con el puño en su escritorio de caoba.

El pelirrojo se puso de pie perdiendo la calma. Sabía que Snoke no lo iba a dejar ir de la forma amistosa, pero si su aun jefe tenía cosas que decir, él también hablaría. Estaba a punto de gritarle, pero al tiempo que abrió la boca para vociferar, alguien irrumpió dando un portazo.

Hux se giró para encontrarse con la cara roja y llena de rabia de Kylo. Su amigo hiperventilaba y llevaba en la mano lo que parecía el ejemplar de un periódico.

— ¡Eres un maldito infeliz! —gruñó Ben, aproximándose a su jefe y tomándolo del cuello—. ¿Qué demonios significa esto? —le reclamó, restregándole el periódico en la nariz deforme.

— Oh vaya... cálmate Kylo, sólo son unas pequeñas palabras de pésame —sonrió con malicia el director del DASOC—, aunque si lo prefieres, te las pueda dar en este momento.

Phasma que había entrado a la oficina por el alboroto le quitó el periódico a su amigo de las manos. Hux se asomó también y descubrieron que en la edición matutina del Dark Side of the City, en primera plana, estaba publicada una esquela dedicada a Leia Organa, firmada por el mismísimo director del periódico. Le había firmado la guerra a su acérrima rival, prácticamente burlándose del ataque al corazón que había tenido y dando por hecho, su deceso.

— No sé qué demonios pretendías con esto y no sé quién te informó pero mi madre está viva —bramó el joven Solo.

— Si ella no ha muerto, su carrera y su periodicucho están por hacerlo —amenazó con una sonrisa en la boca. Ben lo levanto centímetros del suelo comenzándolo a ahogar—. Siempre fuiste un debilucho, incapaz de dejar su sentimentalismo por dos padres que te abandonaron y que quiso vengarse de ellos, aliándose con su enemigo número uno, así que no te sientas tan libre de culpas.

— ¡Cállate! —le espetó Ben, zarandeándolo.

— Yo te creé, yo los hice a todos en este lugar. Deberían estar agradecidos —habló con dificultad porque tenía la mano de Ben en el cuello, pero aun así no cedió—. Deberías agradece que acepté tenerte aquí porque con tu incipiente talento ya estarías en la calle.

El aludido afianzó la otra mano, apretando con rabia, cegándose por el coraje que sentía.

— No, Ben... no lo hagas —el pelirrojo tomó una de las muñecas de su amigo y lo miró a los ojos. Phasma se unió al gesto, colocándole una mano en la espalda.

— Vámonos de aquí, Ben —soltó la alta rubia.

El joven Solo los miró, aspiró aire y se calmó. Segundos después, soltó el agarre del que tenía preso a quien fuera su jefe por años.

— Mi nombre no es Kylo Ren —dijo con la sombra del orgullo en la cara—. Soy Ben Solo —empujó a Snoke y éste cayó sobre su silla—. Igual y no hace falta que lo diga, pero renuncio.

— Yo también —coincidió la rubia.

— Y yo ya lo había hecho así que... hasta nunca viejo —soltó Hux ante la mirada entrecerrada de Snoke.

Los tres amigos salieron de la oficina de su jefe directo y afuera se encontraron con el semblante frío de Venrtress y Bazine, escudriñándolos.

— Son una bola de ineptos —soltó Asajj, filosa—. Gente como ustedes no tiene cabida en nuestras filas. Malditos traidores.

— ¿Sabes qué? Tú eres una bruja de Dathomir, ex jefa —contra atacó Armitage. Dejándola callada.

Entraron a los que por años fueron sus cubículos, recogieron sus pocas pertenencias lo más rápido que pudieron y el trío abandonó el periódico esa misma mañana, dejando a Snoke con un serio problema de personal y la rabia atorada.

* * *

Ben sonrió complacido al momento en que colgó el último cuadro de su última colección que había completado. Estaba nervioso, pero también muy emocionado por el acontecimiento que se llevaría a cabo ese día.

Después de haber renunciado al DASOC, no le tomó mucho tiempo decidir lo que quería hacer de su vida. Con el dinero que había ahorrado y el apoyo de Rey y sus padres, Ben se atrevió a materializar sus sueños en esa galería que soñó por tanto y que recibió el mismo nombre que su blog de fotografía: Naberrie.

En un año, su vida había cambiado por completo, y para bien.

Leia cedió la presidencia del periódico a Poe que llevaba las riendas con gran dignidad y a la altura, para enfocarse en ella, en cuidar de su salud y pasar más tiempo con él y con su padre. Cada fin de semana se reunían en casa de los abuelos, para comer y él acompañaba a su madre a sus citas médicas periódicas.

Han había reducido su horario laboral, para estar con su esposa por las tardes, que pasaban viendo películas y discutiendo series de televisión. Padre, madre e hijo, iban correr por las mañanas, juntos.

Phasma al fin le había hecho caso y se abrió un blog de moda que estaba cobrando gran popularidad en internet. Mitaka la ayudaba a administrar su cuenta y él le había dado un curso básico de fotografía. Así que se había vuelto quien le tomaba las fotografías y editaba los post en el blog, ayudando así a su novia en ese proyecto.

Debido a la renuncia de su personal con más antigüedad, el DASOC comenzó a irse en picada. Finn fue el encargado de hacer una nota muy seria, exponiendo los acontecimientos sobre la esquela que fue publicada para Leia y el periódico perdió credibilidad, aumentando en consecuente la de la directora del Resistance y del mismo periódico. Se rumoreaba en el medio periodístico que Snoke había sufrido un colapso en su salud porque nadie quería unirse a las filas de su redacción. El quiebre meses después fue inminente.

— Ben ¿estás listo? —los ojos rasgados de Rose se asomaron por el marco de la sala "Amidala" en donde descansaba la colección del fotógrafo.

— Todo listo... ¿quieres que te ayude a colgar algo?

— No, he terminado ya —le anunció su amiga, acercándose hasta él—. Tus fotografías son preciosas, a Rey le va a gustar esa —señaló la pared que albergaba la pieza estelar.

— Eso espero, porque me costó mucho convencerla de que posara para mí y tampoco le dejé ver el resultado —sonrió con algo de malicia.

— Estoy segura que le va a encantar —le aseguró—. Y Ben... ya sé que ya te lo dije, pero, quiero darte las gracias por darme un espacio aquí. Significa demasiado, exponer en tu galería y contigo.

— No me agradezcas colega, tu trabajo es impresionante también.   
Siempre tendrás un espacio aquí, para ti, lo sabes.

— Gracias, Ben.

— Bien, creo que ya casi es hora —anunció con la vista en su reloj—. Rey no tarda en llegar y supongo que Armitage y los demás invitados también... ¿podrías encargarte un momento? Debo ir a mi oficina por algo.

— Yo los recibiré no te preocupes —atestó la jovencita.

— Gracias... te veré en un momento.

* * *

Armitage sonrió sin poder ocultar el inmenso amor que le profesaba a la chica bajita de ojos negros y rasgados que tenía por pareja, desde hacía poco más de un año.

Un año en el que, había vivido grandes cambios y también mucha felicidad. Después de dejar el DASOC, y al igual que Ben y Phas, él no se había quedado atrás en el rubro profesional. Poe lo había reclutado para laborar en el Resistance y desde entonces, se incluyó en el equipo que alguna vez consideró el enemigo. Rose y él pensaron que ser pareja, trabajar juntos iba a representar un problema entre ellos, pero, los dos eran aparte de novios, los mejores amigos y todo marchó mejor de lo que esperaban. Fue así que, terminaron descubriendo que eran una gran dupla, trabajando juntos en eventos y notas. También, habían comenzado a vivir juntos, dos meses atrás y aunque al principio les costó acostumbrarse a ciertas actividades, gustos y acciones del otro, pudieron lograr un equilibrio y estaban muy contentos por eso.

La gente ya había abarrotado la entrada de la sala "Anakin" nombrada así en honor al abuelo de Ben.

Han, Leia, Finn, Jannah, Poe, Kaydel, Phasma, Mitaka, Lor San Tekka y demás personalidades del medio y público en general los acompañaban esa tarde.

Ben y Rey estaban en primera fila, muy cerca de sus dos amigos y esperaban a que Rose develara su colección para pasar a la del dueño de la galería minutos después.

La fotógrafa lucía nerviosa frente a todos, pero ensanchaba esa sonrisa que al pelirrojo y enamorado reportero lo volvía loco. Le notaba la emoción brotar por todos los poros de su piel contagiándolo irremediablemente.

Rose cortó el listón rojo y los aplausos irrumpieron en el recinto. Armitage fue hasta su chica y la abrazó con toda la fuerza que fue capaz.

— Estoy orgulloso de ti, preciosa —confesó en su oído mientras la mecía en sus brazos—. Te mereces todo el éxito del mundo y te agradezco que me dejes compartir esto contigo.

— No hubiera logrado esto sin ti, que has estado ahí para apoyarme todo este tiempo. Gracias, guapo —agradeció ella colocándose de puntitas y dándole un besito rápido—. Hay algo que quiero enseñarte —le anunció—. Agregué una fotografía de último momento a la colección.

— ¿Enserio? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? —le preguntó algo extrañado. Él y Rose habían pasado días decidiendo las fotografías que la jovencita expondría. Él las había visto una y otra vez y escuchado de la dulce voz de Rose, el significado que encerraba cada una.

— Porque era una sorpresa —le guiñó el ojo y se dirigió hasta el fondo de la sala con él de la mano. Rose volteó y les hizo una seña a sus amigos que miraban la colección, para que se acercaran. En la pared, yacía un cuadro tapado por una cortina de terciopelo.

— Rose... ¿qué es? —le preguntó el pelirrojo, emocionado.

Rey y Ben llegaron hasta ellos intercambiando miradas de expectación. Ni el fundador de Naberrie sabía lo que se encontraba detrás de esa cortinilla pues Rose no le había comentado nada. Parecía que todos ahí iba a enterarse junto con el pelirrojo.

— Lo sabrás en un momento, pero antes quiero que sepas que te amo demasiado y que soy muy feliz a tu lado —Armitage sintió que iba a derretirse ahí de dulzura.

— Y yo te amo a ti mi cielo, pero la curiosidad me está matando... ¿puedo...?

— Adelante —le asintió.

El delgado y pelirrojo tomó el cordón dorado que pendía de un extremo y lo jaló. Lentamente la fotografía enmarcada en un cuadro se fue develando.

Armitage contempló la imagen que mostraba una especie de líneas blancas sobre un fondo negro. Le tomó tres segundos darse cuenta de que se trataba de la imagen de un ultrasonido.

— Dios mío... —soltó volteando a ver a su novia—. Rose es... ¿es verdad? ¿V-Vamos a tener un hijo? —ella le asintió derramando lágrimas y Hux no se aguantó más. Le robó un beso profundo y después la tomó de la cintura para alzarla y dar vueltas con ella.

Segundos después la bajó y acarició su vientre emocionado de que una vida que era mitad de ambos estuviera alojada ahí dentro.

— Gracias, preciosa... ¡Gracias! —exclamó sintiendo que explotaba de emoción y de amor.

— Te adoro, Armitage Hux —declaró Rose.

El revuelo en la sala se hizo entre los amigos de ellos y los asistentes que estaban igual de emocionados por presenciar tan bello momento y noticia para la pareja.

Poco a poco se fueron acercando para felicitarlos uno por uno, llenándolos de buenos deseos para ese bebé en camino.

* * *

El embarazo de Rose no sería la única noticia que se recibiría ese día en ese lugar. Ben pensó que él y su amiga habían escogido un momento sumamente especial para darles una sorpresa a sus parejas. Aunque en su caso, no le había escondido a la hermosa reportera que tenía como novia, que incluiría una fotografía suya dentro de lo que expondría en la sala.

Ben se separó un momento de su novia y fue hasta sus padres que lo cobijaron en un abrazo. Luego, el fotógrafo regresó al lado de Rey y comenzaron a caminar de la mano pasando una por una de las imágenes.

Rey estaba sintiéndose dichosa por vivir eso y por haber conocido al hombre intrigante detrás del blog de fotografía en línea que ella gustaba de visitar y que admiraba. Que él resultara ser el chico del metro que la acompañaba en el trayecto a su trabajo regalándole miradas furtivas y reventándole la curiosidad había sido el regalo más grande que la vida le pudo haber dado.

Ella había perdido a su padre adoptivo en Jakku, pero al llegar a la gran y bella ciudad de Naboo, encontró una familia que la arropó como si la hubiera estado esperando desde hacía años. Su trabajo iba viento en popa, y comenzaba a hacerse de un nombre. Zorii Bliss le había contactado no hacía mucho para invitarla a formar parte de su iniciativa feminista para que escribiera notas que involucraran noticias de ese rubro. Rey había aceptado gustosa.

No estaba sola... jamás volvería a estarlo. Sus amigos, Leia, Han y Ben eran su gran felicidad y su apoyo.

— ¿Ya me vas a dejar ver el resultado de esa fotografía que te encaprichaste en poner? —le preguntó divertida a su amor.

— Está al final, vamos a verla de una vez —propuso, animado.

— Te parece gracioso, ¿cierto?

— Para nada, Rey. Si la puse fue porque, te ves como la diosa que eres y porque la sesión ocurrió en el lugar donde nos conocimos y eso tiene mucho valor para mí.

— Oh, mi vida... no lo había pensado de esa forma —dijo Rey a modo de disculpa.

Llegaron al fin a la pared que resguardaba esa fotografía. Rey, enfundada en un hermoso vestido negro posaba sentada en el vagón del metro donde se conocieron. El contraste entre la elegancia que ella irradiaba con su pose altiva, labios rojos, cabello ondulado y las ventanas, las luces y hasta los tubulares del sitio, era sexy y a la vez poderoso.

— De acuerdo... debo decir que no luzco tan mal, pero es por tu talento mi amor —concedió la chica analizando la fotografía. Ben negó divertido.

— Eso no es cierto y lo sabes, guapa.

— Oh... y le has puesto un nombre a la pieza. Eso no me lo dijiste —Rey volteó a ver a Ben y él elevó una ceja. El fotógrafo le empujó suavemente por la espalda para que se acercara a leer el título en la pequeña plaquita de acero que el enmarcado tenía a un lado. Ella así lo hizo.

El corazón de Rey dio un vuelco cuando sus ojos toparon con las palabras:

_"La futura señora Solo"_

La jovencita se paralizó ahí y llevó una mano a su pecho. Lentamente se volteó esperando encontrar el rostro de su amado con su característica sonrisa, y ciertamente lo encontró, pero hincado ofreciéndole un hermoso anillo de compromiso.

— Rey Kenobi... te amo por sobre todas las cosas. Me haces el hombre más feliz del mundo y quiero hacerte la mujer más feliz también. No concibo mi vida, sin ti... ¿me aceptarías como tu esposo?

Si ella había creído que su felicidad no podía crecer aún más, Ben acababa de demostrarle que todo era posible en esa vida. Todo era posible a su lado.

La vista se le nubló debido a las lágrimas de felicidad que derramaba. Le tendió su mano derecha a Ben y asintió, sin una pizca de duda.

— Si... ¡por supuesto que si Ben!

Temblando, Ben deslizó la sortija en el dedo de Rey. Se puso de pie y la besó al tiempo en que todos se volvían locos.

* * *

Cruza la línea,

que separa a dos jóvenes desconocidos, destinados a ser amantes, compañeros... una Diada.

Cruza la línea,

que separa a unos padres con su hijo.

Que separa a dos bandos.

Que separa al miedo de la acción y,

a la luz de la oscuridad.

Cruza la línea,

pues del otro lado se encuentra el destino, una nueva vida, el amor...

la felicidad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y así es como ha terminado esta aventura al día en que inicia este nuevo año. Este fue mi primer AU Reylo y espero de corazón que no les haya decepcionado el final porque tuve algunos problemas por meses que me impidieron regresar al fic y continuarlo. Pero no iba a abandonarlo. 
> 
> Agradezco a cada una por haber leído este fic, que me echaron porras, que tuvieron paciencia, que esperaron y que estuvieron. Significa mucho para mi terminar esta historia. 
> 
> Yo sólo quiero amor para estos bebés, porque es lo que merecen y mientras esté viva, así será. Gracias de verdad por leer y compartir el amor por nuestra Diada. 
> 
> Un abrazo y feliz año nuevo 2021!

**Author's Note:**

> Una vez más yo por aquí con una historia esta vez AU Reylo derivada del reto de los microfics del mes de junio. Como verán, el capítulo está basado en las primeras dos palabras Iris y Construir o más bien, en vez de decir que está basado, se hace mención porque definitivamente me fui por otro lado jajaja. Bueno, ya veremos como va esta historia y si sale bien porque según yo me la compliqué de mas pero bueno la verdad desde hace mucho tiempo he querido hacer un AU de ellos y bueno aquí está. La primera parte del fic fue como una introducción porque debía ponerlos en contexto. Juntaré dos palabras para que sea mas llevadero para mi poder escribir. El fic va a tener como centro el asunto de los encuentros entre ellos, pero es necesario que sepan el contexto de lo demás :)
> 
> Gracias infinitas por estar aquí y leer.


End file.
